


Innocence

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desire, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lima Syndrome, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2942468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come and Sakura suddenly found herself far from Konoha, kidnaped by dreadful Akatsuki member. His plans are working perfectly, until Itachi realizes, that dealing with hot tempered girl will go far beyond his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timing is set somewhere to the beginning of Naruto Shippuden.

She stood holding her breath while Konoha’s ANBU led their prisoner through the main gate. So it was true. They really  _did_  catch him. Sakura heard whispering voices of all the people around who witnessed the same scene as she did.

At that very moment, she froze. Gazing upon the man in chains with sealing formulas engraved in them. Eyes blindfolded under a black piece of clothing ripped from his own Akatsuki robe. He seemed to be calm, despite the messy situation he surely was in. Sakura couldn’t help but wonder what his face looked like under the strip of cloth. While examining lines of his jaw she felt a slight tingling in her stomach as he so much reminded her of Sasuke. With almost the same dark hair and the same calm stand. But it wasn’t him. No, it was  _not_. She never had the pleasure to meet with him personally but she was absolutely sure that Uchiha Itachi was nothing like her beloved Sasuke.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat when he slowly turned his head in her direction. The ABNU unit was just passing her whilst she stood in the middle of the street, stunned by the feeling of his sole presence. Every other villager made a few steps back. All of them were curious about the prisoner but no one had the courage to stand too close to him. Not Sakura, her eyes mesmerized by his every move; she found herself not being able to move a single muscle. Could he see her through his blindfold? It felt like he was looking right at her. Or was it just her plain paranoia? And then her heart stopped for the second time when he slightly tugged up corners of his mouth to something that looked like a…  _smile_? Could it be?

“Sakura!” Voice of her friend came to her from a far.

“Sakura are you with me?” Ino poked her shoulder with more persistence than was actually bearable.

“What?!” Sakura finally acknowledged a presence of someone talking to her.

“Snap out of it, will ya? We have to deliver these right to the hospital.”

“Yeah, I know.”

She slowly turned away and squeezed the papers in her arms just to push the need to see him one more time to the back of her head.

“It seems he looks a lot like Sasuke.” Ino noted.

Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line. “No, he doesn’t.” She whispered.

* * *

 

Right after both girls dropped the paper work at the hospital, Sakura promptly excused herself and left Ino wondering over the strange behavior. But she didn’t have time to explain. Hell, she didn’t even know how to explain her feelings to herself. Obviously, she was supposed to be scared of him or at least angry for what he did to Sasuke, and partly she was, but she had never dreamed about becoming so curious about Sasuke’s older brother the moment she laid her eyes on his calm stance.

Sakura picked up her pace as she was getting closer to the main building of her village – the residence of Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

By the time she reached stairs, Sakura was almost running, with heart beating loudly in her chest. She needed at least some answers. Why was he here? Why now of all times? When Sasuke was still in the claws of the dreadful Orochimaru.

“- how many of them was it, again?”

The voice of her sensei stopped her arm just as she was about to knock on the door.

“Thirty.” Lady Tsunade answered so quietly that Sakura could hardly hear her.

“And how many did he kill?”

Sakura bit her lower lip – expecting the worst.

“Almost half of them.” The Fifth Hokage sounded more tired than usual.

“So many ABNU black ops, but how?” Might Guy was unable to understand the power wielded by the oldest living Uchiha.

“If you knew him as I did, you wouldn’t be so surprised. Honestly, I still can’t believe he would let himself be captured so easily.” There was strong doubt in the voice of Kakashi Hatake.

“Kakashi, are you suggesting that he let himself be captured on purpose?”

Sakura could almost see the surprised face of her mentor as she heard her skeptical tone.

“Yes,” Kakashi said softly but surely.

“Now wait just a second. You can’t be serious, Kakashi.” Normally loud and full of energy; Might Guy’s voice was now unusually quiet.

“Well, if you are so sure about that…” Tsunade sighed. “Double the guard and do NOT let him escape! By whatever means necessary, he must stay captured! We cannot afford him to realize his plan, whatever it is.”

Sakura heard her fist meet the massive wooden table in well-known gesture.

“Consider it done!” Life returned to Guy sensei’s voice as he grabbed the handle of the door Sakura was standing behind.

“Oh, Sakura.” His eyebrows raised as he saw her cringe under the sudden feeling of embarrassment.

“Guy sensei.”

“Hello Sakura.” Kakashi didn’t seem to be surprised by her quiet presence while he followed his eternal rival out of the door and gave her a tender smile.

“Kakashi sensei, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to eavesdrop, but… “

Her cheeks went red and she bowed so quickly that her head almost hit them.

“Sakura, come on in.” Tsunade ordered and young kunoichi hesitantly entered the office. Letting Kakashi close the door behind her.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Lady Tsunade.” She bowed again.

“What do you need, Sakura? I don’t have time now.” Her look wasn’t pleased.

“I-I just…”

“Spill it, Sakura!” Tsunade raised her voice and young girl made a small step back whilst she was still looking down at her shoes.

“Actually, I was going to ask you about,” she swallowed the hard feeling in her throat, “about Uchiha Itachi, Lady Tsunade.” She finished her sentence quietly.

“But you have already heard all you needed to know, is that right?” Hokage’s frown deepened.

“I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me, I didn’t meant to… I was just curious. It was very rude of me, I know. I’m so-“

“Oh stop with the apologies already.” Tsunade interrupted her mumbling. “I forgive you, for now. As a chuunin you would learn all about that situation sooner or later, anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” Sakura finished her previous sentence and finally straightened up.

“Yeah, I know. Now go back to you work, I sure you’re busy.”

Right as she closed the door of her mentor’s office, Sakura released all the pressure with one long sigh. Although most of her questions were left unanswered, she felt at least a little better. However, something new came to her mind. While she was replaying the conversation she overheard in her head, it struck her.  _He let himself be captured on purpose._  The words of Lady Tsunade echoed in her ears. Was that even possible?

_Of course, it is! If Kakashi sensei said so._

For that question Sakura was able to find the answer herself. Nevertheless, it didn’t bring her any more peace that before, rather the opposite.

* * *

 

The shift at the hospital was long and busy. Even more than usual because of all the injured ANBU who were brought in the morning. It wasn’t a big surprise to Sakura, since she already knew whose fault it all was. _So many lost lives, and for what?_  She thought to herself after finally locking door of her new apartment. It was an early birthday gift from her parents, she suspected them of wanting her out for a long time, but she was glad they gave her a chance to stand on her own feet even at her young age.

Rooms were small and dark but cozy and warm, unlike the temperature outside. It was going to be spring soon, but nights were still cold. While normally she wasn’t really afraid of dark, this time she turned all lights on. Just to be sure no one was hiding in the shadows.

_Oh come on, don’t be stupid!_

Angry at herself for not trusting the abilities of Konoha’s best ninjas enough, she moved her tired limbs to the bathroom. She let the water fill her bathtub while undressing so she could lie her naked body into the warm and steamy heaven. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed how her muscles relaxed. In a few moment she felt her eyelids getting heavier as exhaustion slowly took over. To avoid sleeping in the tub, she washed quickly, made herself climb out and dressed into comfy pajamas.

With loud yawning Sakura came through all three rooms of her home and turned off the lights with the bedroom as the last, then finally threw herself on the bed and wrap her worn hands around a big fluffy rabbit – a stuffed toy she was used to sleep with every night since she was a little girl.

* * *

 

Getting pass the ANBU that guarded him was harder than he first anticipated and by the time he reached her home, the sirens were already awakening every sleeping person in Konoha. But that was of a lesser importance, because he was here for another purpose and this time it had nothing to do with the Akatsuki.

* * *

 

Sakura opened her eyes to some unknown bright light that for a moment went through her bedroom. She covered her ears as the loud high noises invaded her sleepy hearing.

“What the…“ She murmured to herself and then, suddenly, her heart beat rose drastically as she realized that those were the sirens calling for emergency. Jumping out of her bed she immediately ran to turn on the light. In which she failed completely when someone’s hand reached for her from the dark. One strong palm silenced her scream and the other wrapped itself around her upper arms and chest.

 _No, no, no! Please don’t let it be him! Anyone, just not him!_  Her thoughts went wild as she felt an unknown chest pressing against her back.

“Calm down, Sakura.”

_Oh no!_

She didn’t know that voice. But the patter of speech was somehow familiar. However calming down was the last thing she could think of and she threw both her feet into thin air in desperate need to free herself.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Stop resisting.”

Was he mad? If she just had the chance to do something, but she usually didn’t take her kunai to the bed, nor did she have a weapon in her shorts and small top which she was used to sleep in.

“We can be here like this all night, or you can calm down. I came here to talk to you. Trust me.”

His grip was too strong. But his voice sounded so gentle, like he even wasn’t one of the criminals belonging to widely known Akatsuki.

_Hold on, Sakura. The ABNU will be here any minute._

Trying at least soothe her mind she kept squirming in the man’s firm arms. She just couldn’t stop, couldn’t give up. What she unfortunately couldn’t stop either were her tears of desperation slowly filling her eyes. But no! She shouldn’t be crying!  _Stop it!_  Voice in her head screamed at her not to give up.

“You’re not making this any easier for me, Sakura.”

Until now she didn’t even realized how close to her he was. So close she could feel his hot breath on the naked skin of her bare neck.

“If you won’t calm down yourself I will be forced to use another way to achieve that.”

Not the threat in his voice made her still, but the sudden touch of his lips on her outer ear. She widened her eyes over the overwhelming feeling to run away as far as she could from her own mixed emotions.

“See, that’s better.”

As her body stayed still, the grip loosened.

“Now promise me, you won’t scream. I assure you, that I will not hesitate to silence you if I see only a hint of your rising voice.”

Did she really had a choice? If he was to hold her like this, her heart would eventually jumped from her chest from the adrenaline pouring into her veins.

 _Come on, Sakura! Don’t be a coward!_  Collecting all the strength left, she slowly nodded.

“Fine.”

Finally, she was free. But did she dare to face him? For a moment she just stood there, breathing heavily. Movement behind her disappeared.

“If you don’t have the courage to look at me, I understand.”

What? How could he?!

“I’m not afraid of you!” Her fists clenched and she turned around maybe a little quicker than planned.

So, that was it. The bright light in her room kept returning in periodic intervals, illuminating his black emotionless eyes. Sakura froze. How much he was similar to his younger brother left her breathless.

“I see. You are courageous.” Itachi smiled, just slightly. “And brave,” he added after she kept her gaze fixed at him. “But an utter fool.” The look darkened.

It took everything she had not to pin her eyes anywhere else but his face. The stern gaze he gave her made her knees weak and stomach tight. But no! She was a shinobi of the leaf.

“What do you want from me?” Trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, she asked.

“I need you to go with me.”

His answer gave her heart another punch and even bigger amount of adrenaline exploded in her body. This is why he was here? _She_ was the reason!

“And what makes you think I’ll just go?!” Her eyelids narrowed and she gave him her most hateful look. This time, he didn’t answer. He just lowered his head and smiled mildly, again. She despised that almost imperceptible grin. It was so victorious as if he knew he had already won.

“Answer me!” She couldn’t hold herself, the anger was unbearable. Her voice pierced the room painfully. Only after that she realized his deadly promise. Now he was going to kill her, she was sure.

“Well actually, we already are on the way out of the village,” he admitted, slowly picking every word.

Her body started shaking as the obvious truth was catching up to her. “What? That’s not possible,” she breathed out brokenly.

“Are you really  _that_  foolish?” Itachi sounded almost disappointed.

“Genjutsu.” Her voice failed.  _No! No! Please no!_  She had no idea what she was scared of more, the fact that she was most probably unable to resist him in any way or the fear of never waking up from this dreadful dream he gave her.

“We could be here as long as you want, or you can listen to me, just this once, and go back to sleep.”

There was nothing, nothing in her head and nothing in his face. Sakura left her body slowly slide on the floor and when her knees touched the wooden floor she almost burst into tears.

“What will happen after I wake up?” The sound coming through her lips was distant and unfamiliar.

“You will learn soon enough. But no worries, as I’ve promised. I’m  _not_  going to hurt you. Unless you provoke me in any way, of course.

 _Liar._ She thought to herself just a second before the lights went off.

* * *

 

Sakura woke up to a feeling of dull pain pressing against her chest. It wasn’t a physical pain though, with its emotional features it was more like a memory of a really bad nightmare. Only… this wasn’t an illusion created by her mind. This was utterly real. She squeezed her eyelids trying to suppress the last memories echoing in her head. She curled into a small ball, her body shaking when the cold breeze slipped under the strange blanket covering her almost exposed skin. It smelled somehow familiar and unknown at the same time.

“You slept for quite a long time.”

This voice! It caused an itch in her underbelly. How much she hated and despised the person siting somewhere near her couldn’t be described by simple words. Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura tried to focus solely at the stone floor under her body.

“I see you learned the lesson. However…”

Sudden touch on her chin made her gasp and Itachi gently forced her head to look up right into his face.

 _No!_ Desperate thought run through her mind. Sakura didn’t even blink and she found herself back in the small bedroom they left who knows how long ago.

“Genjutsu, again, really?” Her voice was still a little husky from the sleep but the deeply frowned eyebrows spoke for themselves.

“I thought you would feel more comfortable here.”

_Oh stop with the polite tone, you…_

“I couldn’t feel comfortable anywhere when you’re around.” She found that talking back to him was much easier when she didn’t have to look in his face, so she settled with sticking her eyes on the floor again.

“As you wish then.” Itachi snapped his fingers and freezing stab went through her spine whilst they moved back to the dark room lighted only by a single candle in the corner.

Sakura growled and hazily looked around. Then finally sat up from her lying position and noticed the temporary blanket she had been given.

“Och!” She shook in disgust while throwing _it_ away. Despite providing her at least some warmth she would have never sank so low to be forced to touch the Akatsuki robe willingly. However cold she was going to be, nothing could force her to be near that repulsive thing again.

“You’re going to be cold,” Itachi pointed out the obvious.

“And?” In hopeless effort to stay out of the icy floor as much as possible, Sakura folded her legs beneath her butt in a way only her shins touched the stone base. Even though she wasn’t actually looking at him, the itching in her stomach continued and she knew he was carefully studying her. The feeling of his eyes roaming over her shaking body wasn’t something particularly pleasant to her. Sakura bit her lower lip when she felt her nipples grow hard under the cool breeze of the room she was held in. As unnoticeably as possible, she crossed her arms on her chest. The need to hide herself was stronger, because she was more than sure that the thin cloth of her pajama top wouldn’t cover much.

A burst of anger rose in her chest when she heard Itachi’s silent amused hum. Crunching her teeth she stayed motionless with her face turned away from him in a gesture of a stubborn child.

Staying completely quiet Itachi leaned his palm onto his knee so he could stand up from own uncomfortable position. Making a few steps he picked up the Akatsuki robe and folded it neatly next to the flickering candle.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she expected the worst. “Are you going to kill me?”

He didn’t answer which made her even more furious and scared. She carefully listened to the quiet steps behind her back. Her heart raced and muscles tensed as she anticipated an attack from behind. Then he stopped for a moment and eventually returned back in front of her.

“I was going to give this to you only after you swore not to run away, but I see you’re one rarely stubborn girl.” He sounded almost pleased.

Sakura flinched as a pile of simple black clothes landed unexpectedly in front of her.

 _You wish, jerk!_   _Like I’m going to change in front of you, pervert!_

Remaining absolutely still she acted like she didn’t even notice. Only when he bend his knees and leaned in front of her, she pressed her lips into a thin line and pierced the stone wall at her left with even more persistence.

Itachi’s warm fingers attempted the same move as before, only this time she ripped her chin from the uncomfortable grip and kept staring in the chosen direction.

“Do you really think I would go through all this trouble of tracing you and then taking you out of the village only to kill you  _now_?”

“How should I know? You’re the sick criminal here.” She spit spitefully.

“Flattery won’t get you far, Sakura.”

Again, that amused tone of his.  _Asshole!_

“I’m NOT…” Narrowing her eyes and sharply turning head she vigorously met his calm look. Her stomach turned upside down and she immediately regretted the hasty decision. Itachi’s face was closer than she had anticipated.

“You really should get dressed.” He slowly rose his arm to Sakura’s cheek with the intention to put one of the strands of her pink hair back to its place. Only to be stopped by her quick hand.

“Do NOT touch me again!” She clutched his wrist with all the strength left in her, while still fighting his burning gaze, which suddenly turned red.

“NO!” Sakura screamed and closed her eyes, instinctively hurling her hand full of chakra blindly somewhere into Itachi’s face. And missed! Felt her own wrist being captured into a firm grip while her body landed on the cold stone floor and her arm was twisted tightly behind her back.

“Let me go!” Her high pitch voice echoed through the empty space when she yelled in surprise and fear while lying helplessly on her stomach; being pressed with such force that made any other move impossible.

“I can be a patient man, Sakura!” Itachi kneeled above her and took the other hand only to straighten it along her head. She felt as his long hair tickled her exposed neck when he leaned down to her ear.

“But do not tempt me! I only said I’m not going to kill you, which means nothing can stop me from hurting you.” His voice was so dark and threatening that she started shaking almost immediately.

“What do you want from me, anyway?” Her own voice failed when tears filled her eyes.

He answered with calmness slowly returning to his tone. “You will learn that soon enough.”

Sakura turned her face down to the floor in desperate need to hide herself from the strange feeling, the unwanted shivers going somewhere around her waist. A few of her tears soaked into the cold stone before she managed to stop them.

“Just stop.” Her voice was shaking uncontrollably. “Please,” she whispered, defeated and humiliated.

“Get dressed and come up, I’ll wait for you.” His grip disappeared as quickly as Itachi turned his back and lost himself in the darkness of long stairs heading somewhere above ground.

* * *

 

Minutes passed. Sakura lied on the floor with no trace of life. From time to time her chest went slowly up and down – she was breathing and the mild moves were the only sign that she was still alive. It felt like she was breathing the last amounts of air of her life, because she was more than  _sure_  that despite everything Itachi said, he was going to kill her sooner or later.

_Well in that case, let it be later!_

She raised her head and took the clothes she had been given. If he thinks that she – Sakura Haruno – was just going to give up this easily and do as he says, simply meant, that the only fool here, was Itachi.

“I’ll show you, jerk! You have no idea who you’re dealing with here,” she muttered to herself while she was dressing into black leggings reaching all the way to her ankles, followed by simple green shorts, tight around her ass, and then finally a slightly bigger T-shirt with neckline into the letter V, filled with mesh pattern. She had noticed that the same T-shirt was also worn by Itachi himself and she suspected him of just giving her one of his own. Her body shook in disgust but if she didn’t want to run around only in the light pajama top, there was really no other choice.

However, unlike the loose T-shirt, the bottom parts fitted her perfectly and it only brought her to think how much of her body Itachi actually saw before picking the right sizes. The only part that was missing, were boots and Sakura already knew that he didn’t give her those because his trust in her was… let’s admit it –  _zero_.

 _Still think I’m going to run, hm?_  She frowned, because his suspicion was just. Despite that, she wasn’t going to do it right away that would be stupid. She had to come up with a plan and it started with learning where the hell they actually were.

* * *

 

Itachi leaned against the brick wall of the small temple they were temporarily hiding in and closed his tired eyes. Traveling with Sakura over his shoulder for all those days was exhaustive. Even though she was light as a feather, her weight eventually grew as the miles under his feet build up.

Although now, when she was finally awake, it didn’t seem to get any easier. It struck him how strong her will was. He didn’t actually do anything to her, he couldn’t, because he needed her to trust him eventually, but anyway… She was still fighting him, learning by every step he made and he found himself interested in her further development.

Spending this much time with the Akatsuki he would almost forgot how it felt to be alive. But her strong will, her aura full of life and the fiery sparks in her eyes, as she always tried to resist him, made him smile, which was something he didn’t experience in a  _long_  time.

His inner self sarcastically chuckled when he realized how soft he became after only a few moments in her presence. And the way her body sometimes reacted to his touch made him itch in all the wrong places. He couldn’t help but ask himself what will happen, when she figures out the impact she had on him?

“You forgot the shoes.”

Her childishly stubborn voice awaken him and Itachi lazily turned his head towards her. No, it wasn’t a good time to grow soft under her spell, not now and not ever. Without a word he kneeled in front of her and quickly wrapped his fingers around her ankle. She slightly gasped when something clicked down around her left feet.

“What is that?” Sakura asked, examining the strange iron bracelet. By the looks she gave him, he knew it didn’t please her at all.

“I don’t like to do this either but you gave me no choice. This is chakra binding bracelet with a special formula engraved info it. It not just forbids you from using your chakra, it also allows me to infuse it with my own so if you try to run I’ll be able to trace you almost everywhere.” He explained and immediately heard her teeth crushing against each other.

“You…” Sakura growled and instantly tested its power by pushing chakra into her hands. But just as he said, nothing happened. It felt like she was just an ordinary girl, weak and vulnerable.

“Here are your shoes and a cloak, it will keep you from the cold outside.” Itachi handed her the last pieces of attire. She took them without a word.

“Good, now let’s eat, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

Sakura swallowed all the bitter words boiling at her tongue and sat down to a tray with two bowls of rice and some fruit. Keeping her decision to stay quiet, she remained mute and listened to the chattering birds somewhere behind the cold walls of an unknown building.

If she was to come up with a plan she should at least gather some information on their location and his intentions with her. However, her damaged pride didn’t allow her to ask him a single question nor speak with him at all for that matter. As she was slowly chewing the food, her frown deepened under the urge to think of something better than simply torture him with ignorance.

_Come on, Sakura! If you’re going to be stubborn like a child you’re never going to win!_

_Oh shut up! I know that!_

An inner struggle raged within her mind and Itachi’s own disinterest in her presence didn’t help at all. How much he must have been enjoying himself. Sakura had her suspicions that he knew about the inner fight she was going through. Yet, he didn’t really seem to care. Just like Sasuke!

_Jerk!_

She couldn’t help it. He had the same angry and distant look as his younger brother. His eyes had almost the same color and…

“Do you wish to take that apple with you?”

Sakura twitched and looked down on her hand. Without even realizing it, she was squeezing an innocent apple in her fingers so much and for so long that her nail pierced through its peel and soaked her skin with sweet juice. She was actually going to eat it after she finished her bowl of rice but as her thoughts run wild, anger dominated her acts.

“No.” In an attempt to calm herself she slowly returned the ball of mushy goo on the trace.

“In that case we can finally set off.” Itachi got up and made his way to the massive old looking door. With a sigh Sakura followed him. She didn’t have much of a choice anyway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So where are we, anyway?”

They have been on their way for quite a long time, which allowed Sakura to think a little and look around. It seemed that they still have been in the Land of Fire. That was good, she surely wasn’t much far from her own village and by now they were certainly looking through every inch of the country just to find her.

“We’re still in the Land of Fire,” Itachi answered after a moment of silence.

 _Yes! Points for me!_  Her inner self jumped of joy. There was absolutely no chance that they could outrun Kakashi sensei’s ninja hounds, not by this speed, not while traveling by foot.

“But it won’t take long and we’ll be crossing the border to the Land of Fields.”

“What?!” She couldn’t hold herself and stopped. They have been  _this far_? How? When?

“I told you, you slept for quite a long time.” He didn’t even bother to look at her.

“They’re going to catch you anyway! I’m sure of it, they’re close! Kakashi…”

“Sakura, don’t.” While interrupting her, Itachi also stopped and turned around. “Don’t give yourself false hopes. They’re not looking for you and they won’t be for a few days. I’ve made sure of that. And by the time they discover you’re gone, we will be far away from your village. So far that not even Kakashi Hatake nor will the whole ABNU black ops be able to find you.”

She stayed with her mouth open. His confidence woke up a new wave of hate in her belly. Felling her cheeks turn red and fist clenching, she screamed. “Then why don’t you just get it over with and kill me?!”

“Sakura,” he sighted and then tried to explain in a patient tone people usually speak to little children, “how many times do I have to tell you, that  _I am not_  going to kill you?”

How dare he lie to her face like this? How dare he speak to her like she is an utter fool?

“You can tell me as many times as you like! I’m never going to believe you! I’m never going to trust you! Because I HATE you, Itachi Uchiha! Do you hear me?! I HATE you so much that…”

Sakura had to bend in her waits in order to make her voice powerful enough. She put all her strength to scream so loud that flock of birds flew away just to escape that horrifying high pitch sound.

“You’re a killer, murderer! SICK, SICK criminal and there is nothing in this world! NOTHING that could make me believe you! DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

She closed her eyes filling with tears as her throat hurt and pinched from the endless effort she was squeezing into the voice.

“Are you done?” Patiently waiting until she used up all the words of hate she could find, Itachi asked. It wasn’t really anything new to him. To be despised like this. After all, he himself choose this path long ago.

“Yes.” Sakura answered with the last remaining whisper. Then probably lost her voice for a moment.

“Good, then we can continue.” He turned around, showing her back of his brand new Akatsuki robe again. And after a few seconds, she followed. Releasing at least some of that pressure tired her but also helped more than she could imagine.

* * *

It was just as he said, not an hour after the one sided argument, forest disappeared and a land of never ending fields lied under their toes. Sakura froze for a second, mesmerized by the flood of green freshness.

Since spring was still at its outbreak there was yet a low verdant blanket over the infinite area which seemed a lot like strangely colored sea.

Itachi stopped, giving her time to absorb the struck of beauty. He didn’t turn around, but observed the overflow of emotion with his sensitive hearing. It was clear that she had an inner fight again. As her body started to relax under the effect of peacefully green young crop, mind immediately pushed the adrenaline back to her veins in hopeless try to remind her of being cautious. She growled and clenched her fists under the pressure of two urges thrusting over each other.

He waited, curious if she was able to beat the two sensations all by herself. Or at least decide which of them is more important to feel right now. But when she just stood there, gritting her teeth, he turned around.

“There is a cabin ahead. We should reach it by nightfall,” he said calmly, and when her face returned to the well-known frown, he knew she decided.

With Sakura again stubbornly gazing on the ground, Itachi made his first few steps along the road heading straight through two pea green fields. He couldn’t help but adore how easily she was able to show her emotions, whether it was anger, happiness or fear. Of course that he could experience all those feelings as well, on some level, but to let others around know by smiling or rising his voice properly, that was a whole other thing. Not being able to do that himself, it made him curious about her even more, and a sudden urge to learn about that ability of hers struck him again. But without much of an effort, he pushed that thought back into the black hole in his mind.

So that was it, she suddenly wasn’t home anymore. The comforting shadow of forest disappeared and the landscape changed into something alien and unfamiliar. Sakura’s desperation grew by every step she made as the distance between her and Konoha village was slowly starting to show itself.

_Come on! Think of something! Anything!_

If she had the mind of Shikamaru or the persistence of Naruto or even the ability of that annoying Ino, she could use it to her advantage, but she was only Sakura Haruno, average medical ninja with inhuman strength that she has been ripped off by that irritating bracelet.

* * *

Fields eventually changed into meadows and by the time the sun passed noon the sky slowly filled with dark clouds. It was clear that strong rain was going to follow soon. And just like they both anticipated, first few drops soaked into the dirt and after them – a dreadful rainfall.

It didn’t take much for Sakura to notice that she was freezing. Although her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit anything or to make a single complain, there was no mistake that Itachi surely heard her teeth clatter as her whole body shook under the cold wind and icy raindrops.

_How he’s still so calm, damn it?_

As she was enabled to use chakra, her shoes buried into the slippery mud with every step, unlike Itachi’s, who with serene elegance walked on that watery terrain. She cursed him with every thought and stubbornly continued to follow his way. Piercing his back and the red cloud between his wide shoulders with hateful gaze.

_This is NOT going to break me! YOU are NOT going to break me! NO! NO! NO!_

Screaming at herself she clenched her fists and continued to wade through a layer of mud floating down the path they were walking.

It felt like an eternity before the clouds finally thinned out and the horrible raid stopped. She didn’t know how long they’ve been traveling like this, but she was certain that it was one of the worst experiences in her whole life, along with the fact that she was abducted by a world known criminal. Criminal who was able to remain mute the  _whole_  day! It drove her crazy, mad and furious. If she had a chance she would kicked him into a bloody bulb. If she only had a tiny winy amount of chakra to spare, she would use it all only to punch him in the guts, hard.

The sun was slowly coming down to the horizon and now cloudless sky gained a new pink and orange shade. If not in the claws of this annoyingly quiet and also dangerous man, Sakura would melt under the romantic view. Wide skyline with a cabin at the end.  _A cabin!_

“We’re here!” She screamed in relief.  _Fire! Warm! Please let it be cozy in there!_

Forgetting all about the miserable situation she picked up her pace to be in that small wooden hut as soon as possible. Passed around Itachi and without looking back she ran towards the end of their today’s journey.

For merely a second he slowed and focused at the strange tickling feeling in his chest. Did he really just heard her laugh? And then as quickly as it appeared it was gone, leaving the same hollowness and pain as before. Itachi didn’t let himself to be concerned by that and went on until he met with Sakura at a small dirty porch.

“So? What now?” She hug her arms and hesitantly looked up to his still face.

“Are you waiting to be invited in?” he answered her with another question.

“Oh, hell no!” Like she just realized that her good manners took the better of her actions, she walked through the rusty door and slammed them to Itachi’s face. Full of surprises, that’s what she was. Not something he was used to.

Sakura leaned on the closed door and slowly slid down on her butt. Clothes was still wet and with the night coming the temperature dropped again. She would need to warm herself somehow.

While looking around she noticed that it seemed the cabin was probably expecting their arrival some time ago. How long did he planned all this? She could only guess, but he surely was well prepared.

There was only a single room with small brick fireplace and dusty pile of wood in one corner and one old looking mattress in the other. Not much really, but it would have to be enough. She stood up, and while dropping mud all over the floor, took the corner of the mattress and moved it next to the yet cold hearth. Then sat down and nicely piled some of the chunks into it. Sakura thought for a while. With chin resting at the knees she hug her legs and for a seconds lost herself.

_So now what? What the hell I’m supposed to do now? Are they really not looking for me yet? And what day is today, anyway?_

Feeling of helplessness slowly crept into her stomach and she suddenly felt the same thick ball in her neck when the tears were filling her eyes.

“No.” She murmured and shook her head trying to fight off the irritating pinch in her throat.

_I can’t give up just yet!_

Slowly sliding her eyes at the ankle, she started examining the bracelet Itachi forced on her. It didn’t seem to have any kind of opening. The two parts, that joined together when she heard the “click” noise, must have somehow sealed the ends with binding spell or something. If she could use her chakra it would be easy to unlock this damn piece of crap but since the very thing that she needed to open witch chakra, forbid her from using it, she found herself stuck, clenching teeth once again, under the urge to scream.

_Damn you, Itachi!_

Just before bursting into raging outbreak she calmed herself with few deep breaths. There wasn’t really point in letting her hot-headed temper cloud her mind. She had to be calm, serene and even tranquil if she was to defeat Itachi in his own game. He may rob her of her strength but she still had her own stubborn persistence and now was the right time to use it.

_Let’s see. I can’t open it and if I run, he can sense me. Or he can sense his own chakra bound into this bracelet. He said “almost everywhere”. Hmm, I wonder how far this thing can reach._

She would waste her energy trying to run away now. They have been in the middle of nowhere and the terrain was still muddy and slippery, not really a good conditions for running. However, if there won’t be any more rain, the road back to the forest could be dry before dawn. If she’s going to run fast enough, there is still a chance.

_I wonder… how long does he sleep?_

Sakura twitched as the sound of door handle returned her back to reality. Itachi looked at her, then around the room she messed with the mud on her shoes. His face was emotionless as ever, but she would swore that his eyes had the sparkle of disapproval and annoyance.

“You’re not going to scare me with that face, I’m already used to that,” Sakura mumbled under her nose and turned back at the pile of wood she had prepared.

“Good, you’re adjusting quickly,” he said, tone steady as a wide river. Crossing the room with few long steps he leaned down the fire place and using the jutsu, passed for generation in his clan, he light it.

Sakura lost herself in the scene. The last time she had seen Sasuke, he was only thirteen and already the cutest boy in their class. Now, a few years later, he surely must have grown into a stunningly handsome man. How much he would look alike his older brother, who now performing the same jutsu she had seen performing Sasuke many times, met all her expectations of charming and gentle Uchiha.

She quickly moved her attention somewhere else, didn’t want to be caught gazing at him like a drooling teen. However alluring he might seem to her sight, she shouldn’t allow herself to be deluded by the simple thing like look… and those coal black eyes with red flames mirroring inside them as he was poking the fire in order to bring it to life.

_Snap out of it, Sakura!_

_Oh, give me a break, I’m just tired!_

She shoot her inner self down and stubbornly scowled on the floor.

In the meantime Itachi narrowed and now was towering over her. She didn’t want to give him any of her precious courtesy and kept ignoring him. But knowing that he was studying her once again, made her belly squirm.

“Your clothes is still wet.” He uttered calmly but when getting no response his presence over her crouching body disappeared.

Sakura heard almost silent movement behind her back, although not letting her guard down, she refused to acknowledge him in any way. Only when a blunt noise cut through the dense stillness she instinctively turned around. Her chin dropped slightly when she saw a kunai sticking from the other side of a wooden wall, then Itachi tied a thin rope to it and stretched it across the room with another kunai bluntly piercing to the soft timber. Making an improvised clothesline he tested its stability and then took down his Akatsuki robe.

“What are you… ?” She gasped as he kept undressing. Thick muscles on his back danced when the hands were pulling T-shirt over his head and Sakura felt her mouth go dry. She has never been with a naked man in a room by herself. Hell, she has never been with a man in the middle of  _fucking_  nowhere by herself.

“I need my clothes dry by tomorrow, I suggest you do the same.” When only in a simple black underpants, he moved next to the fireplaces, comfortably seated himself and leaned his head on the wall.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and just knew that she was blushing from the tip of her nose to the toes on her feet. Her gaze fixed upon his firm abdominals slowly crept up across his well build chest and collarbones covered in a slim strip of hair from his velvet ponytail. Not being able to stop herself, she ended drooling over his perfectly symmetrical jawline and soft lips.

_SAKURA!_

A slap came down on her mind and she sharply closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. This was getting out of control. How is she supposed to focus now? Her yet teenage body, full of raging hormones, failed her. This was wrong on so many levels that she would spent the rest of her life counting them.

Decision has been made and Sakura slunk over to the other side of the dusty room, leaving the warm spot she created on the mattress empty. She stayed crouched in the corner like she wanted to blend with the walls behind her. With eyes still closed she tensed every muscle in her stomach in order to calm her beating heart.

“Sakura,” he spoke gently and she almost jumped out of her skin.

“What?” repaying his politeness with own poisonous voice, she barked.

“The mattress was meant for you. You’re only catch cold like this.”

His tone sounded almost concerned and if she wasn’t this angry and maybe if he wasn’t a vicious criminal, she would have stayed in touched awe.

“Don’t tell me what to do, you…“ Sakura hissed, gritting her teeth once again, furious about his serene behavior.

He remained mute and stayed like that for the next long moments.

With passing minutes, Sakura felt her body slowly relax while the raging heat vanished, listening to the flames peacefully devouring the wood inside the fire place, the long exhausting journey had started to take its prize. Her lids grew heavier and not an hour passed when her head fell on her shoulder. Even when her body was picked from the floor by someone’s strong hands, she didn’t protested as he laid her somewhere soft and warm. Hazily opening her eyes, she smiled.

“Sasuke? You’ve returned…” restful whisper slipped through her lips and she could swear that the dark haired man smiled back at her. But in that time she was already back in the world of dreams.

* * *

Sakura was slowly coming to her senses. Even in her wildest dreams she wouldn’t have expected to sleep that well out there, with Itachi so close to her. When her brain reacted to his name, sudden waking punch came down and with a sharp gasp, she sat up. Although her eyes weren’t in their one hundred percent, she still kept looking around trying to bring them to life. And it seemed to work, because hazy room around her started to brighten up. From what she could tell so far, he left her alone. With the clothes, he hang last night, gone and the kunai still stuck into the walls. But she expected him to be back very soon. Leaving no time for hesitation she jumped out and quickly pulled her newly gained weapon out of the soft timber. Her hearth raised as she ran for the other one and took it as well. Then let herself think for a second, carefully listening to the surroundings. The silence of the morning was thick, no birds, no wind, nothing. And more importantly – no Itachi.

This was her chance, she stormed out of the hut, not really thinking where she headed. The ground was already dry, only a small pools of dirty water has been left now and then as a reminder of a fierce rainfall.

Sakura picked up her pace, both kunai clutching in each of her fists. Black cloak flying on her back, she raised her hand and unbuttoned it. It was only slowing her down anyway.

With air whistling in her ears and pulse around one thousand, she almost smiled, if not even laughed. For a second she left herself hope and think that she had won, that he had underestimated her will, her powers. But when a flock of ravens started to land in the middle of her road, she sharply stopped, breaking her run for life with one foot while the other was already preparing for fight and maintaining stability.

“I’m NOT going back!” She screamed at the figure building in front of her. “NO!” When the clone opened his eyes she threw one of her kunai in desperate need to get him out of her sight.

“That was foolish.”

When hearing his voice behind, she quickly turned, with the last weapon prepared for attack.

“I won’t fight you,” he stated calmly.

“That’s too bad, I will!”

It was hard to aim without looking higher than his knees, but she wasn’t going to give up just like that.

“I thought that we’ve already settled this.” He avoided each her blow without any real effort, yet she still kept going at him.

“Well… then… you… though… wrong.” She gasped for air, yet it didn’t seem that she was going to stop until reaching absolute limit. Her strikes were hopelessly slow and she knew that. Without her chakra she was only an ordinary girl, with the skills of a ninja, of course, but still a girl.

“You know, I could easily end this.” It wasn’t a question, only a simple comment but they had another long journey ahead and he wasn’t in a mood to carry her tired body all over again.

“But you won’t.” She replied. “You need me to trust you.” Almost victorious grin appeared on her face when realizing that she surprised him as the kunai missed just an inch. She stopped, trying to catch her breath.

“You figured that out, hn?” Itachi copied her movements and relaxed as well.

“I don’t know what sick intentions you have with me but I guess that you need me for something, whatever it is.” Even without looking into his face she could tell that he didn’t anticipated this.

“You’re right.” It didn’t feel like defeat, he was actually impressed.

“But if you think that I’ll trust someone like you, you’re an idiot.” She barked. “You’ve killed so many innocent people and hurt those I care about! And yet, you’re still so confident about yourself! Thinking that you can gain my trust like this? Oh no, it’s  _beyond_  stupid.”

“Sakura.” He stood in front of her in an instant. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

She froze. Her heart missed a beat, unable to react properly. How was that even possible? Why did he was doing this to her all over again? She gulped and still refused to look up to his eyes, but her fighting pose disappeared the moment she felt his warmth radiating only a few inches from her chest.

“What do you mean?” Keeping her voice strong and steady needed more self-control than she would have ever guessed.

“Your body is failing you,” he whispered into her ear and noticed as her shoulders shook under the unexpected urge to gulp for more air.

“NO!” Sakura shrieked and with eyes closed, threw a helpless punch deep into Itachi’s stomach. Not knowing if he let her or didn’t really expected it, she felt her fist meet his lax muscles and right then he quietly gasped into her ear. But by that time she already jumped a step back, prepared for another fight.

Her eyes widened when he disappeared right in front of her.

 _Oh no, that’s bad!_  Sakura managed to make a single thought before she noticed his strong grip behind her.

“Let go of me!” Screaming and resisting, her arms were twisted backwards and the kunai slipped from her fingers.

“You’re making it uneasy for both of us.” He was talking more to himself than her, while she felt her wrists being tied by a familiar chakra thread. Then he turned her around and for a while observed her face with her lids tightly closed.

She was almost sure that he chuckled before he threw her over his shoulder. Sakura yelped in surprise and opened her eyes.

“What’s so funny? Let me down!” She protested kicking her feet. No answer.

“Oh, you’re so dead! Just wait until I’m free of that damn bracelet! I’ll show you!”

She kept screaming pointless threats at him the whole time he slowly walked back to their cabin. The stubbornness and energy with which she opposed him, warmed an empty place near his heart. It was almost amusing watching her fight him with so much persistence. He could only guess how Sasuke was able to resist her charms and the fiery sparks in the jade eyes full of life for that long, and if Itachi wasn’t used to be so distant towards his feelings, he would probably fall for her sooner or later. Surprised by that thoughts he found himself regretting the inability to properly care or desire anything else than redemption of his miserable life.

* * *

However long it took them to reach the cabin, Sakura didn’t seem to calm down. He carried her inside and maybe harder that planned threw her back on the mattress. She finally shut up, and with lips pressed into thin line, started ignoring him. Without a word Itachi turned around and walked away, closing the door behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?! Come back and face me! You! Arrrghh! Do you hear me?!” Her voice echoed in the steady morning air.

Itachi leaned on the porch wall and waited. The sun was already up, starting to make its way to the cloudless sky. With his arms crossed on the chest he listened as Sakura burst out a few more insults before shutting up again. Normally, he was very patient man and would probably wait hours just to torture her nerves, but now he was running out of time. He needed to reach the town ahead by the end of the day.

He returned back and now was towering over her. “Shall we continue?”

“Do as you please, I’m not going anywhere,” she spit.

Now  _this_  was getting on  _his_  nerves. Before she could even react, he reached for her throat and pulled her high up while pining her helplessly on the wall with her toes only lightly tickling the floor.

“I think you do  _not_  fully comprehend your situation, Sakura.” His tone was dark and hot breath shivered her face when she suddenly found herself facing his blood red sharingan. Gasping for air her own eyes widened as she felt his lips lean close to her ear once more.

“I can do  _things_  to you, unimaginable  _things_.” His deep voice vibrated through all her chest down to her lower belly where it exploded into a thousand sparkles. She wanted to repay him with some sassy comment, but with her neck being squeezed like that she didn’t have a chance.

“I know very well how woman body works and I can feel your body working against you right now.” He whispered and to make his statement true he reached around her waist and slowly untied the chakra threads. The sensation of her shaking breath and beating heart slowly started to take over him as well.

Realizing that her hands were free she immediately caught his arm in a desperate try to free herself. Even when he slowly put her back on the feet and loosen his grip, she still wasn’t able to let him go. She just stood there, eyes twitching and wide open – helpless against the attack of his most deadly weapon.

Although his pupils regained their normal dark grey color, he didn’t lose the confident, arrogant stand. She would have slapped the hell out of him if only he wasn’t standing so close. Suddenly she felt an urgent need to soak into the wall behind her.

Seconds magically turned into an eternity and despite the rage within her mind, she couldn’t pull her eyes from his ever calm face. Realizing her knees grew weak under his staring gaze, she panicked, squeezing his wrist even more with a silent prayer that he let her go.

“We can go on like this, but I feel you wouldn’t last much longer.”

That  _tone_  of his! It made her furious and for a while she regained the stubborn childish frown.

“Are you challenging me?”

It was not an inch that he moved towards her face and she already opened her mouth in an expectation of a kiss. _What the hell, Sakura?!_ As if she realized her silly behavior, she immediately bit on her lip and held her breath to prevent herself from that kind of stupid reaction again.

“You can pretend as you like, but I already know your weakness,” he purred, expecting her to give in soon.

She finally managed to close her eyes and hide herself from that burning gaze. Embarrassment flew freely though her veins as she clearly comprehended the devouring heat that melt her bones.

“What is your decision, Sakura?”

Almost non-existent touch of his lips on her cheek was the last drop. When her insides exploded and her body roared for more, she eased the tense.

“Please, don’t.” A silent plea slipped through her lips and within a second his overwhelming presence was gone. Sakura let her shaking body slide down on the floor and gasped for air.

Itachi made a few steps back and for a while observed her defeated position – surprised by his own anger that she actually asked him to stop. Did he really wanted to feel her so badly? If she was to look up now, there would be no question about his inner fight. This was turning out completely different than he had planned and it was  _him_ who clenched his fists under an overflow of emotions.

“We’ll set off as soon as you’re ready,” he snapped and quickly retreated from the suddenly tight room.

The cold breeze of spring morning washed his face and Itachi took a deep breath. Inhaling all the refreshing scent of the green fields into his lungs. It brought him just the right amount of self-control that he lacked in the dense atmosphere inside the hut. How could he lost himself in her like this? Was it his body which he failed to control? No, that was utterly impossible. He refused to believe this stupid nonsense and pushed all doubts out of his mind, regaining the same serene posture he was used to.

For a while he let his thoughts go back to the time he stalked Sakura, before finally deciding it was the right time to take her away. He already knew about her abilities, her will and her desire for his younger brother. And it were those features that made him choose her over all the other people he considered before. He needed her, just as she told him. But making her trust him will probably be a whole other challenge, because she just surpassed all his expectations.

* * *

Even after a while she couldn’t stop her limbs from shaking. It wasn’t out of fear though, it was rather the unspoken and forbidden desire to feel Itachi’s dominant body press harder into her own. No matter how wrong it felt, she wasn’t able to resist the urge. Not in the moment of closeness anyway. Her mind clouded by his hot breath was now slowly clearing and only the shivering sensation in her lower belly reminded her of all the bad things she was wishing for just a few minutes ago.

_I’m going crazy! If he keeps doing this… No! That just cannot happen! I have to find a way out, as soon as humanly possible._

With all the remaining strength she stand up and calmed herself with one… two… three… deep breaths. Waited until her hands stopped shaking completely and finally came out.

“So, where are we going anyway?” She asked and this time it was Itachi who was torn out of the depths of his thoughts.

“You’ll see.” He answered with steady tone safely returned into his voice.

“Can’t you just once tell me a normal answer? If you really need me to trust you, why not start with being honest?”

She had her point, he couldn’t argue with that.

“We’re heading to a small town called Pitto and then towards the border with Land of Sounds,” he stated politely and moved out of the porch to pick up the road up to the hills on their right side. Without turning around he knew that she followed him.

* * *

This time Sakura was actually glad that Itachi avoided all the unnecessary conversation topics. She needed to think her way out anyway. No matter how much he was going to torture her if she would fail again, she  _was_  trying to escape. There wasn’t time to wait for the rescue team of her own village, even though she was sure that they would find her eventually, she couldn’t afford to lose any more dignity left. Who knows what else could he be capable of? Sakura was scared only to think what would happen this morning insie the hut if she didn’t managed to stop him. And the fact that if he wanted to continue, there would be nothing that she could do, except begging, which was completely out of the question. She is a shinobi and she must find her own way out of this damn mess, the sooner the better.

 


	3. Chapter 3

So this was the town he spoke of? Sakura couldn’t stop the disgusted grin from appearing on her face.

The streets they were walking through were beyond revolting. Most of the houses looked like falling apart any minute. Corroded wood marked by the old age and lack of care smelled stale and decayed. What looked like a main road, was actually a wide compacted mixture of mud and garbage that was left behind. The people they passed traced them with yellowish eyes and rotten teeth showed in their evil smile that spoke for their corrupted thoughts.

She shivered when the scent of piss and excrements attacked her nose and unknowingly moved closer to Itachi.

“If you have any plans to run away again, I strongly suggest to wait until the next town.” Despite the repulsing scene before their eyes, he managed to stay calm.

_Yeah, you wish!_  She frowned. This village may be disgusting, but the less he expected her to try anything, the more she was tempted to do that. Just wait for the right moment.

“Hey handsome!”

Sakura jumped and looked over her shoulder, only to see a group of streetwalkers hungrily ogling their way.

“Leave the little pink one behind and come have some  _real_  fun, with  _real_  women!” One of them screamed lusciously pulling her short yukata even higher over her thigh.

Sakura quickly turned away to avoid seeing some more of that woman’s naked body and felt a tiny blush coming over her cheeks. She looked up to Itachi who was steadily walking forward, with no real emotion in his face. Not like she expected him to show it, anyway.

They came through frail entrance to dimly lit room with some dirty wooden tables and chairs. It seemed to be some kind of a public eating place and pub at the same time. And now it was Sakura, who was getting all the greedy and hungry looks.

“What is this place?” She whispered, rather facing down the messy floor than the ugly men around. She despised the way they were spying her, like they were trying to undress her with their filthy eyes.

“Just stay calm and don’t talk too much.” He gave her a brief instructions and they both seated themselves to the most distant table.

“Easy to say that,” she mumbled and with the corner of her eye peaked around. They were all so foul, it made her sick.

“We won’t be staying here too long, don’t worry.” That almost sounded like he was trying to soothe her.

Not much conviction ran through her voice, though. “Sure.”

Another nasty looking man came to their table, asking what they would like to eat and drink. Itachi didn’t hesitate and ordered for both of them. Sakura watched as the man gave them an excited toothless smile and then hobbled away.

Then they just waited, silently, and Sakura allowed herself to become a little more comfortable around all those weird looking people. Until one of them stood up and came all the way across the room, only to sit next to her closely. She shivered and bit on her lower lip just to keep her stomach from turning upside down. He smelled awful, like something rotten was settled inside him.

“How much for her?” The man asked and rose one his hand with the intention to wrap it tightly around Sakura’s waits.

Only to be interrupted by Itachi’s blood red Sharigan. “Don’t.”

The atmosphere around their table got heavier in an instant. Sakura froze, overwhelmed with disgust and fear. She had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. Itachi looked calm, but the threat in his voice ran deep into the man’s flesh. He stopped his hand and frowned.

“Oh come on, don’t be greedy. She looks delicious, I’ll pay you double you get her for.” His voice sounded cracked and the breath full of alcohol made Sakura’s nose pinch.

“I believe we did not understand each other.” The tone that Uchiha chose now was one of a kind, a murderous weapon itself. “She is  _not_  for sale.”

Sakura gulped. This was getting dangerous, she had never seen someone look so lethal. The man next to her hesitated. Probably rethinking his foolish decision.

Itachi didn’t move a muscle, his eyes were tied upon the other man’s face and with unspoken menace – he waited.

For a few long seconds nothing happened, with the bloody promise lingering in the air no-one even dared to breathe. The whole room fell stiff. Everybody was on their toes, expecting the Akatsuki to make his move.

Despite her own hate for Itachi, Sakura felt something unexpected. To be protected with such fierce determinations made her feel safe, that even if something  _was_  to happen to her, he would surely have taken care of everything. He would be right there, hated and despised by her, but still at her side, even if she didn’t want him to.

“That’s too bad.” The ugly man next to her chuckled nervously and slowly stood up. “I’ll leave you two love birds alone, then.” He backed away and the pub returned to the familiar alcoholic buzz as before.

But not Sakura, her head started to hurt as she was forcing the feeling of gratitude towards Itachi out of her mind. To be relaxed and comfortable next to him was the last thing she needed just now. Who cares he saved her from faith she could have never even dream of? It was still all his fault and  _he_  was the one responsible for the risky situation she was stuck in. And it was also his bracelet that made her so vulnerable. He – Uchiha Itachi– was the one to blame, the one to be scared of, disgusted and all the other things that were slowly fading away from her system.

_Get it together, Sakura! Make your move, now’s your chance! He thinks you’re too scared to go for it! NOW!_

“I – I thin – k, I think, I need to use the ladies room.” She mumbled slowly and raised her eyes to his serene face.

“Go on, then... Or do you need me to guide you there?” He leaned down and propped his back against the wooden wall behind.

“No, I do  _not_!” She hastily stood up and with long steps marched her way towards the toilet sign.

So, she was going for it after all. Itachi sighed and for a while let himself close his weary eyes. She could at least wait until they eat their meals. Chasing her on empty stomach is going to be most unpleasant.

“It seems your little bird flew away.”

And it wouldn’t go without a fight, what a shame. Itachi turned around and slowly stood up as well, founding himself face to face with the same man as a while ago.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Malicious grin decorated the man’s face when the Sharingan ninja remained mute and calmly looked around. Twenty? That wasn’t that bad, he should be out of here in a few minutes.

“This is your last chance to let me go,” Itachi stated quietly, not really interested in the fact that not only the pervert but the whole pub was prepared to make his day a little more interesting.

“To let you go? Cha!” The man burst into loud laughter. “You’re mine, asshole. And your precious little bird was lost the moment she jumped out of the window.”

“Yeah! Let’s see how fast she can run!” Barked some other guy, viciously smiling in the corner.

“Or how fast you can die.”

In a flash, the Akatsuki disappeared and then almost immediately reappeared behind some random guy, his kunai worked quickly and in the next second hot blood was pouring freely from the deep cut in the man’s throat.

* * *

 

She knew nobody was behind her and despite the rising cold she wasn’t going to stop just like that. There was a chance that it would take few minutes before Itachi would realize that she actually ran again. And by the time he would start looking for her, she was going to be far, far away. So far that even the damn bracelet wouldn’t help him.

The town was dark, but Sakura very well remembered from which direction they came here. Or not? She quickly broke her run when finding herself face to face with a high wall of stale logs. She cursed and turned around.

But the way out was blocked by tall man figure. “Oh, look who’s in a hurry.”

“And she’s a nasty one, I can tell.” Other one appeared right next to her.

She yelped when a hand of a third man tried to catch her from the shadow of high building on her left, then hastily jumped a step back into the blind end of a street that was supposed to lead her to safety. Her pulse rose in panic and she felt a freezing sweat soak into the black shirt from Itachi.

_Itachi! Where are you?_  Her thoughts reached for him in a desperate need to find comfort. But he was gone, and she stood there alone, helpless and shaking.

“Don’t be scared, little one. We won’t hurt you…  _much_.” The man chuckled over his own joke and slowly continued to close her only way out.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she screamed, hoping that there would be someone,  _anyone_ , who would actually help her. Her body raged. That stupid bracelet, if she hadn’t had it, those three would be long unconsciousness on the dirty ground by now.

“See, I told you! This one is a fighter.”

“Yeah, I fucking love when they do this.”

“Let’s brake her!”

All three deep voices agreed. Sakura gulped. Her body started to tremble uncontrollably. What was the thing they talked about? What were they going to do? And why Itachi wasn’t here to save her yet? Realizing that she relied on him once again awaken a new wave of fire in her chest.

“JUST LET ME GO! OR YOU’LL SEE!” However strong she managed to push her tone, it only amused them more.

“This is fun.”

Before she even tried to react a punch came down to her face, sudden pain stroke her cheek and she felt like a half of her face just fell off. Gasping for air she wasn’t able to maintain stability and with a disgusting splash buried her hands deep into the smelly mud.

“Already on your knees? That’s pathetic.” She heard one of the man make few steps and then a strong grip pulled her up again. She spit out the blood that suddenly filled her mouth when another punch met her face from the other side.

“Stop that, you ruin her.”

Helplessly catching her senses she leaned her hazy limbs back to someone’s wide chest and felt his fingers wrap around her thin neck from behind. Instinctively reaching for his arms she would almost forgot about the other two attackers. Only to be reminded of their presence in a second.

It was too dark for her to notice that the man in front of her stuck his palm deep into his pants and then forced it under her nose.

“YUCK!” She shrieked and almost puked herself from the overwhelming smell of his unwashed manhood.

“Don’t you like it, little one? You’ll be full of it very soon, so you better get used to that.”

Choking on her own blood and the repulsive odor, she fell again and crouched into a ball. Just to become a victim of the man behind her who, with a sharp blade prepared, made one long cut starting on her shoulder bone and ending somewhere in the middle of her back.

A long painful scream pierced the stiff night air and Sakura immediately acknowledged the warmth soaking into her shirt. Tears filled her eyes when he pulled her on her feet once again and the agony of her wound spread through her whole body.

“Let’s see what you’re hiding under that.”

Without even realizing, someone’s cold fingers took the lower hem of her shirt and with quick rip tore it apart. Cool breeze on her bare breasts awaken her and she hopelessly widened her eyes.

“Mmmm, nice and pink.”

She couldn’t see his face, but clearly heard the smack tone of his tongue, and a hungry lick of his lips.

“Please, don’t!” Her spirit broken, she cried out, willing to do just anything only to make them stop.

Another desperate shriek pushed through her tired throat when a hard hand violently fondled her exposed chest.

By that time tears roamed freely on her slightly swollen face and unable to fight back anymore Sakura was thrown back on the unwelcoming filthy ground.

“Now let’s see how you manage to take  _him_  in.”

For merely a second she saw a light coming from the main street and then a shadow stepped in and with him, that revolting smell again.

Then… she flew, flew through the air and slowly landed on the ground. The firm grip in her hair disappeared and the only thing she could apprehend was a quick glimpse and a dreadful scream of those three men. Unable to react she just lie there, in the mud, staring on the cloudless sky sprinkled with stars. Cold started to overtake her body, but it wasn’t the cause of her unstoppable shivers.

After a while… a voice, that deep serene voice, calling her name.

“It’s so nice and shiny. Do you see, Sasuke?” Mumbling, she raised one of her hands towards the thousands stars above her head.

“Stay with me, Sakura. Just hold on.”

He took her into his arms and she felt her body floating through the fresh night air. It made her so sleepy.

* * *

 

Adding speed to his feet, Itachi ran as fast as he possibly could. The girl in his arms absently babbled and he felt her skin getting warmer every minute. Was she poisoned? It definitely looked like it.

Starting to think up a plan along the way, Itachi didn’t really have the time for waiting. Her fever climbed up quickly and when they finally reached the house, he had prepared weeks ago, she was already burning up. He stormed in and immediately made his way to the bathroom. Stuck both of them under the shower and let out a stream of cold water.

“Sakura! Don’t fall asleep, do you hear me?”

The girl in his arms just lied there, if he had let her go she would fall on the floor. This was bad, was she already unconsciousness?

“Sakura!” He took both her shoulders and shook her in a desperate try to bring her back to her senses.

“It’s raining.” She whispered softly and Itachi sighed in relief.

“Listen to me, Sakura!” He calmed his voice a tried to catch her own hazy eyes with his dark look. Her hazy stare was wandering around the shower until she finally noticed him.

“Why is so hot in here?” She mumbled and frowned.

“It’s alright, you’re going to be just fine.” Trying to soothe her seemed to work for now.

When she finally managed to stand a little on her own, Itachi moved a few wet strands of her pink hair from the swollen face. Those three did a real number on her. He heard her screams all the way to the pub, but by the time he dealt with all those men inside, she had already been broken.

“It hurts.” Sakura sobbed and a new wave of tears lost itself in the streams of freezing water.

“I know, just try to relax.” He urgently needed to examine her wounded back.

“Make it stop.”

She wouldn’t probably even know who he was if he had asked her now. The look full of trust, she was giving him, made his insides squirm. “Sakura, listen to me. I need to see the wound on your back.” Once more he managed to catch her blank gaze.

“Okay.” She nodded not really knowing what he was trying to tell her.

“But I have to take down your shirt.” He said as mildly as he possibly could. Not like the torn up T-shirt could actually hide anything, but just in case.

“Mmhm.” She nodded again.

Itachi held his breath for a while and turned her around, then gently pulled the cloth from her shoulders and let it fall on the floor. There was one single cut, shining with red on her creamy skin. The bleeding almost stopped and only a tiny trickles of blood made their way down to the curve above her butt, still safely dressed in the black leggings and shorts. He used the Sharingan to inspect the wound closely. Unknowingly roaming his fingers around.

“It tickles.” Her soft voice caught his attention and he saw her back arch under the feather of a touch he had given her.

Itachi found his own tone to be slightly husky. “Most of the poison is probably gone now.”

They both fell silent and as much as he fought it, Itachi found himself unable to take his eyes nor hands down from her seductive young body. He gently caressed the surroundings of the cut and listened sharply to every sound she produced.

With her palms on the wet wall, Sakura slowly started to come to her senses. The tender touch of warm fingers exploring her skin made her belly shiver with strange sensation. She felt her spine arch on its own and her head leaned backwards. Every word she tried to say, was lost in something new, something she never thought her throat could make. The poison clouded her judgment, it didn’t hurt anymore. The only thing she was able to perceive was the tremble of her knees growing weak under the man’s delicate hands.

No, this was wrong. He shouldn’t do this, not to her, not in her state. And yet, he had to close his eyes in a hopeless try to calm his nerves when all the blood that was traveling down to his pants.

“No, don’t stop.” Sakura moaned and it had an effect of exposition in his stomach. When Itachi felt her naked body press against his chest, his hands automatically wrapped themselves around her waist. This was sick! He had never had this much trouble to control himself, not in a fight, nor with a woman. Clenching his teeth he slowly took her by the hips and pushed her away. What he needed to do right now, was to clean the wound and smooth her pain with some medications. Not cuddle in a shower, with her under the effect of some crazy hallucination.

He reached for one of the towels hanging near and wrapped it around her. Then gently took her in his arms and stepped out. With the water still running he left the bathroom and chose one of the rooms with bed to lie her in. It was clear that the fever will return eventually, but after chasing away the worst he hoped that she would heal quickly.

Leaving her comfortably on her stomach, he left the bedroom for a while and went to look for the supplies he prepared. It was thanks to his plan to stay in this house for few days that he had everything he needed. He lighted the fire and let a pot with water and some herbs to boil, then took bandages and ointment from the shelf with first aid provisions and after finally stopping the running water in the bathroom, returned back to Sakura.

She was breathing softly and despite her state, slept safe and sound. Before starting to treat her, he allowed himself to calm a little more. Who in the world was this girl? He never had the trouble to keep his emotions at bay, so why now of all times? It was like the anger he had on himself for not being able to control around her, cleared a path for other feelings to invade his helpless heart every time he experienced her melting flesh under his tender touch. Did she even know how dangerous her innocence was? How tempted he came to be, even from the fiery look she gave him while fighting his influence on her? Such fragile creature with so much strength in her, it made him want her so much more. He grew weak in her presence and she became allured by his dark desire and without thinking, Itachi knew, that those feelings are going to devour them both.

Well in that case, he must be strong enough to suppress his needs. He did it many times in his life, then why not again?

Itachi relaxed for a while and closed his eyes. His serene calmness returned and as soon as his mind became a blank slate again, he put the bandages and ointment on the nightstand next to the bed. Then proceeded to gently unroll her towel and examined the cut once more with his head straight this time. Luckily, it wasn’t deep and most of the poison had already bled out. They had fortune on their side.

He stood up and after only a few seconds returned with hot water and some more herbs. Firstly, he had to clean the cut. Despite the shower they had been in, this water had the essence of medical herbs boiled into it. He soaked a tip of one clean towel and then softly strolled up and down her back. With no intention to wake her tranquil slumber. This way he was able to control himself with no real effort and could completely focus on the healing process.

When sure the wound was cleaned enough, he dried out the unnecessary water and then reached for the ointment. Stopped for a second with hand hovering over her shoulder, when he noticed she moved and mumbled something he didn’t understand. Then, with Sakura in deep sleep again, rubbed only the most necessary amount of healing substance into the wound. He worked quickly and carefully. With few finishing touches he let the ointment soak in and lit a fireplace to warm up the room. Itachi moved one chair next to her bed and comfortably seated himself, waiting.

* * *

 

First thing Sakura perceived was the burning heat on her back. Then a loud sound somewhere outside. It felt like her head was going to explode over the chattering that she could not stop. Her mouth was dry and her whole body was in so much pain. But when she tried to move only a little, her whole world spun.

“No.” She heard her voice softly wailing and then immediately someone’s hand took her own that was reaching out of the bed she found herself in. She closed her eyes because the searing light only hindered her sensitive sight and let the unknown hand help her move, first on her side and then all the way up. She felt something cold on her lips.

“Drink.” A deep voice commanded her and Sakura let her mouth automatically open for the refreshing water pouring into her system. The soothing effect was instantaneous. She lied down again and fell back to sleep as a sudden exhaustion and relaxation took over her.

* * *

 

Itachi watched over her whole night and day. Helped her drink in the morning and then just kept waiting. Sometimes, when her body started shaking, he only replaced the wet bandages on her neck and the fever dropped. Thoroughly observing the cut on her back he found it almost closed by the time sun was high up in the sky. He intentionally let it breathe to prevent it from festering, but now was a good time to wrap it up so she can finally lie on her back without the danger of reopening it again. He didn’t want to wake her up, though. Until she was able to rest, he was glad that she was healing well enough.

* * *

 

Dusk had fallen over the mountain area and Sakura was still in a deep sleep. It was already over twenty hours from the attack and Itachi was now concerned about the lack of food and water she had had. However unpleasant it was going to be, she would have to wake up, let him bandage her body and eat something. He stood up and leaned over her, placing one hand on the good shoulder and with the fingers of the other gently moved some of the pink hair from her face.

“Sakura.” He whispered softly and she immediately reacted to his voice with a frown.

She had such a lovely dream, why the deep sound was calling her name again? Why they were waking her up when all she wanted, was to sleep for the rest of her life. She was so tired. So exhausted.

“Sakura, wake up, you need to eat.” He said with a tender plea somewhere in the back of his tone.

Oh, her head hurt so much and her body was so heavy. Where was she? Who was she? Sakura felt like she has been sleeping for several years at least. And the serene voice, it was so nice to hear that voice, it was the same voice that soothe her in her sleep. She parted her lids and hazily squinted on the man pale face. Even with her gaze still blurry she thought she knew that face, with those coal eyes that watched over her with so much tenderness and his dark velvet hair, framing perfectly that symmetrical jaw line. Sakura always wanted to stroke her fingers through that hair. Slowly reaching her hand to him, she smiled.

“I knew you would take care of me.” She mumbled.

Before the tips of her fingers could touch the beautiful pale skin, his hand stopped her.

“You’re still half asleep, wake up.”

Pulling her up, she obeyed and sat up. The whole world was still dull and fuzzy but she managed to stop her head from spinning with palms resting on her temples.

“Where am I?” Babbling, Sakura tried to focus on the face in front of her and it finally started to brighten up.

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters now.”

Itachi took her hands and placed them on the back of the chair he had prepared. With her knees bent over the edge of the bed, she stiffed. Something suddenly hit her and she hesitantly turned her head towards the man who was now sitting on the same bed next to her.

“Itachi?” Her eyes widened as her mind was finally able to recognize the features of the previously unknown face.

“Sakura.” He said very slowly. “Please, do not panic. You’re safe now. I won’t hurt you, I only need to-“

The rest of his voice faded away when the weight of recent events caught up to her. Those three men, the revolting smell, her own fear, helplessness and the pain. She started shaking immediately. But as if it wasn’t enough she suffered another punch and squeezed the back of the chair she was holding; trying to ignore that her whole upper body was all but dressed properly.

“No.” Her voice shivered and she had to close her eyes with embarrassment.

_What did he done to me? How? When? Why?_  The burden of questions overwhelmed her mind and the pressure of tears pushing their way to her eyes became unbearable.

“Sakura.” His serene tone was the last drop and she was harshly reminded of her own ill situation.

“NO!” With a shriek she fired up, throwing the chair on the side, only to be immediately caught by his strong hands.

“Please, no!” She cried out and tried to escape a few times before finally gave up and let her limbs lifelessly hang in the air. Her body was overpowered by Itachi’s superior strength and her own uncontrollable sobs. “Please, stop… Or kill me already… I can’t, I can’t… I just can’t stand it anymore.”

Her whole figure was twitching under the agony that echoed in her voice. Itachi gritted his teeth in order to avoid the urge to embrace her even more, to soothe her pain and kiss her bright pink hair.

“Sakura, listen to me.” He said softly with lips close to her ear.

“No.” She whispered with desperation filling her voice. She could feel his arms around her naked skin and the hot breath streaming down on her neck. But in this moment, she wasn’t able to think of anything else but about the humiliation he put her through, the weakness she had to suffer because of him and the anguish going through her veins.

“End it! Please! It hurts so much!” She was lost in the fever that took over her brain again.

When Itachi suddenly felt her body give up completely, he seated her back on the bed. Looking to her face he realized that the reason of her calm state was the blank, emotionless trance she had fallen into. He sighed and sat next to her, reaching for the prepared bandages.

The unexpected question left even  _him_  stiff. “Are you going to rape me?”

“No.” He answered simply after a moment of surprised silence. “I simply need to bandage the cut on your back. That’s all.” He added when she didn’t seem to respond in any way.

“Fine, do as you please.” Sakura put her hands back on the chair he raised for her. “Just get it over with quickly.” She breathed out and turned her disgusted face away from him.

It struck him how much psychical pain she must have endured when her small body started to shake the moment he put his hands on her ribcage. Itachi was forced to use all the willpower he could gather at that moment, only to chase away the hurt that filled his chest. However, his efforts turned out to be wasted, so he had to cope with at least the ignorance towards the searing inch between his lungs.

Every time he leaned close to her in order to wrap the bandage all around her chest he could hear her teeth gritting. With the eyes closed and tears roaming freely down her cheeks she looked like the representation of suffering. It couldn’t be help, though. As much as he wanted, he had to cover all the parts of her shaking upper body. He tried to hold himself from looking, he really did. But his desire seemed to take over. Again.

Her creamy skin lured him to touch it, to taste the softness of her fine and full breasts with his own lips. Just from looking, he knew they would fit right into his hand, with the perfectly round top teasing his palm as it would surely grew harder under his gentle fingers.

He swallowed and felt his mouth go dry. To avoid any more tension he quickly finished his job and maybe more hastily than planned, stood up. Then left the room without a word.

* * *

 

Being left alone with her own torturous thoughts was worse than when he sat close to her a few moments ago. She clearly remembered what got her to that nasty situation and partially she knew it was also her fault, because he had warned her not to escape, probably knowing much more about the town than she did.

Although nothing could change the fact that it was  _his_  bracelet that made her so vulnerable, she also could not ignore that it was  _him_  – Uchiha Itachi – who hurried for her rescue. Sakura was scared to think about what those men were going to do to her before he came. And honestly, as unexperienced as she was, she found herself not being able to imagine it either. But what scared her even more, was the suspicion that he took her to this distant place just to take an advantage of her unconsciousness state. She woke up practically naked after all and had her rights for anger and blame. Now, left alone and all in bandages, she started to have her doubts about almost everything.

As hard as she tried, Sakura wasn’t able to remember much, but from the flashes going through her head, didn’t really care. Nothing nice to remember was among them. Fear. Hopelessness. Hate. Pain. Abuse. All those in a crazy mixture. Then  _he_  came and she felt her feelings change suddenly. There was relief, safety, comfort. Not emotions she would choose to feel around Sasuke’s older brother even a few hours earlier. And yet, there still was something that verified her anger and disgust towards him. However strongly she clenched her fists, she was unable to get the one single moment in the shower from her head. It was merely a second that blinked through her mind, but she had already knew that it proved him to be the most disgusting and perverse person in the entire universe. And she was probably even worse, because from what she remembered, she actually liked  _it_.

 


	4. Chapter 4

If she didn’t feel so feverish she would probably blame the heat radiating from her body on the warm flames in the most distant corner of the room. Rather that, than actually admitting that it was the thought about certain Uchiha in the shower, touching her body and making her knees weak. Sakura wished to think some more and remember just anything she could throw at him and blame him for, but she was growing too dizzy and tired to be able to do anything about the odd pressure in her lungs.

Sudden thirst ravaged her mouth and she reached for the water, which had been left for her on the night stand. Whole world was spinning and her ears pierced a sound of shattered glass when the fragile object slipped from her weak fingers.

Did he poisoned her? Or was it the wound on her back that made all this mess even worse? She wasn’t sure, but decided to blame Itachi, as he was now the only one she could think of. With his presence becoming closer and closer she watched him hastily move towards her. When did he even enter her private space? Was it the water she spilled that lured him inside her bedroom again? Or that scream coming from a far.

Her vision was somehow blurred and everything she tried to perceive came to her in protracted form. Sight cloudy she felt some unknown pressure on her chest and then her entire body.

Trying to quietly soothe her Itachi took her by the shoulders and caught her blank look. “Sakura, calm down.”

“Get me out! Get me OUT!”

Her eyes widened when the fever rapidly climbed up. She was clearly starting to hallucinate. He didn’t want to take her to the shower again but had to do something. With the last resort left, Itachi let his Sharingan do the job.

“This is getting old.” Sakura uttered cynically when she opened her eyes to a well-known pent space of her Konoha bedroom.

He was silent, lazily leaning onto the opposite wall. Coal pupils kept on watching her. And Sakura found it very hard to return the direct enigmatic look. Although it didn’t surprise her, it made her angry.

“What do you want, then?” She spit crossing her arms on the chest. She could not notice that here, in his genjutsu, she was dressed properly.

“Your fever is high again.” He stated. “It is caused by the poison from the weapon which cut your back.”

So it  _was_  the wound and not him. _Yeah! Like I’m going to trust him just like that!_

“Sure.” The irony in her voice was overwhelming.

“I see you don’t believe me, I don’t blame you, but if you’d be so kind and stopped acting like a child for a moment…”

This was infuriating. With every other word, she felt her insides burn with irritation.

“Well, but I’m not a child anymore, am I?” She jumped out of the bed, suddenly facing him with anger pouring out of her whole body. “You already took care of that.” She barked. Forcing him to answer her, but he just stood there, calmly observing as her temper exploded.

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting.” That was a lie. He knew. She must have remembered the moment in the shower, where he let his guard down and for a second though about taking advantage of her hallucinogenic state. When his fingers were unable to stop caressing her soft skin and he couldn’t tear his gaze from the perfect curves usually hidden under a layers of dull clothes. But what she obviously did not remember, was that the moment took only a few reckless seconds before he managed to calm himself.

“You…” Sakura’s growl spoke for itself. She was too shy and innocent to say it out loud, but if she wanted to accuse him of anything, she had no other choice. “There, in the shower, you…“ Swallowing hardly she felt her cheeks turn red.  _Damn!_

“No, no I didn’t.” Itachi decided to make this short and with dark frown slowly moved his head from side to side.

“Liar! I remember!” She clenched her fists. But then immediately relaxed as she noticed his frown only deepen. That was something new. She had never seen Itachi with so much emotion in his face. Surprisingly, it left her breathless. Was he angry? Did she offended him by false accusation? Or was there something else she wasn’t able to decipher just yet?

“If you have nothing else to say, I think we’re done here.” Although his voice steady, she could hear the pain. So much of it. Where did it come from?

“No, wait!” She shouted, not really thinking clearly. But something had to be done and since her brain was too busy seeing Itachi with a feeling so strongly mirroring in his angelic face, her mouth did the job for her.

“So, there… in the shower, you didn’t… you… I… I’m still…“ Sakura felt smaller with every other babble leaving her lips.

There wasn’t much time, in the outside world, she was already getting too sleepy to be hold in a genjutsu for much long. “No, I didn’t. And yes, you’re still a virgin.” He finished her sentence hastily and closed the conversation.

“Oh.” With a quiet gasp she sat back on the bed and however unbelievable it seemed to her inner self, she trusted him. Just this once.

* * *

 

As Sakura finally calmed down and fell asleep, Itachi could place a wet towel over her forehead. The fever was still high, but not critically. He covered her whole body with a blanket and neatly tucked her in. His whole plan was slowly falling apart and he had no idea what to do with it. She wasn’t supposed to be in this ill state and he wasn’t supposed to leave his feelings out there in the open. For everyone to see. For Sakura to see. He knew she saw it… although she probably had no clue what exactly ‘it’ was.

Being one of the Akatsuki meant to be a cold blooded killer and he acted like one for so long that he almost forgot how it feels to be anyone else. He actually forgot how to experience and show just about any emotion. Since the time his last tear dropped on the ground of Uchiha district many years ago, when he was chased down by his little brother after murdering all the members of his clan, he locked everything away. He didn’t have a choice, really. The pain, the guilt, it would consume him bit by bit. He had to stay strong, for Sasuke, because when the time comes, his beloved little brother would come for him and then all the fear of losing control over that small black box full of agony deep in his heart would go away. Sometimes he thought about himself as being selfish, but then again, Sasuke needed to kill him, he needed to avenge his clan. And if it’ll bring him – Itachi – the desired redemption, so be it.

There were even times, when he was convinced, that maybe some of the other Akatsuki members felt similar to him. He refused to believe, that all of them were killers, although they tried to prove it as many times as possible. His Sharingan saw many of their hidden longings, like Deidara’s secret craving for recognition, Kohan’s deep yearning for love, or that strong need of a true friendship, which Hidan and Kisame covered by the thick blanket of toughness.

Unfortunately for him, now it was she – Sakura Haruno – who messed everything he was so long holding inside. And for the first time in many,  _many_  years… Itachi felt scared. He never intended to force the trust from her. That was the reason he took her away from the village many weeks earlier than he actually needed her. He had hoped that she will be able to learn how to believe him. Slowly, without any more pressure than necessary. Yet, it seemed that even he could make a mistake, and when it came to her, he found himself stepping out more times than he was willing to admit.

No matter how long he had followed her around to make sure she fits his conception. Or how long he studied her behavior and character to know how to access her reliance. She still did something he had never even dreamed of and blindly fell into situation where she was compelled to trust him since he was now the only one who could take care of her.

Nevertheless, there wasn’t time to cry over a spilled milk, things happened and he had to form another plan. Slightly changed than the one before, but still as good.

* * *

 

For the next few hours, Sakura slept patiently and it finally seemed that the fever retreated. Itachi didn’t waste his time watching over her again. Instead, he lost himself in the kitchen and prepared some decent food which would fit the needs of a starving stomach. Soup for warming up, bowl of rice for filling up and some dried meat for strength. With all finished and arranged on a tray, he quietly slipped back to her room. Only to find her sitting in the bed hugging her bent knees. He stopped for a while and waited for her reaction.

She looked up to his face, then on the food in his hands and with a sigh lowered her eyes back on the white sheets. He gently put the meal on the nightstand, keeping his own face emotionless. Then without a word, withdrew from the bedroom sliding the door behind him. He wasn’t going to disturb her more by his presence. She clearly needed some time alone, and he was more than happy to give it to her. Forcing her to speak to him would be foolish. She already knew all she was supposed to know, for now, and what she was going to do with those information was absolutely her decision.

* * *

 

Both Sakura and Itachi spent the two following days in total silence. He knew how to be patient and she was too busy trying to figure out what to do, so neither of them was in a hurry to break the stiffness between. Except the few occasions when he brought her food, water and then finally new clothes, they weren’t even seeing each other. Itachi spent the long forty-eight hours deep in his thoughts in  _his_  room across the house, while Sakura was left alone on  _her_  bed, roaming freely though the corners of her own mind.

At first, it was plane nothingness. Every breath felt like hours and every minute dragged itself into eternity. With her gaze stuck deep in the ivory creases of the cool sheets, Sakura thought that she would never ever move any of her muscles. She was so tired that it felt completely impossible to only imagine a slight stretch of her neck. And the food… oh, the food. It smelled just delicious. But her mouth turned that fine meal into tasteless rubber. She wanted to regret it, she wanted to be able to do something – yell, laugh, or at least cry. But her body was just too exhausted, denying her every wish to produce anything except forcing air into and out of her lungs. Even the few movements, she forced herself to do while eating, sucked all the energy left. So now she was just staring and didn’t really care what to think, what to do or what was going to happen later. She had no idea how many empty hours she spent like that, but when the sleep finally took over, her dreams were dark, full of fear and screams.

It was the gentle touch of cold fingers on her shoulder that woke her up. Sakura gasped and quickly opened her eyes only to find – no one. Was it just a dream? Her heart was pounding so fast that in the first few moments, she didn’t even realize that dull pain of sorrow, pressing against her chest. And when she finally noticed the change within her, she had to hold her breath just to keep herself from throwing up. It was overwhelming, same as the pain she felt when Sasuke left the village more than two years ago. Yet somehow different. At that time, it was pinching, splitting her in half. Tears that scraped her face when drying out, tears she wasn’t able to stop. But now, it was just strong blunt pressure on her upper body. Making her gulp for air with every breath.

She was so shocked and suddenly started to feel incredibly uncomfortable. She kicked out the innocent blanket out of her bed and soon her own feet followed with a thud as she quickly stood up and began to roam across the room. Her bandages itched, soaked in her sweat. Despite the body temperature dropping to normal, she felt even worse than before and it only brought up other displeasing things around her. Like the heavy air in her room. Or the fact that with the feverish fog in her head lifting up, she was obliged to think about all the other things she didn’t have time bothering with before.

Hastily turning towards the double door she slid them open and immediately inhaled the fresh air, eyelids shut. She relaxed with the claustrophobic seizure slowly going away and opened her eyes. Absorbing the view in front of her Sakura was mesmerized. Among the few dark green pine trees she could see the flood of pea green fields slowly being consumed by sunset. They seemed so close and yet they were far away, down the hill this house stood upon.

Almost silent knock on the other door made her turn around and drop down her right hand which suddenly ached under the influence of the back wound. Itachi’s calm voice came softly from behind the wood. “Are you alright?”

Sakura hesitated, how long it was since she last saw him? Day? Two? A week? She couldn’t tell. Her throat felt dry from the lack of communication and she found herself unable to answer.

“If you wish to bath yourself, there is a hot tub across the hall.” He announced and then she heard his footsteps moving away. Bath was a nice idea, only the image of her tired and sticky body leaning into warm water was relaxing. But still… she had her doubts. She had right to feel insecure, after all. Didn’t she?

If he had wanted to hurt her, wouldn’t he simply done it by now? If he had wanted to see her suffer, wouldn’t he just left her there in the muddy and stinky alley? Maybe she was a little harsh on him, he had saved her life after all. The warning of a bright red light in her head started flickering. She couldn’t remember much from those past days, but from what she could, it was clear that Itachi did nothing but gently cared about her well-being.

_Oh come on…_

Her forehead started to burn only from the concept of him being nice and gentle towards her. _Ninja must never lower his guard!_  She thought to herself and grabbed the brand new clothes he had brought her. She would have to think up some different strategy to get out of this messy situation. But if she would do it clean and tidy definitely couldn’t hurt.

Sakura slowly and cautiously opened the slid door and stuck out her head to inspect the hallway. Luckily for her it was empty, but she knew better. To make more sounds than was necessary would be probably foolish. On her toes and with two long steps she crossed the hall and slipped into the opposite room. Rather large amount of steam was already rising from the huge tub in the middle. She couldn’t help but wonder how big this house was, because from what she remembered, the first bathroom was significantly smaller.

So… a building who knows how big, with who knows how many rooms and how many basements or other hidden places and  _she_  must be the one stick inside it with Itachi freely roaming around, probably knowing this house like the back of his head. _Please let them be looking for me already!_

She wished for nothing else but to go back home, behind the safe walls of her beloved village. It should be only a matter of time before they were going to catch them. _Just don’t lose hope, Sakura!_ Encouraging herself she closed the bathroom door and began to slowly take off her clothes. It was disgusting to have this pants on her for such a long time. But she was a kunoichi, she should be used to wear dirty clothing on her for a few days on her missions. Still, this was different, somehow.

Shivers went through her whole body when she started to unroll the bandages, she could  _not_  forget about the time Itachi tenderly wrapped them around her bare chest. It didn’t matter how much she struggled, the feeling of warm fingers on her hot skin was something no unexperienced girl could get out of her head easily. Sakura held her breath and bit her lower lip. Staying calm was essential. But the humiliation mixed with something unknown yet tempting, were memories she couldn’t just chase away. She had to fight it.

With her body slowly leaning into the steaming water she let herself relax for a moment. Then sat in the tub and tried to reach the cut on her back with her vision, from what she could see in that sharp angle, it was already healing properly. The poison was also out of her system as she defeated the fever. It seemed Itachi took a good care of her.

_Stop it!_

Her inner self gave her an unpleasant slap when she felt only a little shiver of gratefulness towards him. And she knew that what her guts were telling her, was absolute. Yet… her memories spoke differently. _To hell with him!_ Her head burned again, as she was trying to suppress her own traitorous emotions. _SICK CRIMINAL! SICK AND VIOLENT… and evil, and…_

The voice in her head was slowly fading away. As much as she wanted to deny anything, the fact that he had saved her from those men, could not be changed. Even though it was him who brought the mess upon her, she knew now. She saw the pain in his eyes and heard the fear in his voice when she had been passing out in the shower that day. He was guilty. Why?

Although it was hard to put a finger on it, Sakura felt something change inside her. The flashes of his face, tenderly hovering over her feverish body, were still going through her mind. Attacking her memories and shaping them into a form she would never dare to name. He was so different than she had expected him to be. _No, you’re going crazy… it must be the fever. Or the poison… or whatever._

With that verdict she washed and stepped out of the bath. Dried out her skin and then examined the comfortably looking clothing he had brought her. This time she even got to wear underwear, how thoughtful. She wasn’t pleased to know that Itachi himself probably chose this for her, which meant that he actually held her panties in his hands, but… oh well. Worse things happened.

While knowing that her wound was in a good shape and didn’t need to be bandaged again, she began to dress into a simple white yukata with small pink cherry blossoms. Slowly realizing that she couldn’t help but adore that cute little petals spread evenly over her whole dress. The finishing touch was securing her waist with a strap of ivory colored cloth. She even made a nice bow, just for the fun of it. It was hard to dress herself, but there really wasn’t anyone who could help her with it. Not like she would ever allow Itachi to see an inch of her skin once again.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and returned back across the hall. Only to discover that her bed had changed sheets and a bowl full of fresh fruit was waiting for her on the night stand. Along with Itachi bent over the small heart waking up the dying fire across the room. She didn’t say a word and quietly sat on her bed, expecting him to leave her alone without a word, like he did all the time. He slowly straightened and turned around. Burying the dark stare right into her face. Sakura clenched her fists and lowered her eyes on the ground, unable to chase away the overwhelming intimidation.

His deep serene voice made her belly squirm. “How are you feeling, Sakura?” What the hell was wrong with her?

She had to clear her throat before answering. “Fine, I guess.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.”

If she saw his coal pupils now, she wouldn’t miss the tender smile flickering inside them. Although the curve of his mouth stayed motionless, Itachi let the strange warmth fill his eyes. Just from looking at her. She seemed so fragile and delicate. Like a dream. The innocent aura heightened by her white yukata he chose for her was perfect. For a second he wished to touch her still wet pink hair, to cup her blushing cheeks and kiss the smooth rosy lips. His always alert vison noticed one last drop of water coming down the velvet skin of her slender neck and Itachi was losing control again. She was unbelievable. And when she raised her big jade eyes to shyly look up into his face, he felt like falling into a million pieces. Luckily, none of that happened or was seen, as he quickly suppressed all those dangerous temptations and measured Sakura with his once again cold eyes.

_Arrogant asshole!_  She could not held her mind from those inappropriate words when she saw his judging look coming down on her. Like all those days he spent gently taking care about her were nothing and he once again regained his stoic approach. It infuriated her! He could be so irritating, like no one else! Not even Sasuke made her this mad just by looking at her. Maybe it was because Sasuke almost never even peeked in her direction, but that was of a lesser importance. Because Itachi was  _here_ , towering over her despite being far in the other corner of the room.

She snapped. “What?” _Damn him!_ Not like she expected an answer, anyway.

Itachi silently crossed the room and stopped right in front of her. Her breathing changed and heart picked up its pace. Her mouth parted lightly when he kneeled in front of her.

“May I?” He asked politely and indicated the movement of his hands towards her ankle.

Absolutely stunned, Sakura hesitantly slipped her feet from under the long yukata and slowly embedded it in his prepared palms. The heat of his fingers around her ankle immediately sent an electric bold somewhere between her thighs. She twitched a little, but Itachi didn’t really seem to notice, or care. He was focused on her bracelet. She curiously observed what he was doing down there, just a few inches from her leg. Then a quiet “click” sound revealed the obvious. He actually took  _it_  down! Sakura quickly closed her mouth before he would saw her dumb face. Then watched him stand up.

“I believe you need to heal yourself.” He said, staying still as if he expected of her to start right now.

The sudden feeling of relief relaxed her body when she felt the chakra slowly pouring through her veins again. “Thank you.” Sakura whispered, amazed. She looked down on her now free foot. But then… it struck her. Her eyes widened instantly and her heart exploded when she realized the true purpose. The real reason he was doing all this. He  _planned_  it! _All of it!_ To the last bit he probably expected her to act just like he needed her and now… now she found herself gullibly entrust her life into his deceitful hands. The familiar dull pressure built itself in her chest again.

“You knew!” She growled and frowned.

Itachi’s hand stopped in the middle of his movement. He was reaching for the door, leaving the room, but the air shifted and he knew that the moment he feared just came.

“YOU DID THIS ON PURPOUSE!” She screamed, body shaking with suppressed anger.

He sighted and slowly turned around, showing her his standoffish face. It made her even more infuriated. “Those men! In the alley! The attack! Those THINGS they did to me! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!” Her eyes were filled with tears she could not stop anymore.

Knowing that the helplessness inside her would catch up sooner or later, he anticipated her reaction. And he could calmly try to explain that none of that was ever in his mind. Yet, he didn’t.

“Tell me…” Her voice was trembling with impatience for his answer. “Did you or did you  _not_  wanted it all to happen?”

He did not. But whom it would help if he told her that? She probably wouldn’t believe him anyway. And even if she did, there would be nothing he could do to take her pain away. The suffering she didn’t know how to handle. She was too young, too innocent. Despite knowing how she was going to interpret his silence, Itachi remained mute. Staring down on her with the most unapproachable look in his eyes. She needed to release the pressure and he was the only person she could release it on.

“WHY?!” With that shriek she fired up, her fist full of chakra. In a split of a second that delicate creature changed herself into a goddess of vengeance. She was quick, and for a while he wasn’t sure if he would be able to dodge her attack even when he already expected it. Itachi closed his eyes,  _this_  was going to hurt.

Sakura mindlessly punched him right in the place under his ribs. She clearly heard him gulp for air and he flew a few feet back. Breaking the fragile wooden wall behind him Itachi landed on the remaining rubble.

“I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!” She roared when holding her yukata high enough so she could march her way towards him and through the new opening his back just created. If she wasn’t seeing red, she would probably notice that something was wrong. That he wasn’t fighting back.

Itachi felt one of his lower ribs crack and searing pain immediately devoured his lungs. He choked when some of his blood filled his throat. But by the time he tried to stand up, she was already towering over him and a moment after kneeling with legs spread over his lap. One hand took the cloth of his shirt and the other threw another punch right in his face. This one, fortunately, much weaker than the first.

“I was so stupid!” She cried out when tears clouded her sight and with every new strike Itachi felt her strength fade. He was lucky that her chakra was still a little feeble, with her full power he would have to defend at least a little, or she would beat him into a bloody pulp. Not like she wasn’t doing a hell of a job now.

“How… could… I… just… for… a… second… think… that… you…” Her voice failed under the pressure of building desperation.

He would actually enjoyed Sakura sitting so close to his most precious parts. With her legs spread she was now so vulnerable. It would probably take him seconds to lure her into a lustful act… that is, if she wasn’t beating the crap out of him.

“Why?”

Her whole body was shivering with hopelessness. Losing all her will, she continued to hit his shoulder with her fist in a way that hammer is nailing a tack into a soft wood. He knew she was broken. She just needed to let off that horrible agony and he was prepared to endure anything she had to throw at him.

“How could you do that to me?” She sobbed with forehead leaning tiredly on his firm chest. Her hand finally stopped and now both her fists were only clenching his shirt while her body continued to shake in a heart stabbing weeps.

Itachi’s sight began to fade when the blood pouring freely from the wounds on his cheeks and eyebrows reached his eyes. He cough up some of it to free his throat. The slightly pierced lung was giving him a hard time.

Sudden sharp movement of his body wake her up. Sakura raised her head and looked down on his beaten face. Then froze in a horrible realization. _What have I done?_ Her eyes, filled with new wave of tears, weren’t seeing his mouth open to talk.

“I – I didn’t.”

She twitched when registering his rattle.

“What?” Sakura whispered, unable to believe what she just heard.

Itachi swallowed new dose of blood forming in his throat and for a while held himself from puking, then he spoke again, quietly but steadily. “I’m sorry what happened to you, but it was never my intention.”

If her eyes could, they would fall right out of her skull. She was staring at him with mouth wide open. Like struck by an electricity she suddenly jumped off of him and crawled a few feet back.

With his chest finally free, he propped his body with one elbow while he leaned to the side facing her. With a raw cough he released some more blood from the depths of his lungs.

“Itachi…” Her head was spinning overboard. Did he lie? Did he not? Why did he let himself be beaten like that? Why didn’t he stop her? Why was she crying again?

“Damn it!” She whimpered and on all fours crawled back to him. With no words necessary she placed her hands on his chest and immediately started the healing process.

“Sakura.” He grabbed one of her wrists. “You need to heal  _yourself_.”

If her look wasn’t so hazy she would probably see the tender smile he attempted to form under the agony of breathing.

“Oh, shut up!” She spat and continued.

Itachi fell silent and lied down, comfortably settling on his back. He left Sakura to repair the damage she caused and even closed his eyes in relief when the broken rib was gently placed back into place. He felt his lung magically return to normal, it was blissful. Her healing chakra was amazing, cooling and soothing every hot spot that burned with hurt. Even the one in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The float of her chakra stopped and Sakura closed her eyes under the pressure of exhaustion. She let her tired body relax and breathed out mildly, then parted her lids again, only to find Itachi’s onyx pupils examining her weary state.

“You’ve used too much.” He stated with a criticism buried deep under his serene tone.

She wanted to retort something back at him, but her mind was just too drained. Of course she knew she overdid it. That she used the last resorts of her weakened chakra to heal the wounds she herself caused only a few minutes ago. But he could be at least a little grateful.  _Jerk!_

With the rib back in its place Itachi could move freely without any collateral damage. She fixed him perfectly, he could not help but notice how gracefully she operated her chakra flow. His used to be pierced lung was now in outstanding shape and even the beaten face had only a few remaining scratches. He sat up, still looking her way.

“It was stupid, now you can’t heal yourself.” He commented calmly.

“Well… you’re welcome, mister know-it-all!” She snapped at him and stood up flattening her yukata. She ignored his intense look and came through her room to stand on the porch with the stunningly mesmerizing view.

So… her temper returned, that was good. With that inner fire, she would be able to defeat any obstacle. Any kind of fear will be consumed by her rare stubbornness. Itachi felt the corners of his mouth twitching. It startled him, and he instinctively chased that unwanted feeling away. He stood up as well and joined the pink-haired girl on the porch, giving her rare opportunity to ask him some questions. That is, if she wanted to. For this moment, he had no idea whether to leave her alone or talk to her.

“You know, being quicker with your answers would save you a lot of trouble.” She said quietly, staring far into the depths of dark blue sky.

“Hn.”

“See?! This is what I’m talking about.” Sakura turned to him and threw her hands in the air. “If you need my trust so desperately that you’re willing to get beaten, that’s fine by me. But next time, answer my questions before I’ll waste any more of my chakra.” She frowned deeply and pierced the side of his face with fierce determination.

Itachi chuckled inwardly. There was it again, that amusing childish stance. He couldn’t help but adore it. Strange…

“I’ll try to remember that.” He looked her way and watched how hastily she moved her gaze away from his onyx eyes.

Sakura rather focused back on the night sky sprinkled with stars. Déjà vu stroke her as she suddenly remembered the moment she was lying on the cold ground covered with stinky mud. “Also... I think I owe you an apology.” She mumbled.

“Is that so?” He raised his eyebrows in affected surprise.

“Would you mind? I’m really trying here! Gosh! You Uchihas really know how to drive me crazy.” Sakura clenched her fists and kept staring to the front, not really seeing the tender smile mirroring in Itachi’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, go on.” He said softly.

“Um… okay. You see… there, in that alley, you saved me. I guess. Well… it would be rude not to thank you… and all…”

She would kept on babbling if he didn’t interrupt her. “Sakura.” Her name slipped through his lips gently. “I really need you to trust me on this, because I swear, I have  _never_ wanted that to happen.”

She bit on her lip. Was she going to believe him? Did she really had a choice? However her mind protested and her instincts of a ninja told her not to, her heart seemed to be decided.

Almost silent whir slid on her tongue. “I know.”

Stillness claimed them both while they stared into the distant darkness of the night. And as much as he resisted to admit it, Itachi actually enjoyed the companionship of this extraordinary girl. The life glowing from inside her, the strength of her mind, the fragile appearance hiding a genuine power. She looked so girly, delicate… tasty. Something sudden awakened inside his mind and he felt an unusual dark desire. To ravage that innocent blossom. To strip her of the unique stubbornness and make her cry his name. To devour her body and claim her soul.

Her voice ripped him out of his shady thoughts. “What day is today?”

“The last day of March, if I remember correctly.” He answered calmly, with no trace of his previous intentions.

“Oh, really?” She seemed to grow sad all of a sudden. “Well, I guess I missed my fifteenth birthday then.” Sakura admitted with a sigh.

Fifteen! That number stroke him. She was so young and all he wanted to do was tore off her clothes and make her his. What a foul idea! But tempting at the same time.

“Do you wish to celebrate?” Again with no sign of his perverse contemplations, he asked.

Turning her ironic face towards him, she responded with a sarcastic chuckle.

_Yeah, like I want YOU to give me a gift!_  She thought to herself.

“I meant it.” He caught her eyes and for the first time in a long few days she didn’t avoid him.

_Oh my god!_

He was serious. She stood there, mesmerized. Tingling feeling in her stomach returned and she found herself unable to move. His eyes staring down at her with that unspoken emotion. No-one ever looked at her like this, but what was it? She thought about him as being always stoic, standoffish even. And although she never endured to meet his gaze for long, she knew that there was nothing in those empty onyx eyes. Maybe except arrogance and mockery.

But not now.

It felt like he was trying to burn her from inside, and he became rather successful at that, because Sakura felt her body temperature rise on its own. It wasn’t the fever, no, it surely was  _not_. Breathing was suddenly a luxurious article as she noticed her throat grew tight. She opened her mouth with the intention to ask him.  _What the hell was he doing?_  Making her nervous and all. But her voice was lost when he moved. One hand placed on the railing slid slowly as he made that single step which parted them. The safe distance was gone and Sakura being almost a head smaller than him had to bend her neck backwards in order to maintain eye contact.

He wanted to have her. Right now! Torment her hot skin with lustful kisses until she would arch and shiver. Rip off her white yukata and tease her creamy flesh until she would beg him to take her. Pull her down to his dark world so she would shed her light onto the agony he had to bear for so long. Never in his life Itachi though that he could became  _this_  selfish. But wasn’t it the same  _she_  craved for? From the moment she saw him, he could feel the desire flaming deep within her heart. Although she was too innocent to name it, he knew.

Sakura felt the adrenaline pouring into her veins. He was too close, so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Despite being properly dressed. Never in her life had she experienced something so intense. Nor in the alley or anywhere else. Only with him. Her heart pounded so hard that it almost hurt. Was he doing this on purpose? Did he enjoyed tormenting her with that unknown feeling running through her whole body, down to her belly and lower…

And then he leaned down breaking their eye contact and longingly measured her slightly parted lips. She would gasp or stopped him, if she could. But her body was stunned by the overwhelming fear and curiosity. What is this? What was he doing?

And then it hit her… A kiss! But that was wrong! So wrong… Yet, she couldn’t move nor prevent him from proceeding. She have never even intended to, because she never believed that it would come so far. Was this happening? Was she really going to receive her first kiss from an Uchiha? And not just some Uchiha, but the one that was in all the lists over the whole shinobi world as an S-class criminal.

With her mind clouded, she mirrored his movement and let her own sight slowly stroll down to his appealing lips. Somewhere far in her head a voice screamed words like  _traitor_  or  _wrong_ , but she didn’t listen. She let herself forgot and then everything around her disappear. For merely a second Sakura swore that the curve of his mouth was in a victorious smirk, then it drifted away from her vision as he closed the narrow gap between them and gently placed his soft lips onto hers.

Her heart stopped. The feather of a kiss made her knees weak and if his hand hadn’t wrapped itself around her waist, allowing her body to lean to his chest, she would have fallen. Her entire torso was filled with devouring heat and her mind raged. But it felt so good and he was so tender. Handling her with a delicacy she would have never expected.

Slowly building the pressure and deepening the kiss Itachi made it impossible for her to breathe, although she forgot how to do that for a few seconds anyway. Both stayed stiff, savoring the moment.

It felt like forever before he finally moved, slightly opened his mouth and gently sucked her upper lip. Her head was spinning and her hands probably moved on their own, because she suddenly found them placed on his wide shoulders. Another gentle move and dip of his mouth and he parted himself.

“You taste like cherries.” His hot breath blew around her face before his presence suddenly disappeared. Sakura promptly opened her eyes and found the porch empty. First thought was desperately honest. _Don’t stop!_ Her cheeks flamed. Not from the shameful mistake she just made but from the yearning signaling that her body wanted more. She placed her palm onto her shivering belly. Then her mind started to clear. Her eyelids widened in shock.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

 

That was close. If he hadn’t stopped himself, it would have probably ended far worse than this. He’ll have to learn to control his actions around her. Never in his life had he had to put too much effort into controlling himself. Except those few rare occasions, it always come to him somehow naturally. But with her. That was new. Unexpected. And, of course, forbidden, which made it even more alluring. It felt like his body was being drawn to her with such force that he found it hard to resist the urges and maybe… maybe he didn’t even want to anymore.

However unstable he felt when around her, it took only a few seconds to regain his serene calmness. Wandering around the forest he used the opportunity to prepare some traps in case of unwanted visitors. One could never be cautious enough. And he knew this area too well, it was swarming with rogue ninjas from Land of Sounds that rested right behind the mountains. As Land of Fields lacked its own hidden village, its borders became an easy target for the spawn of Orochimaru’s recruits. After all, it was no longer a secret that many Sound ninjas joined that foul snake and poor farmers too close to their neighbors were now helpless. That was also the reason they acted aggressive towards every new face in their towns, which Itachi and Sakura learned only few days ago.

* * *

 

It didn’t take her too long to realize that Itachi not only left her alone on the porch, but he also left the house completely. To keep her mind busy, she started to roam around and explored the building. It wasn’t as big as she first thought, with two bathrooms, a few empty rooms and something that distantly reminded her of kitchen, it felt rather normal. She ended up in front of the last door and right after she opened them, it was clear that she found Itachi’s room. Bed was neatly made. Fire silently flickered in a similar corner hearth like in her own bedroom nd on the desk lied a few neatly wrapped up scrolls. Except one unrolled, which was completely opened and the writing had been exposed to her very eyes. Curiosity led her movements towards the paper.

_What if he returns and finds me digging around his personal stuff?_

The fear of what he might do stopped her for a second and Sakura froze. She stretched her hearing and carefully listened to the surroundings, but nobody seemed to be near. And even if he would be around, something told her that he was too skillful to make his presence noticeable. Her thoughts returned back to the paper, still waiting to be explored on the desk.

_So what if he finds me? This may be something actually important, like an Akatsuki plans or…_

Shiver ran through her spine as she expected to reveal something really major. Sakura made the last two steps and bent over the table with one almost dying candle. Disappointment replaced her previous excitement and she realized that it was impossible to understand the unknown style of writing. Most likely some Akatsuki code. She could try to take it and run away. But her chakra was still around zero and her clothing wasn’t really suited for an exhaustive run through dense forests and muddy fields. Damn her luck…

With one long yawn her mouth reminded Sakura of the tired state she still was in. And even though it was against her will, she suddenly felt dangerously comfortable inside the warm and cozy room, with this perfect cushy bed. She left the paper untouched and turned around. The sheets were in such order and the pillow lied there all smooth and fluffy, the whole concept lured her to mess something, just to make it look more real, more at home.

Hesitantly crossing the room she leaned one of her palms onto the delicate clothing and perceptively ran it across the velvet material, so neatly tucked and regularly folded, with almost geometrical accuracy. Her knee on the same side as the hand, buried itself into the soft mattress and Sakura slowly spread her tired limbs along the whole space of Itachi’s blanket, with her cheeks snuggling his pillow. The scent she registered brought up the familiar tingling in her stomach and a wave of heat came through all her body. As her mind wrapped itself around the feeling, her muscled released all the tense, almost immediately falling into a deep tranquil sleep.

* * *

 

Itachi knew she wasn’t in her room in an instant, but to find her sleeping blithely in his own bed surprised him. She lied on her side with a soft smile, cuddling his pillow. Itachi traced the curves of her young body and stopped his sight on one of her thighs, temptingly showing itself from beyond her white yukata. He pushed all his urges away and took the blanket she kicked from the bed only to cover her all, up to the neck. She purred softly when he tucked her in.

With a heavy sight he seated himself next to the bed on the floor, with his back leaning to the side of the wooden structure. This all was getting over his head. What the hell had he been thinking before? Kissing her? But the way she looked at him, the sadness in her voice from missing her stupid birthday and the aura that lured him into its innocent claws. That was more than he expected and obviously more than he could handle.

He remembered the time spent in the Akatsuki hideout and recalled some of the members drinking themselves into a deep slumber. Oh, how much he wished he could do the same right now.

* * *

 

She woke up to an unpleasant loud noise, felt her body jump and her lids parted instantly as she felt someone’s hand slap firmly on her mouth. Itachi’s blood red Sharigan was gazing right into her face and another twitch instinctively run through her body in an attempt to free herself. Then he put only one of his straightened fingers on his lips and widened his eyes in a silent warning. Sakura finally noticed other sounds that were buzzing all over. It sounded like the house was tearing itself apart. Before she could even notice, he took down his palm, joined his fingers together and in a blink of an eye formed a few hand signs. Sealing jutsu – to protect anyone from sensing their presence.

And sure enough… A cracked voice was coming right from the hall only a second after. “And you’re sure it was him?”

“Hell I am!” Yelled some other man and before Sakura could get over what was happening, he continued. “I saw him myself, he took down almost twenty of my men few days ago in the pub down in the village. Bastard!” He sounded angry.

“Ooooh! I can’t wait to get that bounty on his head! We’re gonna be rich!” The first man shivered with anticipation.

“Yeah! But first I have my own unfinished business with that Uchiha fucker! And hopefully, the pink haired bitch will still be with him, I’d like to get my hands on that sweet little pussy of hers.”

Sakura almost puked when she heard the choice of words the second man used when talking about her. Her face deformed up under the pressure of fear and despair. She threw her helpless look up to Itachi who seemed to be listening closely. She witnessed as he closed his eyes in resignation.

_Oh no! He’s going to sold her to him! As a bargain! -_ was the first thing coming through her mind, then a black cloak landed in her lap.

“Hurry up!” He commanded in a whisper.

“What’s going on?” She couldn’t help but ask. He didn’t answer but dropped an impatient frown in her direction. She saw him button up his own Akatsuki robe and take some other necessary things into a small pouch around his waist. Without a word she sat on the bed and covered her shoulders under the black cloth he gave her. A hand appeared in her vision as he offered her his opened palm. Sakura took it without thinking and felt his strength pull her up on her feet and drag her out of the other door heading on the porch that obviously ran around the entire house.

A silent gasp escaped her lips when she suddenly found herself in Itachi’s arms. He jumped over the railings and put her back on her feet, then grabbed her wrist and in a hurry they began to march towards the deep forest around.

It was dark, and she could not see a thing, so she had no other choice except rely on Uchiha’s visual prowess. She could feel the urgency in his steps and was sure that he wished to run, run as fast as he would manage. He held her wrist tightly and continued to guide her somewhere far from the house. The voices of rumble were slowly fading away as they continued to wade through the dense bush on the forest ground. When the air finally stiffened and all the rush disappeared, he slowed and walked through the opening beneath the trees to reach a small pool of grass lightened with moonlight. Then stopped.

“What was that?” She snapped as soon as he turned back towards her.

“Rogue ninjas.” He explained simply. Although a few moments ago he rushed her across the forest rather impatiently, his voice was as calm as ever.

Sakura frowned. “Why didn’t you fight them then?”

He scolded her with his crimson look overflowing with annoyance. “They were too many! Besides, I don’t know their strength nor their jutsu! And even if I did try to fight them, there is still a chance that they could get their hands on  _you_.” Piercing her with his gaze he awaited her reaction.

“Fine.” She spat and moved her defeated look somewhere else. She knew her body was in no shape for a battle. Silence dropped around them but in a second was interrupted by a sound of fearsome blast. Angry screams and loud orders.

“Run!” Itachi took a hold of her hand once more. But this time she didn’t hesitate, because the forest behind her back enlightened itself in a fiery aura and a sound of many vicious voices echoed in their direction.

She followed him swiftly, not paying attention to the absence of shoes. They both jumped high in the trees and in a quick pace moved from one bough to another. Sakura felt her pulse rise drastically, because now she knew what could happen if they happened to catch them. She didn’t care about the long white yukata tearing at its lowest hem when she occasionally brushed against a twig nor acknowledger her soles burning with every touch of the bark. The only thing that mattered now, was to get out of there as soon as humanly possible. And despite the fact that she wasn’t in her best condition, it could not slow her pace, because the terror of a simple thought about  _that_  night carried her feet all the way up to the point of total exhaustion.

They sprint across the forest long time after Itachi noticed that no one was following them. But he didn’t stop. Better to be farer from those rogue ninjas than to let themselves be found. If he had been alone, he would fight them, there was no doubt about it. But he just could not risk the chance that they would get  _her_. Only a few minutes with those men and she would be lost forever. Which was absolutely unacceptable! He rather made her scoot for few hours than to bear the burden of her screams and begging. And he was sure they would make him watch. Forcing him to see her spirit brake as they would took a hold of her exquisitely innocent body. No! There was no chance he would allow that to happen. That was absolutely  _not_  the way how a girl should lose her virginity.

Trees around them suddenly disappeared and they landed on a wide area filled with ivory sand. Sakura immediately fell on all four and gasped for air. World around her spinning and mind clouding. She wasn’t nearly prepared for this and her body was too weak. Her sight darkened but the splashes of a water nearby made her sharpen her senses. She began to instinctively crawl forward to extinguish the thirst ravaging her mouth.

“No! Sakura, don’t!” Itachi stopped her for the last moment by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her away from the salty sea. Then heavily landed on his ass with the girl between his legs, arching her back against him so he would let go.

She whined and continued to squirm. “I need to drink!”

“Here, drink this.” He pulled a small bottle from his pouch and forced it into her hands. She grabbed it immediately and without thinking started to pour the cooling fresh water down her sore throat. He felt her body tense and then relax under the effect of dehydration being chased away.

“Thanks.” Without realizing she leaned back onto his chest and released all the tense with a long gentle sigh. While his strong hands still tight around her waist, she felt safe as ever.

“That’s enough.”

He wasn’t really chasing her away as much as he was warning her. Itachi hastily lifted her tranquil figure, threw her few inches over his thigh and seated her on the butt to the sand next to him. She immediately fell back and lied down, breathing heavily. Only then he also allowed himself to relax, with his palms behind his back burying themselves into the soft material of the ivory grains. For a second he feared to lose control again. Her deep breaths, the smell of her sweat and the cold water escaping her rosy lips only to drip down from her chin deep into the loose neckline of her yukata, disappearing between the narrow gap of her breasts. It drove him crazy and he would almost fell of the edge if he didn’t get her from between his legs.

How that could happen, he didn’t know. Itachi had never experienced the feeling of urgency towards a woman. The temptation to rip of her clothes and ravage her body. He had certain needs that part was true, but he always managed to satisfy them with random women across the many lands he was usually traveling through. From what he could gather, he preferred blondes, but either way, didn’t really care much. He knew about the impact his cold and dark appearance had on the fairer sex, but it never bothered him as he had other goals in his life.

But this… _this_ girl. With that innocent aura, rare stubbornness, energy full of glowing light and willpower she tended to lose every time he touched her. Well… Let’s just say she was something he didn’t know how to handle. Plus the curves of her perfect figure, from which he already saw more than enough, would manage to chase the dreams of many men.

“Damn, why it’s so hot in here?” Her soft calling pulled him back on earth and he inadvertently turned his face in her direction. Stomach immediately clutched under the reckless decision as he found her in some delirious state arching her spine, head leaning back and fingers wrapped around the V neckline with the intention to stretch it wide open.

Sakura didn’t know what was happening to her. Right when they stopped, she felt the blood in her veins boil from the adrenaline that gathered itself in her flesh. Pumping and screaming. The only thing she wanted was release. But how?

Cold water! Instincts worked automatically but her intentions were repealed by Itachi’s hands. She didn’t know why, but his touch infuriated her in a strange kind of way. Her mind couldn’t get a hold on what was happening. Her thoughts became blurry when thanks to him she found the required easing. Liquid was flowing deep into her throat, although she wasn’t able to withhold the few drops that carved cooling lines on her neck. Then his grip strengthened for a second and she faintly sensed her stomach react with thousand sparkles.

Was this all because of the adrenaline? She ran for her life many times before. Or didn’t she? Why was this so different? Her head wasn’t really thinking clearly, she felt every inch of her skin being consumed by flames. She was so angry, irritated and annoyed by the mad state she suddenly found herself in. But after the long run and all the lack of energy it seemed that there wasn’t enough blood to operate every one of her organs.

Her brain was washed and her heart pumped so hastily that she almost thought that it would jump right out of her chest. The thirst was almost gone and Itachi’s touch followed it instantly.  _Why?_  Her thoughts were reeling. Unlike the fever before, when she perceived everything around in slow motion, now she apprehended her world in a flash of hazy colors and unknown emotions. And she still felt so hot!

“Don’t!” His deep voice reached her but only made it worse. His fingers took a hold of one of her wrists and she immediately reached for the arm with her free hand. Yet, she didn’t drive him away.

With his eyes widening he could hardly understand her intentions. She was squeezing his carpus and by any seconds she would crush those little bones. He still held her tightly, trying to prevent her from undressing. She sealed her eyelids like in a need to push some urge away.

“It’s too… hot!” Gasping she slid down the hand holding her yukata and took that white cloth with her, exposing him half of her porcelain chest. Against his will Itachi heard himself pant and hastily retreated his arm. Realizing he was absolutely unable to prohibit her from that action.

“Sakura!” He called her name and prayed she would come back to her senses. Because if she wouldn’t his own mind would surely tear itself apart.

“Make it stop… take it… take… argh.” She murmured with teeth gritting.

“Calm down. It’s just an anxiety attack!” With the last scraps of willpower he shifted to the side. One leg stretched along her squirming body and the other bent under him, he seized her shoulders meaning to stop her from twitching.

“Don’t! Stop! Make it stop!” With her nails withdrawing from her pink hair, she buried them into his forearms. He firmly pressed her back into the sand but as a result she only started kicking her feet in a desperate need to chase away some unwanted rage.

“Breathe!” His voice was louder than he was used to, but even though… She wasn’t really listening. Not like she didn’t want to, as he suspected that she simply couldn’t. Itachi swiftly embedded his fingers between hers and spread her hands on each side of her head, forced his knee between her thighs and leaned above her.

“Sakura. Listen to me. You have to breathe.” He commanded, hovering high enough so she could inhale freely and stopped the jerking at the same time.

“No! It’s too hot! Take… ugh!” She groaned, tensed her muscles, arched her chest against his and then clenched her jaw as if she was preventing her mouth from yelling and babbling.

It was surreal! He was inches and seconds away from losing it. Why the hell did she have to yank her body so much? He heard her heavy panting and had to use his last resorts of control in order to prevent himself from abusing this unfortunate situation. She was so vulnerable! Squirming under him in some delirious state. Digging her nails into the joints on his palms as he stamped them deeper into the soft sand.

“Just  _calm down_!” He very much noticed his own panic rising when his blood started to travel in the least needed place.

Finally she inhaled with huge force and opened her big jade eyes. There wasn’t fear inside them, as he firstly thought. They were clouded in something different, something probably unknown even to her.

“Itachi… take…” the tone of her voice calming itself at painfully slow pace tortured him, he felt her hot breath all around his face.

Then… with a final sigh, she let all the air leave her lungs, whispering two words that sealed her faith. “Take me…”

First few moments he just stared at her. Coal pupils locked into the verdant ones. In a flick of a second he reached for the last amounts of restrain, only to find out – there weren’t any. With all the blood settling somewhere else, his head was empty. He noticed her hips move as she pressed her hot center to the knee between her legs, although her features stayed as innocent as ever, curious eyes studied his tensed face.

Was she daring him? Or her body reacted instinctively. He responded with his thigh slowly sliding not an inch over her core. But it was enough to make her choke an unexpected whimper in her throat. That was it! He just reached the line.

Itachi hungrily claimed her lips. Capturing her in wanting kiss not able to resist her any longer. Leaning on one elbow he freed his fingers from hers and urgently slid down along her rib cage. Eagerly passed waist and settled between her legs where he parted the white yukata teasing her inner thigh. She immediately buckled her hips and a moan was muffled by his greedy tongue as he cupped her most intimate parts. He didn’t intent to wait. If she wanted foreplay, she never should have aroused him so much. But from what he gathered after gently stroking her panties, foreplay wasn’t necessary. She was all prepared and wet. Only for him.

“Itachi...” His name came through her throat shakily but the rest of the sentence was lost in the never ending kiss that devoured their minds.

With a single rip he destroyed the unnecessary piece of clothing. She gasped in surprise and her free hand lost itself among the stripes of his velvet hair – pulling and squeezing; as he brushed the tip of his finger over her virgin lips. Her legs were spreading wider. It was only natural to craved for more. Every pore on her skin lured him in, to taste her, to claim her.

He stretched his senses and eased the pressure of his mouth onto hers. Then even raised his head, only to hear her reaction when he dipped his middle finger slightly into her hot entrance. All simply because he wanted to let her cry out. He wanted to hear her lustful cries so much. So even she would realize how much she longed for him.

“Ohh, please… don’t…”

Very satisfied with the tone of her husky voice but not particularly happy with what she was saying Itachi made a single circle with his finger and let it steep an inch deeper. Her muscles flexed immediately and her whole body tensed and arched, sending him inviting signals. Oh… she is going to be so tight, so damn tight!

“Ugh… stop… Don’t stop!” As she finally managed to finish her sentence among all those moans his face turned from focused into an evil smirk.

He leaned down to her ear. “I will make you a woman, Sakura.” He whispered and didn’t even try to stop the feral groan while withdrawing his finger, which earned him desperate cry from Sakura.

“You will be mine!” Teasing her neck with feather kisses she nodded to everything he said. Whether she was thinking clearly, he did not know and couldn’t care less at this point. Releasing his own length out of his already full pants, he nested himself comfortably between her legs.

She stiffened as something hard and warm pushed against her inner thigh. Just as a precaution he captured both her wrists and locked them above her head. There was no stepping back and he didn’t want her to resist too much if she was to change her mind.

“Ugh?” Her eyes widened as the pressure of the top of his shaft slowly started to spread her soaked walls. She instinctively opened her legs for him and arched her spine under that new feeling. It was burning with urgency, pulsing as he slowly fought that narrow space, holding the last reasons together to prevent himself from thrusting all the way to her deepest center.

This time it was Itachi who was unable to bear the heat of her insides. “So hot…” Inch by inch he dived further into her core, expecting to feel that thin barrier any time.

“Ita-aah!” She shrieked and twitched right the moment an unexpected faint pain attacked her underbelly. Felt him stop for a second and then he continued again and finally plunged all his erection within.

_So unbearably tight!_  He couldn’t stop the though from echoing in his mind as he slowly started to move. It was rather a pleasant surprise that she didn’t intend to resist, but he held the possessive grasp on her wrists nevertheless.

She has never experienced anything quite like this before. Strange at first but after he retreated from her and then filled her up again few more times, she started to apprehend that  _this_  was the most natural thing that could happen. Something inside her was heating up and despite the slight burning pain, the new pleasure seemed to take a hold of her flesh and mind. His slow pace evoked a teasing tickling sensation between her legs. She wanted more. Forcing all the thoughts about what was  _actually_  going on away from her head Sakura let her body be devoured by Itachi’s dominance and by every passing minute she lost herself to the incredibly intensive effect that his bare flesh had on her insides.

He wanted to see her, see all of her. Letting her hands go, he leaned on his left palm while the right arm was already busy with the strip of ivory cloth around her waist. He loosened it as much as he could in that position and pulled both sides of her white yukata apart and down from her shoulders, unbuttoned the black cloak tightly groping around her neck and freed almost whole upper part of her body. For a moment he lost himself in that astonishing view, her creamy skin with those two little pink buds standing hard in the moon light. Then a buckle of her hips and rather noticeable moan brought him back, and he thrusted with a new wave of arousal throbbing in his cock.

She heard him pant heavily to her ear when he lied down and put almost all his weight on her chest. His fingers slipped under the back of her shoulders and hooked around them. She gasped with surprise when she realized that this way he could plunge her with even more intensity than before. Every time he slid deep inside, he used his hands to pull her core ever tighter to the head of his shaft.

And Sakura could feel it, clearly as a day, it was actually the only thing she was able to apprehend at that moment. As his length stroke a spot inside her that sent shivers and sparkles all over her stomach. Muscles, she didn’t even know about, started clenching under the almost obsessive grip he held on her.

“Mine!” Violent growl fell off his lips and he picked up the pace. Sakura bit on her lower lip and prevented a set of lustful cries escaping her throat. It seemed that he noticed because his teeth sank cruelly to the silk skin on her neck.

The words were murmured into her flesh. “Don’t hold it in.” His tone was hoarse and cracked, something she had never heard coming from his mouth before, but it wasn’t the reason of a desperate shriek dragging from her lungs. Sakura felt the agony of Itachi’s bite mark striking across her whole body at the same time when an explosion occurred somewhere between her legs. Both pleasure and pain collided in a ruthless sensation. She remotely heard his voice squeezing her name between his lips as he wasn’t able to contain his own orgasm in the tight space of those contracting inner walls. A warm substance filled her lower belly…

After a few seconds of emptiness, she managed to come back to her senses. Bitterly realizing that she not only let Itachi have her first kiss, but willingly submitted to him and granted him her very first intimate experience. Serving him her whole body along with the precious virginity on a silver platter.

“W-why?” She whispered helplessly shaking, when he buried his nose among her hair and inhaled her essence.

“Because you asked me to.” He purred the answer and a few soft kisses landed on the imprint of his jaw shining and pulsing on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was slowly coming up and the deep blue sea obtained a new red and pink glow mirroring on its glassy surface. Sakura couldn’t tell how long it was since they arrived on the beach, nor how much time has passed from the moment she lost her virginity to the dreadfully silent man sitting next to her. The only think which burned in her mind was the feeling that she is never coming home. How could she? After what she had done…

They would catch them eventually, but however desperately she had wished for that to happen before, now she would rather die than to go back to her village. Only the image of the pressure they would put her through to get answers. _How is she? What did he do to her? What were his intentions?_ But how could she answer to that if she didn’t even know herself?

“Itachi?” She said softly after a long torturous stiffness.

“Hn?” He reacted immediately.

“Was this…” Sakura hardly swallowed with the intention to regain strength into her shaking voice. “Was this a part of your plan?”

Nothing. He gave himself a few seconds before turning lazily to her direction. Measuring her with those onyx eyes. Like he was deciding what to say.

“No.” Was the simple verdict.

She couldn’t tell if it was hate, disgust or other strong emotion that burned in her chest.

“Why then?” Asking with a sign of fear somewhere in the back of her voice.

Itachi returned his cold gaze back to the waves unequally washing the white coast. He awaited this type of question. Maybe after some aggressive or hot tempered scene, but expected it anyway. However answering it was a whole other problem. Should he tell her? And what exactly? The whole truth? Or just the most necessary information?

“And don’t tell me that I asked for it!” She barked on him angrily after a moment of irritating silence. “We both were there and if you think I didn’t notice…”

“Noticed what?” He interrupted her and took away that stubborn arrogance in her tone.

She froze, words slipped back to her throat and she gulped them and shut up. Then with a frown pierced the ivory grains between her toes. She dug a hole with her thumb and let her feet sink lower to the delightfully soft material, cooling the small scratches on her soles.

“If you’re done, we’ll set off. There is a harbor about a mile…”

“I’m not going anywhere!” This time it was Sakura who interrupted Itachi’s sentence. He stood up and straightened his tall figure above her. It was a clear gesture of dominance, but she wasn’t really in the mood to listen. She was hungry, hurting, dirty, angry and desperate. And she had no idea what to do with an overflow of emotions. So she settled with rage, as always.

“You’re acting like a child again.” The steady tone of his voice was disappointed somehow.

Sakura jumped on her feet as well. Infuriated that even after such intimate act, he could still be so cold and distant towards her. Sharp pain run through all her body, but she didn’t even notice that, as her insides were trembling with never-ending wrath.

“So what?! I can act as I please! It’s not like you’re all normal and stuff! You twisted pervert!” She yelled with her hands buckled in those perfectly curved hips.

Itachi slowly slid his gaze over her childish stance. It was so unlike the position he saw her in not an hour ago. At that time, she was a woman. Moaning, arching and shaking. Making him all kinds of crazy. But the only thing reminding him of her femininity now, was the loose neckline of her still not fixed yukata. Did she noticed that her whole chest was shining with exposed flesh? Did she know? He could not tear his eyes from that alluring view. How much he wished to see her being a woman one more time was strikingly alarming.

“You should adjust your dress.” He stated calmly pushing all the corrupted thoughts away.

Grumpy hum came through her nose and she hastily turned around.

_Asshole! Idiot! Pervert!_ A whole bunch of insults ran through her mind when she was fixing her yukata. In the state of rage her brain wasn’t really processing things like shame or regret but she was more than sure that those would come. Deciding that she would let the future Sakura deal with that, she focused only on getting enough water, food, shower and as much sleep as she would want.

“So, where is that damn harbor of yours?” She hissed when dressed properly.

“Follow me.” He uttered simply and led the way along the cold blue sea.

* * *

 

Two hours? Two days? Who cared? Sakura was only happy when they finally arrived to a small inn just on the edge of rather large looking town. They got room with two beds and right after Itachi closed the door she marched over to the bathroom and stubbornly locked herself in. She was still pissed as hell and not really in a mood to talk to him. The only thing she wanted, was to get her body back to normal and find a way to escape. Maybe she could start a new life? As a medic somewhere people needed her. Oh, how much she would miss Konoha. But at this point she couldn’t stand a single thought what would happen if they found them. The medical examination she would have to go through back at home would surely revealed her damaged state. The fact that she gave her body to Itachi, willingly!

Sakura didn’t remember much from the _thing_ which happened between them, the fragmented memory appeared too often during the past few days, but the feeling that kept returning to her stomach along with the sore pain in her underbelly, showed her the doom she resigned herself to, when she let her hormones take too much action. She could blame Itachi for what happened, and partly she thought about all of it as his fault, but she was also able to verify that the tingling and lust between her legs wasn’t the result of a sinister rape. And thus, because he didn’t hurt her physically, she had to bear the burden of emotional pain and her own wicked mind.

Warm water pouring over her shoulders soothed her mind for a while and Sakura slowly realized that the exhaustion was just too much for a single night. Slowly sliding to the bottom she let the hot liquid sing her a gentle lullaby.

* * *

 

Cold and shivering. She twitched. Then the annoying thumping finally stopped.

“You need to get dressed.”

Towel prepared in his hand landed elegantly in her lap. Then it hit her! Itachi! Shower! Naked!

“GET OUT!” She yelled in surprise and embarrassment, pulling the white strip of fluff closer to her chest.

“I brought you new clothes, when you’re finished, join me outside.” He informed her with icy calmness and turned around closing the bathroom door from the other side.

She still panted heavily, but the adrenaline from an unpleasant awakening slowly faded away. Get dressed? Why? And how the hell did he get through that locked door? _To hell with him!_ She wanted sleep, and food.

Angrily drying out and putting the towel temporarily around her naked skin, she hesitantly peeked out of the bathroom. The plain motel room was empty, with single pile of clothes prepared for her on the closest bed. This time she was holding dark blue kimono with delicate while lilies as a pattern, made from rather thicker cloth. Are they going to travel again? She could not notice that he also brought her a pair of warm and comfortable looking shoes. Oh no, they are surely going to travel again. Grinding her teeth she got dressed and stormed out of the room.

“I’m NOT…”

She froze at the sight of Itachi standing right behind the door with a white cloak in his grasp.

“It suits you well.” He stated when measuring her from head to toe.

“I’m getting sick of this!” She barked in return.

“You’ll get your food and sleep on the cruise.” Informing her he once again turned around and made his way down the long hall.

_Cruise? What?_ After a while she noticed that she had been standing on the spot with her mouth wide open. Promptly sweeping that dumb look from her face, she caught up with Itachi’s figure almost disappearing around the corner. She needed that cloak… and some answers!

* * *

 

It was all precisely like he had promised. They boarded a ship heading to the Land of Iron. As Itachi explained it was because he wanted to avoid traveling across the Land of Sounds. He showed her to her cabin with food already prepared and a soft comfortably looking bed neatly made up. Sakura grew suspicious that it was all Itachi’s doing, because none of the sailors, who they were traveling with, looked like they were particularly happy with two extra passengers. But she didn’t complain. With the plan to sleep, eat and heal the whole time, she didn’t plan to leave her small wooden hideout anyway.

Yet, after almost exhaustingly long slumber, she woke up with the need of stretching her stiff limbs. Despite her previous decisions, she climbed up from below deck and displayed her porcelain face to the cold breeze running along the ship drifting through the icy water of North Sea.

When looking around she noticed that the course was probably set and most of the men were warming themselves somewhere under the wooden floor. The sun was about to dive behind the horizon at any moment, coloring the sky into its reddish tones. It seemed she slept through the whole day. That happened rarely.

Sakura moved to the edge and slowly laid her hands on the thick wood forming a barrier along the deck. Losing her sight somewhere in the distance.

No matter how good of a kunoichi she was or at least wanted to be, the despair of her situation reached her once more. Inner struggle was fought in her mind as she was helplessly trying to decide what to do next. Stomach full, body relaxed and a little healed, she wasn’t really feeling any better than before. She hoped that the searing pain somewhere in her lungs would eventually disappear, but it didn’t seem to be any time soon. All the recent events were slowly catching up to her and she was once again forced to endure the dull pressure in her chest. And she so much wished to find a way from all this mess.

So far, she counted to be out of her village for almost ten days, and there were still no signs of anyone looking for her, but even if they were searching for her, how big was a chance that they would actually find her? And if they actually did find her, what if it would be too late?

By the course of actions her life was hurtling, she could only guess what would happen next. Mostly she was simply scared to think how she would change in the constant presence of certain Uchiha. The way her heart trembled, her breath grew deep and her belly shivered, she knew about the intimidating influence he possessed over her. But there was still something she just couldn’t grasp. His sick and twisted intentions made a part of her shake in tremor, but some dark side of her mind actually enjoyed the obscene effect of his touch. By her own common sense, she knew that it was illogical to crave someone so alarmingly deadly, but the chemical reaction in her body were dangerously addictive. Mostly because under his spell she completely forgot… well, about everything, including herself.

“Feeling better?”

Although her heart jumped a little, his sudden presence didn’t surprise her. But that soft, calm voice made her knees weak. She had to inhale deeply to insure her tone would be steady. “Yes.” Sakura breathed out slowly and settled with that simple answer.

“Good.” He whispered and joined her in gazing onto the setting sun. The huge golden ball was just about to touch the glassy surface of the horizon. Rather admirable view, Itachi thought.

“Why?” The question slipped her lips before she could think about the consequences. “And don’t act all stupid, you know very well what I’m talking about.” She added hastily to avoid any uncomfortable reactions from him.

Without looking she knew that Itachi turned his sight in her direction. Measuring her, like he always did. But Sakura had no intention to grow restless under his blazing gaze. Gritting her teeth she endured the strain of his flaming eyes. Although her insides immediately started to warm up and her knees gradually turned into a useless goo, she stood there and continued to stare into the crimson shades of the sky.

He answered with his own question. “How come you’re so interested in that particular answer?”

That shocked her. Sakura gently gasped and her slight frown deepened beneath the pressure of the unexpected storm in her head. Why did she want to know, anyway? She bitterly realized that if she wanted him to answer her, she would have to answer _him_ first. However infuriating it was, she couldn’t find any other way. He won, _again_.

“Well, because…” Starting her sentence with no real plan how to finish it, she fell mute. _Damn you, Itachi!_

He could stop torturing her. In his mind he already found answers like dazzling, hypnotizing, bewitching. But even if he told her, wouldn’t it become even worse for her? Knowing that he could not resist her charms on the same level as she couldn’t obviously resist his seductive touch.

Sakura sighed. “If you wish to torment me so much, just find another way.” She whispered softly. “Please.” Closing her eyes under the tense of defeat, she added her plea.

Itachi felt his heart melt. “Sakura.” He said tenderly. “Look at me.” Delicately capturing her chin with his fingers he smoothly forced her to turn towards him and rise her gaze up. She was captured in an instant and her hands loosely fell along her body.

As much as she wanted to stick to her frown and prevent her shoulders from trembling, the effect of his now onyx eyes devoured her once again – Sharingan was gone. She was drowning in the gentle attention he gave her lips when softly stroke his thumb over them. The whole world disappeared and she realized that a tiny part of herself wished for nothing else but to kiss him.

“I’m truly sorry I took something so precious away from you.”

_Don’t do this to me._ Her mind wept but her body gave out. She always wanted Sasuke to look at her like this. Yet never imagined that it would be someone so different and still so similar to the love of her life who would consume her with the subtle attention.

“Why then?” She whimpered, broken by her own treacherous emotions.

“Simply because I found you…” He gave himself some time to think while tangling his fingers in those velvet pink strands of Sakura’s hair and wandering his eyes around her stunned face. Like he was trying to choose the right word. “...captivating.”

Her mouth opened in a surprised awe. Did she really hear right? Her thoughts were interrupted by his presence which suddenly became too obvious as he leaned down, missed her cheek just a little and buried his nose among the pink flood of silk delightfulness. Sakura mildly gasped when Itachi inhaled her fragrance and then softly hummed in her ear.

“I wonder if it’s just me, or your chakra really has this rare rosy color.” His voice vibrated through her spine and she had to bite on her lip to stop another gasp that would surely sound too close to a real moan.

Then he straighten up and made a single step back. It was so sudden that her body instinctively leaned forward to reach that alluring warm of his chest once more. She immediately blocked herself from continuing and pierced him with angry stare while the pace of her heart was returning to normal and her breath grew shallow.

“It’s getting cold out here, we should head inside.” He uttered simply and with his usual poker face back on, disappeared on the stairs under the deck.

As the presence of Itachi’s body faded, Sakura realized that he was right. Sun continued to drown itself in the rush of reddish colors and the temperature outside dropped every inch the boat floated north. Although she didn’t particularly want to spend the night in the small cabin with him, she also had no intention to freeze to death. So with a defeated sigh she hesitantly followed his example and returned back to her previous sleeping chamber.

After she walked in, he was already comfortably positioned on the single piece of furniture the room contained – the bed. She never before even considered to share _that_ area with him. Although the mattress was wide enough for both of them she stiffened with the hand still on the door handle. Her lips mildly parted in surprise and Sakura suspiciously measured his calm figure. Hands resting on his stomach, legs casually crossed one ankle over the other and the Akatsuki cloak folded under his back which leaned lazily on the wooden wall, no signs that he planned to leave. He returned her stare with uninterested black gaze. The blanket that covered and heated her body during the day was perfectly prepared on the other side of the bed. Neatly folded as always.

What exactly was he expecting her to do now? Just sleep there? Next to him? Although he maintained a safe distance while lying at the very edge of the bed it was still one mattress, one space and only a few inches would part their flesh. Opening her mouth to protest she found her brain washed. Only from the image of being closer to him, her belly squirmed.

Itachi was the first to break the silence. “Are you planning to stand there for the rest of the night?”

Sakura frowned and closed the door behind her. But didn’t make a single movement towards the bed. She wasn’t tired after all, she could just sit of the floor, or something.

“Do as you please, but I need some sleep as well.” With those words he slid lower and used the folded robe as a pillow. Turned on the side away from her she saw his body relax and muscles loosen up.

This was twisted on so many levels! She raged. But what was she supposed to do? Even in the warm kimono and her own white cloak she felt her hands grow cold. Soon it would be her whole skin, shaking and freezing. Beaten by her own resignation Sakura finally made those few steps and gently seated herself on the other edge of the bed. Turned around and while Itachi was still motionless, obviously falling asleep, she unfolded the thin blanket and covered her whole body while stretching her legs along his.

She felt weird, not really knowing what to expect. What he would do? What if he tries something? Like touching her! Her stomach tingled and clenched only under that thought. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing that image away from her mind. Just stay calm and wait for the morning. Then it would all be over. Only a few more hours.

As minutes passed he seemed to fall into a deep slumber. Although she considered herself not tired nor sleepy, the sound of his steady breath along with gentle swinging of the boat made it very hard to stay awake. Dropping her guard and letting her lids be waddled by the sea, Sakura slowly drifted to the world of dreams.

* * *

 

Since he was normally used to sleep for merely few hours, Itachi soon felt his mind awaken. If it was because he actually slept long enough or because Sakura next to him was shaking like crazy, he didn’t know. Opening his eyes, he found himself positioned on the back. Quick check showed him that the room was empty, sky was still dark and the boat was floating rather steadily. After instinctive analysis of his surroundings he tilted his face towards her direction. She was cold, obviously, showing him her crouched back. Despite the cloak and the blanket, her body was trembling every other second in an irregular intervals. He shifted on the side and propped his body with one elbow. Then softly placed his other hand on her rattling form.

“Sakura.”

She wasn’t asleep. She had woken up frozen and shivering. Currently, she did everything to stop herself from shuddering every other moment. So busy with her own thoughts she didn’t even notice that the body next to her moved. But when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, her mind exploded under that sudden realization. Touch! Itachi! Next to her!

With a gasp she swiftly turned around and promptly caught the wrist hovering over her. Did she move while asleep or was he closer than before? Her body stiffened and despite the cold devouring her hands and feet, her stomach warmed itself with overwhelming hotness. Her big jade eyes were captured in his lazy black gaze.

Seconds turned into an eternity while both of them just lied there, motionless, waiting for the reaction of the other. Sakura felt her heart pick up the pace and while her whole chest was crunching into a small ball, her lungs magically needed more air than usual.

_So close!_ She gulped.

So close that she almost felt their knees and chests touching. She heard her mind wail and wished for nothing else than to soak into the dirty mattress.

“I’ll get you another blanket.” He announced. His hot breath blew over her face and warmed the cold tip of her nose.

“No.” The whisper came out inadvertently.

_What? Are you crazy?_ In an instant, she regretted that one damn syllable.

“Any other suggestions then?” Asking mildly he slightly raised his eyebrows.

Everything about him consumed her. His scent, his eyes, his warmth, the feeling of his skin under her fingers as she was still convulsively squeezing his wrist. Didn’t matter how much she tried to hide it, it was clear that he knew, he must have known. It was impossible not to notice. Her cheeks burned with red, her breath grew deep and shaky and her heart pumped so loudly that she felt it all the way in her throat. All she managed to do, was almost invisible shake of her head as an answer to his previous question that still echoed in her mind.

He sighed and closed his eyes in resignation. At least that was how it looked like to Sakura. If she just knew that it was a sign of his consciousness spinning overboard, she would probably reacted differently and ran as fast as she could, for her own sake. But she did none of that. When the seizing stare of his piercing eyes perished, she let her tensed muscles relax and released the grip on his wrist.

She secretly slid away on the edge of the bed, the few inches were enough for her to feel a little safer. She lied down on her back and let out silent relieving breath. She pinned her eyes on the log ceiling. There, the fading light of the oil lamp innocently swung along with the floating boat. The candle was seconds from burning out.

_Oh no!_ In an instant the room fell completely dark. _Shit!_

Her senses fired up notably and with every new breath her ears were crushed by the paralyzing stiffness. Creaking of the boat, splashes of waves disappearing into the hull of the boat. She was able to hear nothing and everything at the same time. Looking for that particular sound of the cloth rustle Sakura waited.

“You _are_ going to be cold again very soon, Sakura.”

She twitched at the sudden sound of his voice and bit on her lip while her fingers pressed the blanket closer to her chest.

“It’s – it’s fine.” She managed to squeeze a few words through her narrowed throat.

“Why are you so scared?” He asked politely but somewhere deep in his tone was a sinister plan already popping up.

“No… not, I’m not.” Despite her words, the trembling tone of her voice spoke for itself.

“It’s not like I want to hurt you.” That normally steady and calm flow changed into something foul, filled with shady thoughts as he was slowly submitting to his own desires.

Sakura felt the hem of her blanket shift and something slipped under it. Her eyes widened and the impenetrable black of her surrounding pushed onto her bright green pupils with its full force. She almost jumped out of her skin when a soft touch of his fingers reached her waist.

“No…” Desperate whisper came through her lips but Itachi didn’t pay any attention to it and slowly creeping his fingers he wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her hungrily closer to him at the same time as he pressed his own body tightly to her shoulder. She felt her stomach explode with the familiar fire that quickly traveled down between her legs. Tickling and itching on its way.

“If you wish to stop me so badly, then _make_ me.” He growled and too late Sakura realized how close to her ear his lips were. Biting on her own lip she instinctively tilted her head away from that longing heat of his mouth. The hand on her stomach carefully made its way up to her chest where her firmly folded arms protected her breasts. Itachi lazily griped one of her wrists and without any real force straightened it along her body, then proceed to do the same thing with the other arm.

_Oh no! Not this again!_ She pressed her lids together when the exposed neck gave him an opportunity to taste her skin. And he did it with torturing patience while he placed those feather kisses on the sensitive place where the artery pumped the blood in her brain. For a few seconds she forgot about the world around her while her head spun and her mouth strangled a gasp. She swallowed it hardly and hoped for Itachi not to notice. His fingers, gently unfolding the layers of her clothes, returned her back to reality with an intensity of a lightning. But it was already too late, she felt his palm creep between her breasts and stop there for a moment like a snoozing puppy. The feel of his skin burning against her flesh was unbearable and her breath shook only from the image of where else he could reach.

“I can feel your heart beating.” He purred into the creamy flesh on her nape and she immediately felt goose-bumps traveling through her whole body like a wave of ice and fire. Her thighs pressed together and rubbed themselves under the need to dispose her of the heat building between them. But it came out more like there were expanding the excitement even more. The palm on her chest moved up and she instinctively twitched. With a tender touch the pads of his fingers caressed her jaw and with smooth force he turned her face towards him.

A kiss so soft that she instantly melted and for merely a second felt her limbs relax. Lips so addictively gentle tasted her own and however she wished for her brain to work, it was quickly clouded with the lustful fog that reached from her lap up to her head. Just like before, he gradually increased the pressure and a delicate peck turned into a passionate fever. She couldn’t stand it anymore and mildly moaned into his mouth, which was soon repaid with a dark growl coming somewhere from his chest. Feeling her own body squirm, as a new wave of desire stroke through it, she clenched her fists. Against her will, her spine arched lightly and gave Itachi an impatient signal.

It was just like the time on the beach and still somehow different. This time it wasn’t adrenaline pouring into her veins. It was pure lust along with a tiny amount of fear. And it was all _so wrong!_ After all he was still an S-class criminal. Evil, sick, corrupted, wicked, vicious…

Sakura could name all the bad things she considered Itachi to be and still was unable to stop his hand making its way down to her waist. She already knew what was going to happen, as his body pressed to hers with the urge full of hunger for her exposed flesh. And just as she remembered to surrender to him then, she was highly suspicious that he would achieve the same effect promptly, right after his fingers would reach the source of all the heat in her.

They’re going to have sex again.

_Wait, sex? Sex!_ “Hmf… don’t!”

When the innocent girl deep inside her reacted to the forbidden word, she hastily parted their lips and swiftly caught his wrist rushing towards the gap between her thighs. She felt his fingers tickle her lower belly and tensed her muscles in order to maintain cautiousness. The fog in her mind lifted and the sounds around her returned. She felt the boat swinging, heard the waves splashing and noticed Itachi next to her panting, blowing her face with his hot breath again and again, while he was waiting what she would do next.

But her wavering lasted too long. And when the motionless stage became too much to handle even for him, he tried to force his hand and continue to devour her in the desire she felt a not moment ago.

“No.” She whispered softly but steadily. The strength in her voice returned and she confirmed it with the secure seize around his wrist.

She couldn’t see him, but the ominous grunt clawing up his throat and ending somewhere between his gritting teeth could not be missed. He was more than simply annoyed by her sudden decision and the unexpected change of mind. But she seemed quite adamant in her verdict. The hand in her grip grew shaky, like he was fighting against himself. What if he would just continue? Despite what she managed to do… she actually _made_ him stop! But he was unquestionably stronger, and if he decided to have her, regardless her own choice to forbid him, she would be helpless.

No! He wouldn’t rape her… Or would he? She gasped under the pressure of her own fears and squeezed the wrist in her grasp even more.

“You have no idea…” He pushed the husky voice through his teeth and the trembling hand retreated.

Sakura let out an easing sigh. She was safe. Her body relaxed and accepted the other lying tensely next to her with tolerance. His face buried itself among her hair in a surrendering gesture. As her heart beat returned to normal she felt somehow comfortable despite the tight presence of his flesh still pressed to her side.

He just couldn’t! Never in his life, had he imagined her to become _this_ strong in will. Although it was extremely annoying, he was also somehow proud. But he still had that other problem, waiting and pulsing in his pants. Was he going to stay behind and let a fifteen year old girl shame him in a matter of control? Definitely not! Inhaling deeply he let his erection departure and forced his blood to circulate only in those necessary places, which was actually everywhere except his shaft. It took a while, but the effort paid up and he found his calmness gradually return.

“Sakura, turn around.” He whispered gently and although it was a clear command, she trusted him in this point. Funnily enough…

“Okay.” Agreeing hesitantly, she tilted her back towards him. Surprised gaps came through her lips when his arm wrapped itself around her waist again and Itachi spooned her firmly from behind. It was gesture so confidential and intimate that she couldn’t stop the delighted hum somewhere in her chest and inadvertently snuggled deeper into his arms.

“Just don’t move too much.” He warned her with that hoarse tone slightly returning to his voice.

Was he really having so much trouble to control himself? That couldn’t be it. She chuckled softly and let the heat of his chest warm her body.

For this moment, she felt as safe and comfortable as ever. The delightful pressure of his breathing pushing and then retreating made her sleepy and before she even realized, the movements of their lungs evened. A deep slumber took over both of them as the ship kept peacefully floating towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ten days!_

It had already been ten damn days since the Uchiha incident, and the Hokage found herself with empty hands once again. Every day she pursued everyone in her reach to go and find Itachi. Not like they needed to be forced to do that, but still… She wanted her answers and since she wasn't much of a patient person, she demanded them _now_! Yet, despite all the effort, the result remained the same. _Nothing!_ It was like he disappeared from the surface of the earth. But what made the situation ever worse… he had the nerve and took her own apprentice along with him.

It took three long days until they realized, that the person claiming to be Sakura was just some random Itachi's accomplice with rather useful Kekkei Genkai. At first they were going through all the possibilities why would someone like Itachi Uchiha let himself be captured and then promptly escape without no real damage behind. Of course, except the many shinobi he managed to kill during his pursuit. But when Shikamaru smartly pointed out that it might have been all just a diversion, to have them search for ways _how_ he get out of the village, when being so tightly observed, rather than _what_ or _whom_ he managed to take with him, it was too late. And since it first looked like nobody was missing, she – Tsunade – herself, although now knowing her wrong decision, had firstly examined all the hidden storages of scrolls and secret information about the village. And it was all only by a lucky accident that Hinata used her Byakugan during the search and Sakura's impersonator was nearby. If that didn't happen, they would still be poking their noses through the never-ending piles of papers containing more or less useful info about Konoha. How naïve and stupid she felt…

_She had nothing!_

Despite the fact that she had two ANBU units chase after Itachi during the very night he escaped and later on let Kakashi and his ninja hounds work their miracles, it looked like Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno evaporated from the land itself. How that was possible, she didn't know. Although the endless abilities of the eldest living Uchiha were well known, she had never even dared to imagine that his skills would reach _this high_ and surpass even her worst nightmares.

So right now, the only option left, was to consider every possible motive he could have to abduct an innocent little girl. Work out each possible direction his steps could lead to and accept the chance that Sakura might be lost forever. Which was, however, a fact that Tsunade refused to believe in. Let the two old geezers tear their falling hair out with anger if it would make them shut up. She wasn't prepared to leave someone so important for the village behind just like that. Being the Hokage gave her big opportunity to immobilize every unit in her reach, only to make them turn The Land of Fire and its neighbors upside down if necessary.

She would _find_ Sakura and she would find her unharmed and if it was to be otherwise, she would make sure that Itachi or even the whole Akatsuki were going to be crying out for their mothers when she was done with them.

"Shizune!" Her powerful voice echoed throughout the whole building.

The black haired woman nervously slipped into the Hokage's office. "Y-yes, milady?"

"Call Shikamaru and Kakashi once more! We need to discuss our next moves!" Letting her fist meet the huge wooden table, she confirmed her order.

"Yes." Shizune hastily bowed and left the room in a search for someone to be sent after the two surely busy working shinobi.

_They have to be somewhere!_ Tsunade thought to herself when placing her elbows on the desk and with a deep frown expected the closed door opposite to be opened soon.

* * *

 

The ship landed in much smaller harbor than from which it set. It was the middle of the day and the narrow jetty was swarming with people – chatting, laughing and cheering. Sakura stood at the edge of the deck and couldn't help but smile while observing all the life around her. But the small town build from hard indigo stones wasn't the first thing that caught her eye. Right after she raised her sight from the fuzz under them, her lips parted in amazed awe as she was staring high up the sky. Except, there was almost no sky visible. The view was all covered with a huge mountains with rocks colored in rich blue, towering over the small town like a silent guardians.

"You've never been in the Land of Iron, have you?" Itachi's calm voice blew around gently when her traveling companion appeared at her side. Sakura promptly closed her mouth and shyly looked down.

"No," she hesitantly whispered her answer, although she didn't have to say anything, it was clear as a day.

When she woke up this morning, alone, something felt different. Something changed. She remembered very well how his breath waddle her to sleep when his arms held her tightly. And however she despised that new realization, she enjoyed it, somehow. Maybe a little embarrassed at first, but still unable to chase away the intimate impression from their position.

They were so close and it was so natural, like he was just a man and she was his girl. _His…_ Sakura frowned over that thought. The image of her body giving itself to Itachi was still too new, too painful, too humiliating. How could she? Was her mind really that weak and her desires so strong? She was a ninja, always faithful to her village and yet, the warmth and tickling in her stomach every time he was close… it was… Overwhelming. Unbearable.

Nothing less could describe the cursed effect he held over her. One half of her brain wanted to slap him and run away, as far as she could, and the other part – she called it _the_ _dark_ part – wanted nothing else but to submit to his touch. Let his hot breath cloud her mind and take her high and deep into the forbidden world he lived in. It was so twisted. She felt like being torn in two. And hated it! But the more her sane part loathed it, the more her corrupted half reveled in it. She wished to scream. Loudly! And hit something. Hard!

The voices of people from her village resonated in her head. Like echoes of her consciousness. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying helplessly to stop them, to let her be. To take away the pain in her chest as she was so much trying to swallow the itching urges floating violently through her flesh.

_I though I taught you better than this. You're a disappointment to our village. How could you, Sakura?_

She could imagine all the angry and sad faces down the road, Kakashi sensei, lady Tsunade, Naruto. She let them down. All of them. Including herself.

And then, there was the other voice. It didn't really said anything, but it made her feel similar to how she thought Ino felt, when her excited eyes roamed over the older shinobi in the village, like Izumo and Kotetsu. Sakura had to admit, they were… well… She didn't really know what they were, except older and probably skillful with girls, but it wasn't like they would ever laid their eyes on a child.

And still… she wasn't a child anymore, was she? She grew up and it was so quick that she wasn't able to realize it until Itachi told her, until he _made_ her realize it. There was no turning back. Then why she only wanted to curl into a ball and cry her heart out?

"We're here." His soft voice made her gulp and lightly twitch. But she had no intention to let him know her miserable state, so she just nodded, because her tone wouldn't be steady at this point.

They got off the ship and she followed Itachi's red cloud of the Akatsuki robe through the crowd gathering in the streets. Quickly proceeding away from all the people Sakura couldn't stop the nagging of suspicion in her stomach. She didn't want to be anywhere alone with him. It was much safer with all the eyes around. Watching them, guarding them… _her_.

"Are you heading to the mountains?"

She returned her confused gaze back in front of her and hastily stopped the distracted pace almost hitting Itachi's back. He was talking with some man standing next to a carriage. She took the time to look around and noticed a bunch of girls gazing in their direction, blushing and giggling. At first she promptly glanced over her own dress, was she wearing something inappropriate? Or did she had a dirty stain on the while cloak? She frowned and returned her attention back to the rude pack of impolite women. And then it hit her. They weren't looking at her, not in the slightest. They probably didn't even registered her presence. And all that because they were obviously too busy glancing over Itachi.

He was rather handsome man, alright, not like Sasuke, but… Sakura raised her eyes to check if his headband with the symbol of missing nin wasn't too visible, but it wasn't. Not like a bunch of silly girls would care. Yet, she suddenly found herself unable to tear her eyes of him as well. Was he always _this_ beautiful? For a second she felt like seeing him for the first time. He looked different in the bright light of the sun. The two stripes of raven hair perfectly framing his face, those deep onyx eyes, focused on the dialog with the carriage rider, his alluring lips moving slightly as he talked with his always polite tone. Oh, she remembered those lips and the tongue behind them, and also all the things he could do with them. A blow of wind made some of his velvet hair wave, but his fingers caught them before they could reach his eyes. Those eyes, bordered with long black lashes.

And was he always so much taller than her? He appeared so… man-like. No wonder those girls blushed. Sakura felt her cheeks fill with redness as well. What would Ino say if she saw him? Would she be jealous that he might actually prefer her – Sakura – rather normal girl over all the other women?

_Captivating_.

The word resonated in her ears. Was it a good thing? Or a bad thing? She wasn't really sure, because the only one granting her compliments was always only Rock Lee, calling her all the strange names. Which were cute, sometimes, but it still seemed so childish. Yet, Itachi's choice of words confused her, why couldn't he settle with something simpler? Like beautiful? And why she was thinking about this so much? Not like she actually cared about his interest in her.

Darn it, why she felt so hot again? Was it the warm hand holding hers? Or the gentle voice? Or Itachi's onyx eyes tied upon her broody frown? Of course, his eyes!

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and promptly ripped her arm from his delicate fingers, pining her gaze deep into the ground. With the corner of her eye she peeked onto his studying look. Spying her, figuring out her intentions, her thoughts and her feelings. She didn't like where this was going.

"What?" she snapped and returned his stare with full force. He frowned, then lazily looked around. His stare fell upon the flock of girls. They all reacted immediately and seductively waved at him, giggling and smiling. He didn't move a muscle, remaining true to his ever standoffish features.

Sakura rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Are we going already?" Stupid girls.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" he asked, calmly, but with an obvious teasing undertone.

She twitched. _What? A kiss? No!_

"No!" was her immediate reaction. He still stared at her, waiting for her mind to change. But she wasn't going to… well, maybe… "I mean… why? Eh…" She felt the blood fill her cheeks even more and bit on her lower lip. This was so awkward and humiliating.

She noticed a touch on her chin and her head was raised up. Before she managed to do something, a pair of soft lips landed on hers, giving her the most delicate peck that sent shivers through all her body. Instinctively closing her eyes, she returned that light brush of tenderness and gently moaned when firework exploded in her belly.

"If those were boys, I would probably had to kill them," he whispered still so close that she felt his hot breath all over her mouth and neck. Her eyes widened in surprise when he straightened up. She gazed at him, unable to speak for a moment.

"W-well of course. You're not into boys." Her mouth babbled unexpectedly and she immediately regretted that idiotic comment. Closing her eyes in shame. _What the hell Sakura? You should seriously reconsider your intelligence!_ Her inner self was ruthless. But why was _he_ suddenly acting this way? She threw her puzzled glance back at him. Widening her lids once again as she found him in a lightly amused smirk. The world was turning upside down and she must have jumped into some crazy genjutsu. There was no other explanation.

"That's not what I meant," he said and returned to his cold gaze. Itachi turned towards the man preparing their carriage. "Everything ready?"

Was this happening? Or was she still dreaming? She resisted the urge to pinch herself and hesitantly accepted the offered hand, helping her hop on the carriage. He was acting so weird. Although she would normally appreciate this nice behavior from someone else, coming from Itachi it only crept her out.

And not only that… But the way she drowned in the kiss left her outrageous. Unforgivable weakness! This wasn't the right way for a proper kunoichi to behave. He surely had some other motives, he must have! This finally made her rise her guard and her face deformed into a deep frown. The carriage bumped on the rocky path up into the sharp indigo mountains.

_So now you want to be a proper kunoichi?_ She could almost see the mocking face of the "other Sakura".

_Better late than never, right?_ She sighed. The other Sakura was right, as always, but she still had a chance. She didn't blew it totally. Maybe if she was going to be smart enough and play along for a while, he would lower his guard and then she would have the chance to…

_You're hopeless!_

_STOP IT!_ Her mind shrieked and she visibly noticed her consciousness roll its eyes.

_You won't run, you know it!_

_And what makes you think that?_

_Damn it! It's so obvious! You like being near him! You're just too scared to accept it!_

_Well even if… you and I are the same! Which means that YOU like him too!_

_No, I don't!_

_Yes, you do!_

_NO!_

_Shit, now I'm arguing even with myself. I truly am hopeless._

_Told you…_

_Shut up._

An annoyed buzz came inadvertently through her lips and she forced her thoughts to stop for a moment to give her a second of blissful silence. She knew Itachi noticed and was measuring her all over again. Sitting in the carriage on the opposite side, strolling his dark eyes over her face, analyzing her. Probably knowing everything about the inner fight, like he always did. She pierced him with her most hateful look, boldness returning to her as the rage was taking over her mind. Wishing for nothing else but to be able to punch him in that stoic face, she clenched her fists. Damn him! And all his plans! She no longer cared about his intentions because she much more wanted to gather some will-power and beat the crap out of him like before. Yes, good old times…

He could hardly hold a smirk as he clearly saw through her stubborn frown. She was probably having one of those inner struggles of hers. He liked how innocent she looked while her head was spinning overboard, steam almost rising from her bright pink hair. He enjoyed this state mainly because it was so much fun to rub her of the courage she always gathered during this time. Make her shatter and submit.

He didn't know how it was possible but every time she started to think too much, when she was angry at herself, or when he did something that shocked her. She fell into that raging state and childishly bit her lower lip, only to prevent her cheeks from blushing. Which didn't work, of course. But the more hot-headed she came to be, the harder was the fall back into his hands and the deeper she drowned in the lust that she so much tried to suppress.

Although he sometimes felt bad for doing this to her, the temptation was too huge. And it wasn't like he was actually hurting her, was it? Or was it that he chose to be blind towards the pain he put her through with those games of anger against desire? Anyway, it was too late for both of them, because as much as Sakura was being consumed by him, he let himself be devoured by her. Willingly. Not like it would last for too long, since he wouldn't be alive for long. How ironic…

Itachi choke a sarcastic chuckle and turned his gaze away from the girl slowly filling with wrath which he intended to eat up the moment she would give him an opportunity.

* * *

 

The inn was small. So small that Sakura actually questioned if it even was an inn. But as she looked closer, she realized that there was probably more to the building than met the eye. The builders had to be creative while sticking so many rooms among two walls of hard stone ravine. Yet, how she soon realized, it was because what looked like the first floor was actually the very top of a nice cozy spa. With two other floors going down the hill and hot springs steaming right under them. Rich blue color of the rocks and dark cinnamon of the wood corresponded with the always green foliage and brightly pink flowers starting to bloom as the spring was promptly coming. Maybe more slowly to the north areas, but it didn't take away anything of its beauty.

She waved to the carriage rider and followed Itachi inside the main hall. It was small, and if there wasn't a rather large group of people saying goodbye to the chipper receptionist, she would have probably noticed the narrow stream of hot water pouring out of the inner rock garden and then promptly disappearing somewhere to the gap in the floor. The people looked rather relaxed and granted them warm smiles and polite bows on their way out. The main hall emptied and Itachi approached the woman. She looked at him, her smile gradually disappearing. Sakura didn't like the funny look she gave them, but then it seemed like she finally remembered and stretched her lips into a welcoming grin. It wasn't as honest as before, though.

"Rooms are ready, we've made sure that there will be _no-one_ disturbing your stay." She bowed, took a bag from behind her desk and promptly left the building.

Sakura gazed at her leaving figure, then back at Itachi with her lips slightly parted. She must have been dreaming. What the hell was happening right now? Expecting him to already know her question she only waited for the desired answer.

"You need to heal yourself properly. Your chakra is still weak and the shoulder will also take some time before reaching its one hundred percent."

He was right, she couldn't argue with that. Her back gave her a hard time, occasionally. Not something she couldn't handle easily though. But, damn it, why they were staying here all by themselves, with no personal and no other guests?

"And I don't like too many people around. They annoy me," he added when she closed her mouth and instead of a shocked awe gave him a frown.

"That's just great, I'm pleased that you can stand _me_ around!" she uttered ironically and folded her arms on her chest.

"Go pick a room, I'll bring you something to eat. The dining room is downstairs."

Leaving no space for arguing he disappeared on the stairs and left her gazing onto the setting sun. Like with a mathematical calculation, the golden ball was right in the middle of the two stone walls the inn lied between, creating another romantic and breathtaking view. But she was getting sick of this, he was obviously using her soft feminine sides to his advantage. It was a cliché, old and rusty. Getting them alone to this beautiful, relaxing place, preparing her dinner and them what? Fooling her with drinks and seductive touches…

How stupid did he think she was? Stupid enough to trust him after he saved her from rape, maybe. Stupid enough to let him take care of her, few times… to feed her, dress her, well, okay… to seduce her… once, oh wait, twice? Or three times? No, kisses didn't count! And then she managed to stop him that time… so yes, only once! Right! She wasn't so naïve to let him near her any more than was necessary. It was dangerous. Too dangerous.

She turned around and hesitantly glanced at the promising exit. Double door, only slide them open and run away. But run where? Back to the harbor? Without money? She could try to steal some from him, since he seemed like having plenty, but still. How far could she actually get? Let's be honest, she wasn't even nearly as skilled as Itachi, so finding her would probably be the last problem for him and the first one for her. Since the punishment would be inevitable.

_Punishment_. The dark part of her shivered over that word and Sakura couldn't help but held up a disgusted grin. What happened to the innocent little girl who used to live there? She asked, unbelievably shaking her head.

The sun flashed one of its last beams of light into the reception room and Sakura felt as her body was slowly filling with new wave of hope. As far as possible! Keep the distance! Don't provoke! That's what she was going to do. Nothing can destroy this little plan. She was sure of it. This was one of the great moments of being a ninja, the feeling of a steady strategy, perfectly prepared and safely secured. With a new sparkle she went down to examine the other rooms and choose the one most distant from Itachi's.

Unfortunately, after going through all the bedrooms – nine in total, three on each floor – she bitterly realized, that he probably hadn't settled in one of them, yet. So she just let her cloak in the last one and decided to change it if he was to live too close. She also noticed that every floor contained one extra space, on the first was the reception hall, on the second was something similar to a living room and as she soon found out, the dining room along with the kitchen was in the last.

As she walked the hall with sliding doors on both sides, she figured that it would probably be the way towards the two natural hot springs parted with a tall wooded wall. Probably to insure that perverts like Master Jiraiya wouldn't bother women during the bathing. Rather a thoughtful idea.

"The food is ready, you have chosen the last room, I assume?" Itachi looked at her before kneeling down to the low table.

Sakura nodded, not really surprised by his observation and joined him on the other side of the table. It was unbelievable how he could always prepare the food without a single flaw. He couldn't possibly have time to prepare all of it. Maybe some, but definitely not all.

_Well, not like he's pulling it out of his ass._ She chuckled.

Itachi raised his gaze from the plate. "What is so amusing?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and continued to choose among the different types of sushi.

"Do I have to beg you? I'd like to hear something entertaining as well." He put away his chopsticks and reached for the cup of tea.

Was he really trying for a polite conversation? How thoughtful…

"You don't laugh," she spat and frowned, not very interested in his measuring black gaze.

"Maybe I would, if you told me what-"

"Itachi! Don't!" she interrupted him harshly. "I'm not here on a vacation, please remember that. If you wish to keep a conversation, either tell me how long we're staying here or what are your future plans, otherwise… don't bother."

The warmth disappeared from his eyes. "It's a shame and here I thought we were getting along quite nicely." Something foul resonated in his tone. Although he kept the flow of his voice steady and calm as always, she already figured out the undertones he used when pleased or, like in this case, irritated.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." She followed his movements and put down her chopsticks, returning him the straight cold look. She had to admit that her heart trembled, but there was still a whole table between them, which gave her at least a little courage. He couldn't just touch her and broke the restored will-power she managed to collect along the long way up to the hills.

One single touch? Was it really enough to crack her? Better if she wouldn't know for now.

"About a week," he answered after several minutes of staring contest.

Sakura let out a light sigh. She was already scratching from her last reserves. One second longer and she would have to acknowledge defeat and lower her eyes.

"Fine," she agreed without arguing and slowly started consuming her food.

She has grown. There was no doubt about it. He was pleased, more than pleased. Sakura Haruno – she had no idea how much she interested him. How exquisite she was. He reveled in every single glance at her. So full of life, so sparkling, so strong and _captivating_. Her moods switched every second, she could be innocent as a newborn lamb and one minute later, she was able to rip someone's heart out. Although probably not literally.

Itachi was only glad that he got the chance to meet her during this state and even more he appreciated that he could be the one to help her mature. Because the change going within her right now was… No. He had no proper words for that. There wasn't a word powerful enough for the energy that radiated out of her right now and there probably never be.

Could it be? Was it possible that he actually had the pleasure to meet _her_ , even at the brink of his life? Who would have though… such an irony. It would be that much harder to tell her his future plan, because he felt, that the bond they currently shared, would grow only deeper.

"Would you mind?" Her big jade eyes pierced him. "It's not very polite to stare at people when they're eating."

"Does it make you so uncomfortable?"

Damn it. Why did he had to question everything she said? "Well… yes," she admitted hesitantly.

He had that weird look again. It made her belly squirm and she slowly grew to hate it. But only because it brought her this unpleasant shivering and uncertainty. One moment he seemed deadly as a predator examining his prey and the other she felt her bones melting. And yet… his face remained unchanged. The only difference could be observed in his onyx eyes. Which meant she actually had to share a look for longer than few seconds to figure out his current thoughts. At least a little. And it took too much of her will to manage that eye contact.

"If you won't stop, I'm taking the food to my room." Lowering her gaze she was about to grab her plate and walk away.

"I have an offer for you."

She froze in the middle of her move. One palm propped onto the table, ass half lifted and fingers of the other hand seizing the edge of a full plate. For a moment she had him think that she was wavering. Although she was too curious to just walk away without figuring out what offer he had for her.

"Okay, I'm listening." As calmly as she possibly could, she seated herself. But her mind was already raging. Is he going to reveal his master plan? Or at least a part of it?

"You may ask me _one_ Yes or No question a day on which I'm obliged to answer honestly. Whatever the question," he announced and awaited her reaction.

"Where is the catch?" she fired immediately.

"I will be able to do the same."

She expected as such.

"And the rest of the day? We won't be speaking at all? Or you will be avoiding all the other questions? And how can I trust that you simply won't lie? I'm sure it wouldn't be so hard for you."

For what she know, he could be bluffing right now.

"Have I ever tried to lie to you?"

No, he didn't. Probably. There were some questions she had on him, but was hesitant to ask, since she knew he would probably avoided the answer. But if he would be _obliged_ to tell her, she could drag some useful information from him. Although, he would be able to do the same.

"Does this day count?"

He was thinking for a while. Maybe he didn't expect her to be this bold about it. But after all, what more she could lose to him?

He nodded. "Yes."

"And what if the question will be too much and one of us will attempt to lie?"

This possibility was still in the air.

"I know when you're lying, Sakura. And you will simply have to trust me."

Ha! So this was his master plan. Wrap her mind around a silly trusting game. She would have to consider every question and observe him very tightly. She would know if he tries to lie. That was absolute!

"Fine then," she finally agreed.

Set of stupid question ran through her head. Very similar to those that were asked during a teenage games after a nightfall. She smirked over that though and the image of his stunned face if she was to ask him how many women he kissed or something similar and dumb. But she chased that away as it was a mere distraction. Yet still… was she going to drag some information about the Akatsuki from him? Or rather his former plan with her? Or his intentions? Or feelings? Well, she might as well start with the basics.

"I have my question." She raised her broody gaze. Itachi just sat there and stared at her, waiting. She took a deep breath… Here goes nothing.

"Did someone order you to take me from the village?"

Although there was small possibility, she still had to consider that there was someone else behind his plan. Like the Akatsuki wanting her for something, blackmail, or whatever. She bit on her lower lip, expecting the answer.

"No." To make his statement true he shook his head. He spoke the truth, she was sure. No Akatsuki would make him drag her from Konoha all the way here only to make her trust him. But being one hundred percent sure was still better than nothing.

Sakura took her plate, shared one last straight look with Itachi and stood up from the table. Heading to the door.

His voice stopped her. "Sakura."

She closed her eyes in resignation and then hesitantly turned around. Already knowing that she wasn't be able to escape his own _question_ after all.

"Would you like me to pay you a visit tonight?"

Her mouth went dry. Eyes widened.

It felt like a punch right under her ribs. Despite her will, her whole body worked against her, failing her with every drop of sweat forming on her skin. Heart started racing and the palm with the dish was gradually growing shaky. She squeezed it, desperately trying to hold it still. But when a triumphal smirk flashed on his lips, her breath trembled. The plate fell. It shattered on the ground, the pieces of porcelain and food scattered around her feet, just like her pride.

Was it too late? Did he know? Or was she going to be able to convince him that the reaction, she unwillingly gave, was from the fear of another night spent with him. For a moment she felt like throwing up, realizing that her true answer would be _yes_. But why? She didn't want it to be yes… she wanted to say _no_! To stay away from him! If she had the time to think about it, she would be able to say no, calmly and it would be true at some level. But he caught her completely unprepared.

It took too long.

Her jaw clenched. She was too stubborn to say the truth and too scared to lie. And he was just sitting there, watching her. Analyzing? No… _Knowing!_ By that point her whole body was visibly trembling and her belly was filled with thousand sparkles, traveling along her sides to her spine and back.

Sakura opened her mouth… head completely washed under the unbearable pressure of the explosion in her mind. "No…" It was almost undetectable and the moment she let that sinful syllable leave her lips, she almost burst into tears. Watching as Itachi slightly tugged up one corner of his mouth seemed to take hours. There was absolutely no chance that he would actually believe that lie.


	8. Chapter 8

She gasped. Everything in her screamed to run, but her muscles stiffened. She lied! And he knew! She had broken the rules and he would punish her. But how? When? Was he going to do it right now? It didn't seem like it. He was just sitting there, with that almost invisible evil smirk. She hated how he was looking at her, through her. Her heart was racing, pumping violently in her chest. Sakura felt her hands sweating and then almost going numb.

It took everything to rise one arm so she could prop it onto the door frame. But she would probably fell, if she didn't do something about her balance. Damn it! Is he going to just sit there for the rest of the night and torture her with that dark stare? Minutes passed.

It took too long. She couldn't stand it anymore, but her body was frozen. She needed some push, something to make her burst into action. A single twitch of his finger could probably be enough and she would be running for her life. Only if he was planning to do that, which he obviously wasn't.

_Move Sakura! MOVE!_ High pitch noise resonated in her mind and made her head hurt.

"As you wish then," he nodded calmly and her body instinctively twitched. But then his words finally reached her distracted brain. Once again, she let that short sentence ring in her ears. It sounded innocent, no mockery, no teasing. Only a plain sentence, agreeing with her decision.

Did he believe her? Was he playing her? Or neither? Or both?

She should say something. Anything. Her sight drifted down to her feet. A pile of food and sharp fragments of something that used to be plate lied there. Provoking and reminding her of the agony she felt only a few minutes ago.

"Leave it," he uttered and slowly stood up from the ground.

She hastily returned her eyes in his direction. Cautiously studying his every move. Then she noticed her feet finally coming back to life and she made one step back, crossed the threshold and stiffened when realizing that she was now in the dark hall. Long blackness of the raw space crept behind her and she felt the pressure of the emptiness pushing her towards the brightly lit dining room.

"Good night, Sakura." He stood still and watched her slowly retreat. But since his figure straightened, he didn't leave his spot above the table.

She probably should respond at least a little. But her mind was reeling in a helpless effort to grasp what was happening. Her lips parted, but no voice came out, so she shut them. It was stupid, she looked stupid. Like a fish without water. Sakura frowned and tried again. She breathed in. "… night." Although the first word disappeared in her narrowing throat she felt a little cheery sparkle from the tiny achievement.

Making two additional steps back she slowly turned towards the shady hall. Her pace was rising and by the time she reached the last room, she was almost running. Promptly stopping her feet, she slid the door open and jumped in, then shut them and leaned on the soft wood still warm from the freshly set sun. Letting a long sigh leave her lungs, she pushed all the pressure away.

However, this wasn't over, was it?

_…to pay you a visit tonight?_ His question still echoed in her head and she had to seal her lids, only to get his face away from her memory. A ghost of his touches tickled over her skin and she immediately slapped her neck, clearly recalling the exact spots his lips traveled during the cruise. Everything about his previous actions made her want to squeal and she wished for nothing else than to chase away the fire in her lower belly.

There was no question about the waves of tremor striking through her flesh, but she also couldn't deny that her annoying dark part shook with excitement only from the image of his palm snoozing between her breasts. Familiar irritation clouding her judgment made Sakura clench her fists. Alright, so she longed him! There was no point in trying to deny that, but it also didn't mean that she was going to act like a reckless idiot and let him have his ways with her. It was wrong! So wrong! Oh god… so wrong…

Her head leaned back and thumped into the wood at the same time a silent moan escaped her lips. This would be so much easier if he wasn't acting so nicely and politely. Well, not all the time. But most of the time. If he just needed her for something foul, if he had never kissed her. If he left his hot tongue behind his teeth and be the villain he was supposed to be. It was scary how quickly he was able to crush her courage. How easily he could make her body shudder. With only a single touch.

_Touch_.

Sakura bit her lower lip and hesitantly slid the hand still resting over her nape down to her neckline. A shadow of the memory of the night she lost her innocence flashed through and stroke her core like a lightning. But it wasn't the same. Her fingers weren't the same as his. She wasn't able to simulate the caressing of his palm on her skin. Hopelessly realizing that she didn't know how to bring her body the same pleasure Itachi did, she let her arms hang loose.

Excitement was replaced by anger. She seriously needed to calm her hormones. This was twisted. She acted just like he wanted her to. He was just playing her! Using her!

"Jerk!" she spat, needing to release some of the pressure.

Promptly pushing her body away from the wall, she finally lit up the room. A nice shower and some clean clothes would surely do the job. Already in suspicion that he prepared this room especially for her, she marched over to the single wardrobe and slid its door open. Pink, blue, bright green. One yukata after another, then a few white bathrobes and two black cloaks, everything hang there, ready to choose from. She opened the other half of the closet and a set of simple ivory shirts and sleeping pants in the same color caught her attention. That was just what she needed. Grabbing one of each, she marched towards the door she suspected to join her bedroom to the bathroom. Checked twice if they were locked properly and then undressed, stepped into the shower and let a stream of hot water massage her back. A bottle of shampoo was already waiting on the small wooden shelf in the corner. She took it and carefully studied the cover. _Lilac Blossom._

Sakura smiled sadly. She always liked the fresh smell of those tiny purple flowers. The small bathroom was quickly filled with pure aroma of spring blooms and the pink haired girl let her senses be waddled by the relaxing fragrance. Although never letting her guard down, she washed her body and then dried it with one of the light yellow towels hanging near. Put on her pajama and brushed her teeth. Itachi was thoughtful, he obviously prepared everything, including a comb. But how could she be surprised? She wasn't the one with prefect velvet hair here.

Checking her mirror image in the steamy mirror, she frowned. Wiped away some of the water and studied her face once more. Brief glint of disappointment tickled her stomach. She always expected to look more mature after losing her virginity. But her appearance was still the same. Maybe, she would have to wait until it would be with the right man! Yes… that was it! Itachi wasn't _The One_ after all. He was a mistake.

Sakura bit on her lower lip. How long it was since she saw Sasuke? Too long probably, and she still missed him. So much! If he just didn't leave Konoha more than two years ago. Maybe everything would be different. But what was her life now? She could hardly grasp the last memories of her village. She may look the same, but inside she felt… trapped.

Everything around and within was changing, forming and heading in completely different direction than she had planned. And if she wasn't going to die in the near future, she was probably going to head back to her village. But how is she going to continue her life there? She couldn't even recall the last mission she was on, the last meal she had at home, the last person she spoke to in the hospital nor the color of the sheets in her own bed. Being on this crazy adventure with Itachi filled her with emotions so strong and mixed, she couldn't even name them.

Sakura pressed her lips together, forming a narrow line. Suppressing the dull pressure in her chest once again. _Be strong! Don't submit to that fear!_ Filling her lungs with a large amount of heavy air from the bathroom, she calmed her trembling limbs and made her way back to the bedroom.

A rather large futon expected her silently on the wooden floor. Spread wide with its white sheets and two huge cushy pillows. Although not really willingly, she turned off the lights and lied her body among the fresh clothing. Everything around smelled great. Washed and clean. Yet, she didn't feel tired. Relaxing her muscles, she let her chakra flow through her veins and continued the healing process she started on the ship. Gradually exhausting her body Sakura drifted into the world of dreams.

...

_It wasn't the first time she was here. Was it? That place looked so familiar. Bright light hit her eyes and she tilted her head away, realizing that she has been lying on her back the whole time. Something moved next to her and then a curtain of black silk covered her sight. What was it? Who was it? Sparkles hit her knee and continued up between her thighs. She gasped in surprise, trying to catch the face hovering above her. A warm kiss. She arched and gave those soft lips wandering over her body more space._

_"Itachi…" A moan escaped her throat and a pair of teeth teased her sensitive neck in reward. How did she know it was him? A light touch brushed over her center._

_..._

She woke up with a twitch. A wave of arousal hit her before she realized that it was just a dream. Staring with eyes wide open into the dark, she heard her deep breaths pushing their way through her lips. She buried her head into the pillow and choked a desperate moan. Her abdomen muscles tensed and sent another shiver through her hot flesh. _What is wrong with you?_

She bit on her clenched fist and slowly relaxed. She had a few erotic dreams before. But they were different, always blurry and confused. Not like this one. She could still feel the tingling sensation of Itachi's lips nibbling on her skin. Sakura rolled her body in frustration while looking a new position for better sleep. Then finally found one, lying partly on her side and partly on her stomach she snuggled into the colder side of the pillow and propped her figure with one bent leg while the other remained straight. She fell into a restless sleep.

Same position. Same heat between her thighs.

_Damn it! Another dream?_

Something agonizingly gentle slipped under her shirt and she instinctively arched her spine. Pads of warm fingers delicately caressed the skin on the back of her ribcage. A sleepy moan slithered between her lips. Reacting to the tingling thrill wandering through her. Where was she? Who was there behind her? A hand shamelessly roamed over her body. Up and then down along her side, fingers straying over the curve above her hip bone and then buried themselves wantonly under her pajama pants.

A deep whisper. "I can't sleep."

Hotness claimed her ear when an oddly familiar serene voice with a hungry undertone blew around her flesh. A set of lips landed on the back of her nape. She slowly came to her senses, still unable to grasp what was going on. Someone's palm roamed mildly on her leg. Then another body, much bigger than hers, pressed itself from behind. This wasn't a dream, but it felt so great. A satisfied purr vibrated in her throat as the hand applied just enough pressure on her upper thigh, turning her from the side on her back, then secretly lurked between her knees and proceeded towards her core.

"Itachi?" she whispered with a lazy moan. Her own hand began to discover the figure next to her.

"Hn." A hum came somewhere from next to her and a tip of nose brushed over her cheek. Her palm crept higher. Strong forearm and then a firm muscles leaning right under a wide shoulder. Stripe of silk hair tangled into her fingers when she reached the neck. _ITACHI!_

Sakura froze and her eyes widened. Although nothing could be seen in the darkness of the room, she still felt the hot path his hand left behind when gently strolling over her body, up her thigh, missing her intimate parts slightly and then slipping back under her shirt, tickling her shivering belly. Too late she realized her own undeniable arousal. Was it because of him? Or because of the dream before? She felt him leaning to her ear. Her nails buried into the flesh of his chest as she wanted to push him away but failed.

"Let me have you, Sakura." His soft voice quivered along her spine and she noticed her bones melting against her will.

"No-oh." Although the words protesting, her reactions spoke differently. The warm palm cupped her breast and a thumb swept her hardening nipple. She felt lost, lids fell shut and she was no longer able to resist.

Itachi used the opportunity to swiftly rid her of the sleeping shirt. Dragging it over her head and throwing it aside. She obeyed, not really thinking clearly as her thighs build the pressure and smeared the moisture coming out of nowhere. At least that was what she thought.

His touch disappeared for a moment and his head shifted from the angle of her neck. She didn't really know what to expect, but when a warm lips granted her the first teasing kiss on the collar bone, she couldn't hold down a surprised pant. The velvet ponytail fell on her bare breasts, tickling on its way as Itachi gradually drifted down, pecking her hot surface every time he discovered a new spot. Her muscles tensed and she felt her torso rise in a need of more gentle torture.

The haziness of her slumber was replaced by a cloud of desire. He obviously wasn't in a hurry, pair of lips explored her blazing skin and then a wet tongue circled around the top of her breast, another moan clawed from the deepest corners of her lungs and a needy growl responded, vibrating through her creamy flesh. Itachi abandoned her chest and directed all his attention to the trembling belly.

"This… this is wrong." A heavy whisper sneaked from her mouth. He stopped, hovering over her stomach, blowing it with his warm breaths. Was he deciding about something? Or just taunting her.

"If you didn't want me to, I wouldn't be here," was the final verdict and then a finger, followed by a few others, hooked around the hem of her loose pants, slowly pulling them down, while the lips returned to seek for the most sensitive spots right above her lap.

"Ooh, don-mmm!" Electricity ran through her, and for a second, her sight went black, when an intense buzz of bliss made her whole form rattle. But however terribly she demanded his tongue to continue down, he stopped and left her wishes painfully float away.

That was just evil! He knew she couldn't stop him, not at this point at least. It was clear that he was familiar with the dark need she wasn't able to suppress, but he should have been the one to stop all this nonsense. The responsible one. Right? So why wasn't he? And why her hips were rising on their own, allowing him to pull her pants down? Exposing her all.

Too late Sakura realized that the blanket over her body disappeared as well. Her porcelain skin now shining in the shadow of the room. But did she really cared that much? When he already kneeled between her legs.

"Please…" she wailed not really catching on if it was her impatience or a protest. His figure leaned above her, arms slipped under her back and Itachi picked her torso from the comfortable mattress like a feather. She instinctively bent her knees and with legs spread, let him gently place her center right above his hard member, kneeling. Sakura swallowed a surprised gasp, and her palms promptly required a support on his shoulders. He let her weight rest on his chest for a while. Her soaked sex guided the head of his length right into her entrance, but he didn't push her. Instead let his arms fall and wrapped his fingers around her ankles, giving her an odd kind of stability.

She straightened above him, still stunned by the control that he had granted her. Her gaze drifted to his face. Although the room was mostly dark, a weak light was coming from the hall, through the narrow space next to the door that weren't shut properly, illuminating half of his cheek. He was calm as ever, waiting for her to slide and devour him in her heat. But was she going to? Didn't she just claim that it was wrong? Despite the moral facts, her inner walls were already clenching, demanding his presence inside. She dipped an inch lower and already felt a jolts of pleasure when her muscles were gently forced to expand and let him fill her.

"Sakura."

Another strike of butterflies went through her when those stiff features relaxed, as he first closed his eyes in pleasure and then deeply frowned with impatience. For a split of a second he seemed… vulnerable. Then she noticed the grasp around her ankles slightly rise. She twitched, expecting him to do something, but he sat still, leaving every other move absolutely on her. That gave her a weird feeling of confidence and she slowly let the gravity do its job and gradually devoured the member eagerly throbbing under her.

It was sensation like no other. Two sets of excited moans echoed in the bedroom at the same time. One deep and one soft. Sakura fully swallowed his shaft and closed her eyes as well. Unable to hold the sparkles tickling her skin, she lingered in the moment, staying still and adjusting to his size. A slight shift of his hips burning with attention revealed that she probably got carried away and lost herself for a little longer than he wished.

Opening her eyes, she once again drowned in the deep blackness of his pupils. But there was nothing violent or threatening inside them, nor they were cold and distant like usual. He watched her with an unspoken affection and Sakura felt a cozy warmth fill her belly. It was unexpected at first but then her heart melted and her soul fell into a thousand pieces. Hesitantly leaning forward she followed his silent instructions and with a help of his hands, now navigating her hips, she began to move.

The new wave of thrill and arousal thrusted into her flesh and continually spread from her core into the tips of her fingers. Was it really true? To have this intimate connection with someone she barely knew? But it felt so damn good. Leaving the last doubts behind, she pressed their lip together and picked up her pace. Itachi under her responded with meeting her hips halfway as they both danced on the never-ending rush of hotness and ecstasy.

His palms caressed her back and pressed her closer to his chest, devouring her whole skin into him. The longer the moment, the more impatient he seemed to grow. Squeezing her tightly and wrapping his arms around her waist, as if he was afraid that she would suddenly run away.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and freed them from the already loose ponytail, then parted the deep kiss in a need of fresh air. Her nails inadvertently buried itself in his shoulders when his teeth sucked onto the soft skin of her neck. A rewarding moan scraped hardly through her throat and she leaned her head back to allow him more space, begging him to tease her flesh with his hungry tongue. Sakura felt like exploding every other second, was it going to be like this every time? It couldn't be because of her, as this was her second lifetime experience. It must have been him.

"Itachi…" Breathing out deeply she let his name slip on her tongue, it always came out so easily. She felt his body grew restless and a shocked yelp hit her lungs when she suddenly opened her eyes, lying on the back again. That was soon followed by a desperate shriek after he hooked her knees and spread her wide, plunging farer into her core. Unable to produce anything else except growling and panting he kept on picking the pace, inevitably bringing her closer to something she would have never expected.

It was unbearable, she couldn't hold her cries, although she tried over and over again, biting her lower lip. Then his body almost fell over her, his strong arms propped themselves on each side of her chest and he let his mouth devour one of her hard nipples. Her fingers had to grasp onto something, just to hold her mind still when an orgasm erupted inside and she sank her nails deep into his skin, while her spine arched and her whole body trembled. Sakura let her vision go blank and then everything around her disappeared. Did he climaxed as well? She didn't know. But when she finally came back to reality, his forehead was resting on her chest and he obviously stopped moving.

Sakura let her hands fell on the mattress and bluntly stared onto the sealing. Still unable to pick up on what was happening to her. She is _so_ going to hate herself in the morning, but who cared? When his touches were this addictive. Let the future Sakura deal with that, because the current one wasn't able to catch her breath, let alone think about all the obscene stuff she allowed him to do just now.

Yet still… was it really that bad? He wasn't hurting her, and there was nothing violent about the intimate act. Nothing forced. Rather the opposite, because he was – gentle and passionate. And she loved it.

"I like how you scream my name," he purred, snuggling the sweaty skin of her neck with the tip of his nose.

"I didn't srcea-aaah-m… oh, you're name." Her tone dragged when he pulled out of her and Sakura felt a shivers of post orgasmic bliss travel through her body.

"Sure."

What? Was that a chuckle that just bubbled up from his throat?

With a satisfied sigh he lied next to her. Reaching for the blanket, which was thrown away from the low futon. He covered them both.

She wanted to cuddle, but was too stubborn to show him how much their sex affected her.

"You were dreaming about me." Not a question, but a simple statement.

In an instant she felt a blush coming over her cheeks. How did he know? And why was she unable to tell him otherwise? Her mind was still clouded, she suspected that this was a similar state to the one drunk people went through while… well, drinking.

A shy whisper crawled out of her lips. "So what?"

"You called my name. It woke me up."

Was he explaining himself or just trying to embarrass her even more? She felt his stare on her face and the blush intensified. She knew she said his name in the dream, but in the reality too? Still, it couldn't be loud enough for him to hear it in his room, could it?

"I have a _very_ good hearing." He shifted on the side, bent his elbow and propped his head, teasing her with those deep onyx eyes.

It was so irritating. She must have been looking horrible, straggly hair, tired skin. Not mentioning the redness in her face. Yet he didn't seem to care. She hesitantly drifted her gaze on him and noticed how cautiously he observed her. It made her belly squirm and Sakura wished for nothing else but to soak into the floor. Opening her mouth for a protest she was promptly muted when a tender kiss landed on her lips. The effect was immediate and she already noticed a moan building in her chest. That just wasn't fair!

"Hmf, wait!" She pressed her palms firmly on his chest in order to push his body away. And eventually succeeded, although it was probably because he simply retreated and tied his hypnotizing stare back to her confused face.

"You… you can't just… oh stop it!" She chased away his hand that was slyly roaming over her naked body safely hidden under the white sheets. He pulled away, but the tingling feeling in her belly remained.

"You can't just waltz into my room in the middle of the night and…" Starting her sentence rather courageously her words slowly faded away as she noticed an interested rise of his eyebrows.

"And?" he whispered gently, pursuing her to continue.

Sakura swallowed hardly. "And… well… you know…" Now he was definitely teasing her.

"And what, Sakura?" His face leaned down to her neck and those wicked fingers found their way to her lower abdomen again. "Touch you?" Set of sparkles twinkled on her belly and her muscles tensed under his soft manipulation. "Kiss you?" A delicate peck on her nape dispatched a signal for her lungs to inhale. "Hn?" A feathery brush of his teeth against her silk skin and she sucked on her breath and shivered.

"You're evil…" she sighed out blithely with eyes closed.

"Yes. Very… _very_ … evil." His humming vibrated through her body and he buried his nose in her hair, wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his chest tightly to her side.

"That tickles," cheerful giggle escaped her lips before she managed to stop it.

Both of them froze for a moment. Itachi raised his head and was once again hovering over her face. Sakura bit on her lip as the frivolity of current situation punched her in the guts. Her mind was destructed by her own quilt which weighted down on her with one overwhelming push.

Although she didn't know where exactly his eyes were, as the light was coming from behind, illuminating only his silhouette, she avoided eye contact, instinctively drifting her gaze in the other direction and slightly tilting her head from his curious stare. Itachi shifted and with resigned sigh propped his torso on his elbows, then sat up.

"You're leaving?" She let the question slip her lips softly.

He answered with another query. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Am I obliged to answer?" It was clear that she wanted, but saying it aloud was a whole other thing than just let the _Yes_ linger in the air, unspoken.

He thought for a second. It was a new day after all, wasn't it? "Yes." He turned his head towards her, looking down on her lying figure.

Sakura mimicked his movements and propped her chest on her elbows as well. She bit on her lower lip, hesitating. "Then yes…" She whispered, defeated. If it was because the drug called orgasm still affected her mind or because she simply gave up on hiding anything, was unknown to both of them.

For a second he wavered and dread of rejection consumed her chest. But then he finally laid down and prepared his arm, making space for her body. She watched him, first with question in her eyes but then crawled closer and rested her head in the comfortable spot right under his shoulder. A hand wrapped itself around her waist and another reached for her palm and gently placed it on his chest. It felt so right and she softly purred and snuggled closer to his warm flesh. Not a care in the world mirrored in her face when she let all the troubles and quilt float away and soundly fell asleep.

_Just this once…_

* * *

 

"So? Did she know anything?" Tsunade raised her stern gaze to a blond man entering her office. The question referring to an interrogation with a shinobi who impersonated Sakura for few days.

"No." Inoichi Yamanaka shook his head and continued explaining. "Apparently, she carried some sort of affection towards the Uchiha and he used it to his advantage. Convincing her to do as he needed without any further explanations."

"I see," Tsunade sighed. "What to do… What to do?" Her eyes pierced another man, already standing in her office, like she expected him to answer her rhetorical question.

"Eeeh, don't look at me. This situations is indeed troublesome, but I'm empty handed here." Shikamaru twitched his shoulders, growing nervous under the hawk stare of the Fifth Hokage.

"That's true. We know nothing about his current locations and we can only guess his intentions," she agreed, talking to herself, steam almost rising from her golden hair.

"I mean it's not like he wanted to trade her for something. If he needed an artifact from the village, he could have simply taken it, and if he needed an information, he would probably already contacted us. It is always possible that she already had the information which he was going for and he took her for interrogation, but I highly doubt that, since Sakura knows very little about the true intimate matters of the village." The young genius speculated. "What bugs me the most, is the possibility that he's waiting for Naruto to come back to the village and expects _him_ to chase after her. That would give the Akatsuki a great advantage over us."

"Yeah… like I said. Troublesome." Shikamaru nodded and frowned.

"Well, then we need to keep looking!" Tsunade's voice raised noticeably. "He couldn't just disappear and if he holds her somewhere, who knows for what purpose… it's just wrong!" Her fist met the table in a familiar gesture while her busty figure fired up from the chair.

An urgent knock on the door and another young man stormed inside the office. Grabbing attention of all three people standing there.

"Uchiha… Itachi… was seen… in the Land of Fields… near the borders with the Land of Sounds." He desperately tried to catch his breath while his palms were resting on his knees.

He ran like crazy all the way to the Hokage's tower when a help request from a feudal lord living in Land of Fields arrived. Describing a situation in one small town where a massacre devastated a local tavern and later on a pack of rouge ninjas raided their fields in a blind pursuit for some raven haired Akatsuki member. From the rather accurate characterization of the fight and a brief depiction of the two suspects was clear, that the man was no other than Uchiha Itachi, along with some unknown pink haired girl.

"What?" The Hokage widened her chocolate eyes with surprise. After such a long time finally a tiny sign. "What are you waiting for?! Call me a Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka! We're dispatching a search team!" Her powerful voice resonated through the office, giving a clear order. Everyone promptly left the room and the space fell into silence for several seconds.

"Go pack your stuff, Kakashi. You're going with them," Tsunade added calmly, acknowledging the presence of someone else, despite the door were shut.

"Hm?" Leaning onto the outer wall of Hokage building the copy ninja raised his lazy gaze from the worn novel he was always reading. "Right. On my way," he uttered simply, before disappearing into a puff of white smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

The bright morning sun shed its merciless light on the small inn, but the golden beams didn't reach the shadow of Sakura's bedroom. It was a whole new day, a whole new start, and she felt so empty. Despite the gloom of her surroundings, she saw clearly everything that was around her. Waking up to the feeling of soft blanket gently caressing her naked skin with every move was something new, since she always wore her pajama. Unexpected at first, but then she recalled the events that happened under the cover of darkness, and the delicate material of her sheets grew heavier and heavier. Only a few weeks ago she was opening her eyes to a stuffed toy. Today she had a man soundly sleeping right next to her.

She was awake for a few minutes, but still unable to put her body in motion. Afraid that it might bring back the pleasurable sensation of her oddly relaxed muscles.

Did it seemed right? _No_. Did it felt right? Damn yes! Did she wanted to have it again? Probably. Was it all wrong and twisted? Absolutely. Then why she was so calm?

By every passing minute it was harder and harder to be angry, to suppress the amazing relief that she actually found him in _her_ bed on _her_ side. Although she didn't find the courage to tilt her head in his direction, she could clearly hear his breathing and smell the familiar aroma of his skin. It devoured her, all over again. Having the opportunity to change all this, she would never have the strength to do that. Not now and not in a million years. And it frustrated her – utterly. She wanted… No! She _needed_ to be guilty and ashamed. But she simply couldn't, and it made everything seem even worse.

She felt helpless because she had no idea how to fight these strange emotions. In one moment her mind warned her, told her how wrong it all was, how evil he was – _cruel criminal_ – but then she remembered the tenderness of his touches and the gentle handling, and all the other excuses to loathe him seemed plane. She would give everything just to be able to hate him. Like before.

All they ever told her about this man, all she was ever allowed to know, was the unchangeable fact that he was a vicious villain who murdered every member of his clan, every except one – Sasuke. And since Sasuke was her one and only love, she slowly learn to despise Itachi as well. But now… Now it was different, and every single thought about hating him again seemed as impossible as the fact that she held actual feelings for him. She could almost see her body sinking into the emptiness of this hopeless situation.

However… There was no time to drown in misfortune, because the inevitable moment when he would wake up and she would be forced to interact with him, grew dangerously closer with every other second. That is, if he's not already awake and just giving her time to get dressed. Which was the other huge problem. Because when after few painfully long minutes she finally got her head to slightly rise, she bitterly realized that both pieces of her clothing were just too far to reach it from the low futon. Only one blanket covered them both and she was suspicious that he wasn't dressed either, although too shy to actually look. But if she didn't want to face him bare flesh, she had to think up something. To take the sheet with her would inevitably mean to uncover him, which would not only wake him up, but also make her blush like crazy. And crawl out of the safety of the blanket and expose herself was just another unacceptable act. So what to do? There wasn't anything she could protect herself with and he could be up by any minute. _Damn!_

But anyway. It wasn't like he haven't already seen her, right? And the pajama top wasn't _that_ far either. Sakura inhaled deeply and slowly tilted her head towards Itachi. She felt her heart gradually melt for few seconds and then shook the unwanted tickling away. There was no time for drooling over his angelic face softly sleeping beside her.

She propped her torso on bent elbows and glued her jade gaze to the front. The shirt lied there, on the other side of the room, provoking her with the distance. Biting on her lip and holding her breath, she deliberately moved the blanket away, sat up and then silently fell on all four. She began to slowly crawl towards her goal. She felt weird and embarrassed, even though he couldn't see her, or could he?

"That is one _very_ tempting position you have there, Sakura."

 _Shit! No! No! No!_ Few more swear words flashed through her head while her ass was slowly going down as she was kneeling in order to hide her naked butt. His gentle hazy voice made her belly squirm. She sealed her eyelids firmly, trying to protect herself, although all he could actually see now, was only her back. Didn't matter. The explosion of redness attacked her cheeks anyway.

She was simply adorable. Itachi felt his lips form a tender smile when the events of the night caught up to him. The way she surrendered to him. Her gentle moans. Her hot skin. Although he knew that now she probably despised him even more than before, he couldn't help it. As much as he wished, he was unable to keep the distance. Not after he saw how much she yearned for him. If he was to choose now, he would claim her all over again and then again, until they would fell back to sleep. But from the way she clenched her fists, he knew, she wished for nothing else but privacy.

He didn't wait for her decisions and reached for the black bath robe he had left at his side during the night, right before he slipped under her blanket. He saw her twitch when he sat up and rustled the soft cloth. But she didn't move, too ashamed of her beautiful young body. He couldn't understand that. Why anyone so astonishing would be scared to show his naked flesh to someone who could easily be called lover. But she was probably too innocent to understand that simple concept.

After he was dressed properly, Itachi simply took the blanket, stood up and after few long steps covered her shaking shoulders. Her body jerked, but when she registered the delicate cloth, she gratefully wrapped herself into it. A soft 'thank you' slipped from her rosy lips. He leaned down and kissed her bright pink hair, then straightened and headed to the door.

His voice was gentle when he turned around. "I hope you will join me for breakfast."

With stunned awe Sakura watched as he left her room. So this was how it felt to wake up to someone dear? Strange. Unwanted. But absolutely breathtaking. She stood up as well and after properly closing the door, she let the blanket fall on the floor. Her skin felt somehow sticky and she still could smell Itachi's scent all over her flesh, not mentioning the room. Maybe a shower would make it better. Yes. Shower would definitely be nice.

Without further hesitation she went over to the bathroom and let her body be drowned in the sweet aroma of Lilac Blossom shampoo. Then after proper drying and brushing, she returned to her bedroom and chose the light blue yukata waiting in the closet. She somehow didn't mind being all naked under the silk material, rather the opposite, because it was a whole new adventure for her.

Sakura registered a delicious smell of food going through the hall all the way into her room. Her limbs grew shaky when she remembered that he would be waiting for her right there. With his onyx eyes that saw too much. And still. It's not like she could spent the rest of her life closed in this tight space filled with heavy fragrance of sex. And she didn't even want to. With resigned sigh, she slid the door open and made her way to the kitchen.

There, the harsh truth caught up to her again. Uchiha Itachi – _her captor_ – making her breakfast, sharing bed with her, dressing her and forcing her body to submit to her devious feelings. Shouldn't he be the one with iron will? The one who managed to kill his family without blinking an eye, cold blooded murderer working for the Akatsuki.

Sakura suddenly felt the desired guilt consume her insides. It wasn't such a long time and she realized that her flesh yearned for his touch once more. But her mind stayed clear. Until he kept his distance she was fully acknowledging the wrongs she did. The only way to make her forget would be to throw herself at him, and that was just the thing she was trying to suppress. But for how long? The moment he would decide to have her, he will. And she would gladly submit to him, because it was the only way to ease the pain, at least for a while.

Sakura noticed her mouth open at the same moment Itachi turned around and welcomed her with his hypnotizing stare. She twitched, but her head stayed clear and her voice, although silent, remained steady. "It's wrong," she whispered.

He observed her for a while. Recalling what she was even talking about. "I know," he stated calmly. "We agreed on that few hours ago."

A memory of his touches and his voice whispering the word _evil_ flashed through her mind. Shiver went down her spine and Sakura drifted her gaze away from Itachi's face. But she knew that her body recognized what he was talking about, and he was probably very happy with the reaction she gave him, because he proceeded to prepare two plates with their breakfast on the low table and then turned back to pour some boiling water into the pot.

"That's not…" She clenched her fists and although not very pleased with it, she accepted the breakfast offer, seating herself to the low table. She waited for the moment Itachi joins her before speaking again. "You have to promise me something."

He spied her, already expecting what she would have to say. But he also knew that he wasn't going to give her the needed answer.

"You have to promise to never do _that_ again." It was the most horrible feeling of embarrassment in the world, but she said it. She actually said it! And it was the right thing to do. Finally!

Itachi sighed and while slowly moving his head from side to side, he sealed their faith with a short confection. "I wish I could."

"What?" Sakura snapped and her jade eyes almost jumped out of her skull. That wasn't true! That couldn't be true! "Why? You have to!"

"But I can't!" He slightly raised his voice and gazed deeply into her terrified green stare.

"No! You have to promise! You can't… we can't!" She started panicking as her pulse was promptly raising. "It's not right! And why can't you?! You _are_ the one who should be able to handle himself! You have to promise!" Her feet fired up and she hastily straightened.

"Sakura, calm down. Please." He felt his patience gradually drifting away. Her blush and shaky breath along with her hoarse voice full of horror was enough to drive him overboard. The situation was growing worse every minute.

"No! You have to promise! You can't do this to me! It went too far and I… I…" _can't resist you anymore._ Sakura couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence, to admit it aloud. But he already knew.

"Well, I already told you I can't. And I don't give promises I'm unable to keep," he tried to explain, but he already expected that it would make things even worse.

"Why can't you? That's not fair!" she screamed. " _And don't come near me!_ " Scream was replaced by a fierce shriek when he stood up as well.

"I thought that I explained myself enough. Now would you mind and please calm yourself. It is really hard for me to…"

" _No!_ " She promptly interrupted him, not listening to the warning in his tone. "You have to promise! It's _wrong_! It's just wrong… So wrong…" Her voice kept failing while she chanted the one word that made her cheeks turn from pink to red.

He very much noticed her breaths grow deeper with every other _wrong_ and he suddenly found himself unable to keep the distance. Her whole body screamed for release, for submission. Did she even realize how unbearable tension she put on him when making a scene like this?

Itachi crossed the room and roughly grabbed Sakura's shoulders, pinning her on the wall behind her. "Keep telling yourself that." His voice was already husky, the hunger for her body exploded.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, helplessly trying to push him away.

He ignored her. She wasn't putting a real fight anyway. Her fingers were mostly just burying their nails into his chest than actually trying to chase him away, but the sharp pain infuriated him. It screamed with lust. She was desperate, because she very much knew that they were both inches away from giving in to the searing need.

"No! It's wrong!" Her widened eyes followed the swift movement of Itachi's hand, promptly releasing her shoulder and drifting down between her legs. It slithered among the light blue cloth of her yukata. She had no idea what to do, how to confront him.

She was already soaking wet. He couldn't hold a feral growl when his fingers slipped into the warmth of her lower lips. Itachi pressed closer to her, he wanted to feel her body melt when he would finally steep one finger inside her walls. He could tease her, make her beg, but his own desire controlled him too much.

The moment he gently stroked her inner flesh her spine arched. With long moan she leaned her head backwards and her nails gradually began to drop down, leaving red scratches behind. The effect was instant and it took everything she had on her mind away.

"You're mine," he purred into her ear through his teeth, slowly moving the finger up and down prolonging her pleasure as much as he was able to at this moment. "There is nothing you can do about it. I will have you. Every day, every night. As much as I want to! Your body belongs to me!"

It was nothing like the night before. He was once again that mad possessive man she remembered from her first time. But the mixture of fear and passion drove her crazy. She wanted nothing else but to forget.

The hopeless whisper came from the darkest corner of her mind. "Then take me!" She never thought about saying it again, but the sensation between her legs was too much.

He had never moved so urgently, never remembered to undress a woman this hastily. He ripped the light blue yukata in some places only to have her naked flesh finally under his hungry eyes. Then in a split of a second his own bath robe flew away.

Although she didn't have any idea how she knew what to do, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and while his palms propped her ass, she embraced his waist with her lean thighs, squeezing him with flaming need. He lifted her a little and then felt his already hard shaft slowly stroll towards her hot entrance. For a few seconds he tensed every available muscle in his body, needing to hold on until the narrow space of her walls would stop resisting him. Then let her ass down and she gradually devoured his prepared length. She was damn wet! And still so fucking tight!

Itachi lowered his mouth to her vulnerable neck and ruthlessly buried his teeth into the silk skin. Wanting to draw out the screams he so much wished to hear. And succeeded. Sakura reacted to his unspoken command and obediently shrieked when the pain became too much. She repaid him the violent handling with her own nails carelessly scratching his back, not in the slightest interested in the blood that stayed behind them.

It was heaven! And he was the god who was going to hear all her pleads she cried out into his ear while he ravaged her with his thrusts. Hooking under her knees, he spread her wider, pressing her back into the wall behind. She was light as a feather and her tiny body responded to his every move with more and more urgency. He didn't really care for her climax as he already knew that while he would keep picking up the pace it would be inevitable for her to reach the top as well. Even if she wouldn't want to.

Impulsive. Hungry. Animal. While Itachi was growling with teeth sank into her nape, Sakura was slowly losing her voice with every other harsh plunge that brought her closed to the edge and made him squeeze the bite wound even more. But he had to release the pressure, it was too dangerous, her thin skin almost gave in to the strain of his jaw and he needed to breathe anyway. He was close, too close. Although he didn't want to yet. Or maybe he did. There was no-one who could tell. Nobody knew, but Sakura's screams were scratching from their last resorts and she was no longer able to resist the addictive climax he forced on her.

He burst out deep inside her, just like before. Leaving nothing wasted. And he enjoyed every bit of it. Not like she could do anything about it, since she was completely lost in her own explosion.

While still connected, Itachi slowly slid along the wall and lied both their bodies on the wooden floor. Exhausted pants filled the room and the tea on the low table was left to cool.

* * *

 

Four ninjas and one ninja hound landed on a green pool of grass. Their gazes fell upon a structure that remotely reminded them of a house. Three youngest turned their questioning faces towards their leader. The huge white dog growled and lowered his head to the ground.

"I know Akamaru, I smell it too." Kiba petted his furry friend, then he turned back to the tallest man with white hair. "What do you think could cause all this mess, Kakashi sensei? A tornado, that's what I think."

"Or a pack of really angry shinobi." The copy ninja rubbed his chin while cautiously observing their surroundings.

"From what my insects can detect, it seems they left only few days ago."

Shino raised his hand and let out a small swarm of beetles to check specific places inside the rubble.

"Hinata." One word from Kakashi was enough, the young kunoichi already formed a hand sign and activated her Byakugan.

Her timid voice trembled a little. "I see something. A small object, full of chakra."

"Be careful, it might be a trap," Kakashi warned them. "Hinata, show us the exact place."

"Right." With one elegant jump she moved her body on a bigger piece of wood. "Here." Then pointed a finger directly below her feet. Few beetles immediately followed the course and disappeared among the wreckage.

"It appears to be a metal object, infused with a specific chakra signature." Shino stated calmly.

"Hey! Come over here, I think I found something." Kiba bent down and pulled a piece of black cloth. "So this was the funny smell I've been catching since the start." He frowned when the aroma of blood hit his sensitive nose with its full power.

"That doesn't seem very good." Kakashi grew more troubled every other minute. His own keen nose already picked out the aroma of Sakura's blood among many other disturbing scents.

"I really don't like how this looks. She's obviously injured," feral rumble escaped Kiba's throat and Akamaru agreeably barked. "That bastard Uchiha! Do you think he did this to her?" He raised the hand with torn up shirt.

"I highly doubt that, Itachi uses different forms of torture," Kakashi said, troubled only by the image of Sakura trapped in Tsukuyomi world, then looked around again. "From the intel we gathered so far, it is more likely that she had been injured during the fight down in the village, then brought here and treated," he continued forming his contemplations while pulling a dirty bandage soaked in healing ointment from the debris. The whole situation started to be more and more confusing, but the copy ninja already made his conclusions. It was quite obvious, if he looked at it from _that_ certain point of view. Although it seemed very unlikely, it was the only answer he could currently come up with.

"So what are we going to do, Kakashi sensei?" Kiba made few jumps and ended up right next to the leader of their search team.

"The only thing we _can_ do. Keep looking. Sakura is obviously not here, but still alive. Why else would Itachi bothered with treating her injuries?"

It was more a rhetorical question on which Kakashi already knew the answer, but Shino spoke up anyway. "It's quite obvious, I would say. He needs her for his future plan. So the only real question remains… what is his plan?"

"I'm not so sure I wanna know that." Kiba twisted his mouth into an uncomfortable grin.

"We will rest here for a bit. Shino, send your insect to explore let's say five miles north and three miles west. If they escaped, there is hardly any other direction they cloud chose." Kakashi gave orders and went to investigate the strange metal object still hidden under the rubble.

* * *

 

Sakura's consciousness slowly drifted down to her body. Like an autumn leaf falling from the height of a tree. She could feel him inside her. Not just his retreating erection still embedded deep between her thighs, or her nipple which he playfully sucked into the warmth of his mouth, but all of him. Itachi was buried under her skin, in her mind and in her thoughts. How she was supposed to fight him or run from him when she wasn't even able to stop him from touching her, over and over again. The more she tried to resist him, the more he was getting closer. Claiming her, showing her that he is able to get to her anytime he wants. It disgusted her. Her own body betrayed her. Is this _the thing_ they are going to do here? That couldn't possibly be his plan. If she just knew how to prevent him from doing _it_ again.

"Get off me." She pushed his shoulders away from her bare chest. This time for real and he didn't mind. She threw her look full of hate on the lean muscular figure slowly kneeling on the wooden floor. "So this is it? This is your brilliant plan?" She noticed his black bath robe lying next to her, without thinking she grabbed it and wrapped her naked body safely inside, not caring that it smelled just like him.

He actually didn't know what to say. That he's sorry? Whom it would helped? That he needs her? That wasn't what she wanted to hear. His plan was different. He wanted to build friendship between them. Not this twisted version full of uncontrollable sexual desire. It went too far and her scenes weren't helping at all. He only wanted to help her, make her forget, because he knew, that the only time when she was free of her burden, was during their sex. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and felt his heart break into million pieces.

"Why can't you see how much you're hurting me?" she wailed and her voice was so filled with pain that it tore his soul apart.

He watched as her fragile torso shook under the pressure of unstoppable cries. "I've never wanted any of this, either."

She swallowed a sob before speaking again. "I don't think I can trust that." How could she? After what just happened.

"I don't blame you." He nodded and stood up. He watched as Sakura moved her shy gaze away from his naked body. At least the tears stopped. For now.

"It's just…" she babbled. "You're supposed to be…" Sighing with resignation she let the sentence disappear.

"Stronger?" Itachi suggested. He knew she couldn't grasp the fact that he was unable to control his actions around her.

Her _'yes'_ was silent, but he heard it clearly. Even if she didn't say anything, he would know. But he also knew what was going to come next and he didn't have the will to tell her. So he interrupted her before she even managed to ask. "There is a small library. I noticed you enjoy reading, so I picked some medical books that might interest you, or something lighter to kill time." With those words he walked pass her, not seeing how she opened her mouth with surprise. Then he was gone. Leaving her alone, dressed in his bath robe and with untouched breakfast on the table.

* * *

 

Huge blue shark was comfortably positioned on large sharp stone embroidered with indigo threads of iron, patiently waiting on his partner to show up. It wasn't usual for Itachi to be late, but he could be tolerant man, when he wanted to. If it was anyone else, he would probably tear him the moment his keen scent would catch his presence, but as he knew Itachi, he probably had a good reason for keeping his dangerous friend hanging.

"I apologize for the delay." The soft polite tone drifted through the air like a feather.

"Nah, that's fine. I assume you have a good reason for that." Kisame stood up and inspected how his partner elegantly leaped from one higher rock down to the path that lead deep among the mountains. A familiar musky smell of sex hit his nose the moment Itachi got closer. "And I see I was right. So… you're having fun with the girl?" he smirked.

"That is hardly any of your business," Itachi calmly turned him down.

"Well… Leader wants to know how things are going, anyway." Kisame shrugged and spied for every tiny reaction from the raven haired man. As always, Itachi never betrayed his serene features. However, he still saw that something was different on that normally tensed stance and also felt the switch in the always standoffish aura radiating of the smaller man.

"The plan has been changed," Itachi admitted, "but the result will remain the same."

"Oh, I see." The tall shark still couldn't put a finger on it, but something peculiar was tingling his senses, something about Itachi wasn't right. He looked… happier? Could it be true? "So… That girl of yours. Won't she just run away? You left her there all alone, after all." He spoke slowly and examined Itachi's onyx eyes. His usually cold gaze gained new warmth that Kisame never had the pleasure to see.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" The raven's stare pierced the shark cautiously, but his voice remained gentle.

"If I didn't know better," Kisame said with a new grin spreading over his face, "I might think she got under your skin."

 Itachi frowned. "I don't see how that is any of your concern." Kisame's interest in his feelings only revealed that Sakura had probably even bigger impact on him that he originally thought.

"I never really expected to see you like this." His amused smirk grew bigger. "But are you sure that your affection won't become be a problem?"

He was sure. More than sure, because what he was feeding the Akatsuki, making it seem like a plan to cause a dispute between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, was only a cover. He knew they would never allowed him to do as he wished, because Pein wanted to control everything around. So he came up with plan that would easily cover his real intentions.

Taking Sakura, making the Hokage distracted and focused on her rescue, while the Akatsuki would target the current Kazekage. Forcing the Land of Fire decide whether the alliance is more important than their own people. Creating a perfect opportunity to form the needed relationship with her and make her believe him, so she could later on give the Akatsuki some intel about Konoha. Although it was highly risky, he had no other choice. He needed her trust for his personal goals, but he also knew that Sakura would never betray her village and actually spy for them, which was of course something that Pein had no idea about.

The time of his redemption grew closer and despite the obstacle his feelings for Sakura created, there was _nothing_ that could change his mind. Because he was doing all of this for the person he loved the most in this whole damn world.

"She will do as I tell her, which is all that matters for now," Itachi answered all the future questions Kisame might have for him.

"I bet she's doing it even now." The shark showed his smile full of pointy teeth. "But I believe she will be a good spy for the Akatsuki. Although I still don't understand why you're having intercourse with her. I've never seen you do _that_ with other women we needed for a plan. No matter how much _they_ desired it," he kept thinking out loud. Maybe too loud.

"She is desperately in love with my little brother and we look a lot alike. This was the easiest way to gain her trust," Itachi explained easily and he wasn't that far from the truth, either.

Kisame let out a throaty laugh. "Man, that's evil." With those words he turned around. "But our Leader will be pleased." One last chuckle and he promptly disappeared.

Itachi sighed with relief. He was actually curious about Pein's face when the information about his betrayal would reach him. When their over-confident Leader would realize, that Itachi was pulling the strings of his own destiny long time before Pein even called himself God. Too bad that he was also going to be long dead by that time. With another sigh, much heavier than the first, Itachi left the meeting spot as well.


	10. Chapter 10

They have followed Sakura's scent several miles north and eventually ended up on a wide shore covered with ivory sand. The chakra binding bracelet, which the copy ninja had dug out of the rubble, was already on its way to Konoha, carried by the fastest of Kakashi's hounds – Pakkun, along with a message about their progress in tracking the pink haired girl.

Although the path left by Sakura's aura was slowly fading away, they were in luck, because the team assembled by the fifth Hokage was more than perfect for discovering even the tiniest trails left. However now, when they have probably found another location where Sakura stayed for a while, there was no need for very long search, because her scent lingered heavily in the exact spot where she lied down her tired and sweaty body. Along with an odor that brought troubled thoughts to the white haired man.

"Kakashi sensei, do you smell that too?" Kiba scrunched his nose and turned towards their leader.

The copy ninja's voice was gentle and cautious, like always, but the undertone of unease could not be overheard. "Yes, Kiba. I do."

"Well? And what is it? I can't tell, but I don't like it."

Of course the young chuunin wasn't able to recognize the aroma of sex, but the older man already knew. All the smell was coming from a tiny piece of cloth left buried in the white grains. Partly washed by the sea maybe, but still strong enough for their keen noses.

"Forget it." Kakashi ordered and the command was met with three surprised and suspicious glances. He continued without acknowledgement. "While the trail is fresh, it is more important to keep going. They probably went to the nearest town to get some rest and refill supplies."

"Do you think they're still there?" Hinata asked.

"I highly doubt that, but there has to be someone who had seen them. So it's our best option."

The three chuunin had no other choice but to agree and the whole team proceeded to scoot along the coast towards the nearest harbor.

* * *

 

Itachi has been gone for merely few hours and Sakura already realized that without his constant presence, the house has become incredibly boring. She ate the breakfast, walked through all the rooms, opened all the closets, curiously peeked out on the steaming hot springs and then ended up in the large living room with a pile of boring medical books. He correctly assumed that she liked reading and studying, but only when she had the right atmosphere for it – peace and quiet – that was what she needed.

Well, the house was quiet enough, no arguing about that, maybe even too quiet. But she definitely wasn't at peace. How could she? When all her thoughts were forcing her to ponder about certain absent man. Where was he? Why did he leave? When was he coming back? But more importantly… why the hell wasn’t _she_ running away already?

So many questions and no answer. No good enough at least.

Around noon she gave up wandering around the house and took a refreshing shower. One at first… then after few hours, she decided to try another bathrooms in the house. Bored to death, she ended up having three showers in a row. Soaked to the bone and annoyed even more than before, Sakura dried herself and dressed into a clean yukata. Then comfortably nested her butt in the cushiest chair with the biggest book opened in her lap and tried to focus on its content.

The day was soon gone and the sun was once again slowly setting itself behind the horizon, coloring the room into its bright crimson tones. Sakura lighted small oil lamp prepared on the low table and kept on reading. The medical book she picked proved to be a rather fascinating material after all. Not interesting enough to keep all her thoughts away, but at least some chapters seemed to be useful in the future. If she just had something or someone to practice on. The lack of training would surely show itself soon. Maybe she should do some taijutsu at least or just _something_ while she is stuck here. To kill time. Maybe. To keep her mind busy. Indeed. Training was a good idea, right after this chapter…

And the next.

And next…

* * *

 

His steps were quiet. Civilian would probably consider him a ghost if he had seen the elegance with which he was slowly proceeding towards the dimly lit living room. But he didn't need to make any real effort to remain unnoticed. He was always like this.

Itachi's face appeared in the door and he slowly strolled his gaze on the peacefully sleeping girl. She looked even more stunning than any time before. Curled deep inside the big chair in the corner of the room. The delicate features of her face, her porcelain skin, her shallow breathing and the timid rose light of her chakra. It was gentle on first sight, but when he kept staring into it, he felt his insides being devoured by its intensity. Itachi let his onyx eyes get lost in the innocence of Sakura's presence. He never thought about feeling anything like this in his life, never managed to imagine to meet someone so pure, so bright, so incredibly genuine. His soul was slowly floating away.

But then a sharp flash of recent events returned him back on the solid ground. Her screams, pleads, tears, her blood so close to his greedy tongue. How could he harm her so much? Why did he do that? He didn't have the right to claim this fragile creature for his own dark desires. No matter how much she wanted him to, someone so virtuous couldn't find a way to oppose him anyway. Not because she would be weak, but because he was a coward. Coward who is too scared to face his own nightmares.

The weight of his recent actions fell on his shoulders. Maybe it was too late to regret what had already been done, but he still had a chance to fix it.

From now on, he would keep the distance. Properly, like he should have from the very start!

Although his face never changed, his eyes shifted and locked every single craving deeply inside his heart. But it wasn't enough, he would need some time alone to think and calm himself. To relax and regain his common sense, which he probably lost somewhere between Sakura’s appealing soft lips. Then he would be worthy to enjoy her companionship without any unstoppable impulses.

With that decision Itachi turned around, walked into the nearest bedroom, took an unused blanket and returned back to Sakura. He gently tucked the sleeping girl in before leaving the small inn completely.

Few days should be plenty of time.

* * *

 

Sakura woke up with a twitch. She wanted to move her head, but her neck went numb and when she tried to rise her head, which had fallen into a painful position, she had to suck on her teeth under the strain of ache in her spine. When she placed her palm on the sore nape and gently massaged her tensed muscles she noticed another injury decorating her skin. With pads of her fingers she could clearly feel the swollen bulb where Itachi cruelly sank his teeth. Sakura knew that the best thing to do would be immediately heal that shameful mark, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

It was clear that she had a bruise shining with all the degrading colors on her white surface. A humiliating reminder of the darkness that consumed her body. Without doubt, he branded her flesh, so she would always know to whom she belongs. Conquered and devoured.

_I will have you. Every day, every night. Your body belongs to me!_

His voice scraped her mind and buried its invisible claws into her brain. There was nothing she could do. No way how to defend herself. So she simply submitted, waiting. Was he going to come again? She noticed he was here a while back, covering her snoozing body with warm blanket. But she was too tired to respond, so she simply let him do as he wished. But he walked away and left her here alone. Obviously untouched.

Was it wrong? Why she was so angry that he left her here? It was all she wanted. All she plead him to do only few hours ago, before he had taken her again.

The shadow of doom grew bigger and it seemed that it finally leaked up to the surface of her common sense. She was lost, and the only person who could safe her, although for merely a moment, wasn't here. Itachi was gone and the desire in her body kept on eating her up.

There was no-one who could help her. She felt helpless. Her hands were shaking and she urgently needed to release the pressure. She wanted nothing but to scream. Scream and _forget_. But he wasn't here! _Itachi wasn't here!_ Why was so damn hard to get him out of her head? What was happening to her?

The uncontrollable rage boiled in her veins and she didn't know a proper way how to get rid of it. So she simply took one innocent book from the table and smashed her to the opposite wall. The blunt sound echoed through the room. Then silence again. It was crushing her ears.

Wrath was gradually replaced by sorrow. Sakura had no idea where all the sadness and pain in her belly came from. Unsteady rush of questions violated her mind and she couldn't stop them. Letting her head fell into her prepared palms she buried her fingers among the strands of pink silk, squeezing them in a desperate try to get all those thoughts from her consciousness. Why was she so weak?

Unable to suppress that horror in her soul, she clenched her eyelids in a hopeless attempt to control her tears. She sobbed, then immediately bit on her lip, deforming her face into agonizing grin. But another weep scraping through her narrowed throat sent her over the edge. Sakura surrendered and her first tear was quickly followed by a flood of many others.

* * *

 

Blunt tension in her chest made her gasp for air. The warm blanket slipped from her body and the cold morning draft shivered along her flesh. She promptly opened her tired eyes, realizing that she had probably cried herself to sleep. Her cheeks burned from the salt that stayed after her tears dried out. Blinking few times she finally stood up from the chair. Her whole being was aching. Muscles sore, bones stiff. Everything because she spent the whole night in that stupid chair.

Sakura moved slowly, but not cautiously. She couldn't care less if Itachi was back and heard her or not. Her whole mind was a blank slate. Too exhausted to think about anything. Too tired to prevent the questions consume her head.

_Why didn't you run? Why are you waiting? Why do you wish for him to come back? Why Sakura? WHY?_

But she refused to answer.

Letting the time flow around her, she seated herself outside on the wide wooden porch. Not in the slightest interested in the icy breeze washing her naked feet. She willingly sank herself into all that desperation. She never felt so powerless in her entire life, although it was short life, since she was just fifteen.

All she has ever been taught was how to defend against physical pain. She knew how to fight off a strong opponent. As a medic nin she wasn't afraid of blood. Insults usually didn't get to her, and if, they only made her stronger. But this… this betrayal of her own body made her feel so vulnerable. And Itachi's absence made all seem even worse. He made her addicted to simple things like the smell of his skin and now he had taken the drug away. He was her poison and her cure. His hypnotizing stare, his gentle touch, his soft kiss. He forced her to crave for him and now he just left. Leaving her shaking under the strain of her own desire and helplessness. He made her experience feelings so strong that everything else seemed like plane nothingness.

* * *

 

Itachi was gone for few agonizingly empty days and since Sakura had nothing that would occupy her mind for longer than few hours, she let herself be drowned in restless thoughts, dreadful nightmares and uncontrollable waves of rage. Fear of his arrival was gradually replaced by fear for him. Could something happen? Was he attacked? Was he alright?

Countless times she stood in front of the main door, with her hand on the handle. Once trying to escape, next time deciding to go and find him. But she never left. She was scared.

Every night an icy taste of his kiss woke her up from a terrifying nightmare. Dream where he raped her, then soothed her. Dream when he just sat there, staring at her. Dream where he saved her. Dream where he made love to her.

Itachi haunted her and she hardly found a while when his face wasn't at least a little on her mind. She gave up on hiding anything, prepared to submit to him the moment he appears in her room. Accepting the fact that she probably went completely insane.

* * *

 

It was the sixth day he was gone, including the day he left. Warm sunset heated the cold stone outside. Sakura closed her eyes with pleasure, letting the hot cascades of water from the shower massage her back. But then again. That pain. The flash of onyx eyes and a ghost of his touch made her gasp and she clenched her fists. She wished for nothing more but to be in his presence again. To let his hands roam over her body. Why was he gone for such a long time? Did she do anything wrong? Did she upset him? Was it her fault?

"No! Stop! Stop blaming yourself!"

Her fist met the wet wall firmly. Drops of water scattered around and disappeared into the steady stream running over Sakura's head. What if he won't come back? Is she going to stay here for the rest of her miserable life?

_If he's not back by tomorrow, I'm leaving! No matter what!_

She had no intention to wait until someone from her village would find her. Not in this devastated state. Not in a stage of her life where she could easily break down and beg for them to help her find Itachi. Because that's what she was scared of the most. Her own mind betraying her, along with her already tormented body.

With a heavy sigh she stepped out of the shower and dried her skin, then dressed into a light yellow bath robe. Using the same towel to rub her head and soak away the extra water in her hair she slowly walked into her room.

Her sight missed the opened door and the dark figure calmly standing on the threshold. But her senses registered his presence. A surprised pant fled from her lips when she hastily turned her face towards the unexpected visitor.

Two onyx eyes watched the drenched towel slip from her fingers and with a blunt thump heavily land on the wooded floor.

Her heart skipped a beat and all the heat inside came rushing back in one overwhelming wave. Itachi! He was back! He returned! Finally! After such a long time he was here, with her. Again. The days without his presence disappeared and she felt as if he had never left her.

Her lips parted. "You're back." The whisper was so soft that it made Itachi’s spine tingle. He suddenly realized how much he missed the soft tone of her voice. But just as he had promised before he left, he would _not_ allow himself to lose control over his own needs anymore. No matter how desperately he would be yearning for her.

However, the relief in her jade eyes startled him. Did it mean that she missed him too? He was gone for only few days after all.

Of course she did, her whole body screamed on him, _again_. Tempting him to claim her. But he wasn't going to break the vow he had given himself. He didn't spent those long hours in the mountains, meditating, just so he could let all his regained strength fly away the moment he would lie his eyes on her. It was too painful. She was hurting. Only seeing her in this state was torture and it was all his fault. But now it was the time to fix it. To fix her. Then he can continue with his plan.

Sakura imagined the feeling of him coming back many times before, but the reality was much more powerful that she expected. And he just stood there, watching her, just like in one of her dreams. Wasn’t he going to do anything?

_Take me! Have me! Please! Show me I'm still yours!_ Her thoughts went wild.

"Sakura, no."

That voice. It was like he could read her mind. But his voice. That gentle flow of his tone, she could hardly hold down a gasp.

She swallowed. "Why?" Her whisper was confused, not because she didn't know what he meant, but because she couldn't understand the change.

Something dark flashed in those onyx depths and she felt a familiar jolt of delightful fear strike through her flesh. And then it was gone and his eyes were cold once more.

He spoke, slowly and softly. "I promise, I will _never_ do that again."

"What?"

_No! No! No!_ He can't do that to her! Stop touching her the moment she no longer wanted him to. It was torture!

"I'd really hate to repeat myself."

And he was gone. Showing her his back, he left the door.

"Wait! No!" It was impulsive. She hastily followed him out of her room and all the way to the gloomy night. "You can't do this! I'm talking to you! Hey!" Her high pitch voice chased him.

When did it start raining? She didn't even noticed. But the steady bumping of rain drops muffled her voice when she crossed the sliding door and stepped out into the cold air. Itachi stood on the edge of the porch and she watched as he gradually went down the short stairs and ended up under the streams of water falling from the sky. His simple black clothes was soaked in a second.

"What do you want me to do, then?" He spoke whilst still showing her his back.

And it made her froze. What did she wanted? Wasn't it obvious?

"You can't just change your mind like that!" She screamed, trying to be louder than the fierce storm.

However Itachi didn't have to raise his voice, somehow he managed to stay clear and gentle. "And you can?"

Sakura twitched. "Well… That's different." The strength of her tone wavered.

"How?" He turned around, facing her. The wet stripes of raven hair running down along with raindrops on his stoic face.

Sakura bit on her lip. "Uhm…"

"Go inside, you'll catch cold." He uttered and there was no sign of the warmth she remember from before he left.

Sakura felt her fists clenching and her anger promptly rising. "Don't tell me what to do! I can be as stubborn as you!" With few adamant steps she walked down those three stairs and ended up next to Itachi under the rain.

"I can see that." His tone was indifferent but polite. And in his eyes flashed the old amused affection. But she didn't see that, he wouldn't allow her to.

She was soaked to the bone. Immediately. How the hell could he stand so calmly in this freezing weather? She peaked in his direction. He watched her, measuring. Like always. This was so cliché, so irritating! But the rage was slowly floating away as her skin was drenching uncomfortably. Her body started shaking.

"Why did you leave me here?" She whispered clutching her teeth.

"I needed some time to think." Was the prompt answer.

That bugged her. He kidnapped her, dragged her all the way here only to play some stupid mind games. She couldn't figure out why he did all that and he just _refused_ to tell her! But why? _Why?_

"Oh, right! And now you're mister self-control again?" She snapped. "But that's not how it works, you know?!" She turned her face to him. Cheeks burning red with impulsive anger. "Let me tell you something, _I-ta-chi_ ," she said his name mockingly, "you can't just play with feelings of other people. You can't just do as you wish and then when you're bored just throw the person away like some kind of a… a… a thing." Her voice failed and throat narrowed. Moods switching like a swing. "Because I'm _not_ a thing! I'm a person! Damn it! And I… I… "

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her, wishing for nothing else but to soothe her. Even though he couldn't. It was too risky.

Her eyes widened, if she felt like crying a second ago, it was all gone, and her wrath returned with its full force. "And what the hell am I supposed to do with that?! Do you think you can just… that you can..."

He stopped her with the softest voice. "I don't think I can anything, Sakura. I simply want you to know that I'm sorry. I should have never taken an advantage of you, it was a mistake."

She felt her whole figure tremble with wrath. So now he admits that it was wrong! _Now!?_ When it's too late!

" _Then why did you do it_?" It was shriek like no other. Full of pain and suffering.

He had no answer. His gaze drifted down in a defeated gesture. He could try to convince her that it was just for _fun_. But that would hurt her even more and it wasn't the truth either. He could tell her that deep inside, he holds strong feelings for her, that he simply fell for her, probably the moment he first saw her. But he didn't know how to gather the words. So he stayed mute.

And it infuriated her.

"You are…" her voice was overflowing with hate, "the _most_..." but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She despised him beyond words.

The rain continued… washing the filth of their relationship away. And all she wanted was to punch him. Hard! But a thin bath robe wasn't very good attire for fighting. For anything including Itachi actually.

"We should really go inside." His serene voice slithered through the wet air and ended up eating her alive again.

How in the world he could still be so calm? When all she wanted was to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Go to hell Itachi." She spit and kept on staring in front of her. Part of her wished for him to force her. To grab her and just drag her inside… and there… or not? No... she wouldn't mind if he took her right here on the rain. How the hell he could change all the hate in her into a desire? How? Why?

Yet, he did none of that. For a moment she imagined herself march towards him and simply drown him in a kiss, but then again, if he pushed her away, she would die of humiliation. She didn't have the guts to do that nor the strength to bear the embarrassment. So she just stood there.

He saw her body trembling, partly with anger and partly with cold. But getting too close to her was just awfully risky. He might try to trick her, somehow. But everything that came to his mind would probably made her enrage and attack. And any physical contact would probably end up _very_ badly.

They were both caught up in a blind spot.

Then the unexpected sentence made her twitch and his voice warmed her chest. "Sakura, please." Itachi slowly turned towards the shaking girl. The way he said her name… It made her close her eyes and melt.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, defeated.

"You don't want that." He made one hesitant step closer, knowing she wouldn't run away. He just wanted to test his own reaction. If she would stay this calm, it might be safe to be near her.

"What I want doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Sakura lowered her head, facing the ground paneled with blue stones of irregular shape.

He sighed. "That's not true."

"Then what is…" She promptly straightened when registering his figure right in front. He was close, looking down on her tortured face with the same affection she hated and loved at the same time. "Why won't you just…" _take me?_ Starting her sentence, she didn't have the courage to finish it.

But Itachi knew. "Because it's killing you. Can't you see?" Another heavy sigh escaped his lips. Then he spoke again, putting all the warmth from his heart into that short confession. "For what I have done to you, I shall not be forgiven… But if you let me, Sakura, I will try my best to help you."

How? How more he could possibly get to her? She thought that claiming her with sexual desire was the highest and deepest way to have her, but this… this feeling. Never in her life had she experienced this. No-one never looked at her like this. What was it? Why would this agonizingly handsome and powerful man want to look at _her_ like this? And all she craved for, was just ask him, right now. But her breath was taken. Not with a kiss nor a touch. But with a smile, simple smile that made her stubborn inner-self shatter and both Sakuras came to one single realization.

_I love him._

* * *

 

_"There are five possible harbors where she could have landed. Two bigger towns and three villages. We will scout along the coast and explore every one of them. It isn't the quickest way but this is the only option we have. We should be able to be back on her trail in next three to four days."_

He miscalculated. How was that possible? Recalling his own words, Kakashi worriedly peeked out of the window. A fierce rainclouds were rushing towards them from the east side. Storms that came from the sea were always the worst.

He formed the plan to go through every possible place where she could have walked through right in the moment they get the information that she boarded a ship heading north.

That was all they knew and no matter how deeply he wished to find his student, how much he wanted to safe her, he made a mistake. Or the weather was playing him, that didn't really matter. What did on the other hand was the consequence. They had two more villages to go through and he already had the suspicion that her trail will be waiting for them in the last, but how much of her scent will remain after the fierce rain?

They were lucky to have Shino and Hinata with them, the path of chakra was not so easily washed away. But they _will_ be late. Later than he had expected at least. Two or three days? How much time it will take them to reach her? What if it will be _too_ late?

_Just hold on a little longer, Sakura._


	11. Chapter 11

_No! No! No!_ She cannot love Itachi Uchiha! That was utterly impossible.

_What were you thinking, Sakura? Damn it!_

As much as she was trying to suppress that thought, deep down she already knew that it was pointless. She indeed loved him. How that happened, she didn't know. Why it happened, well… there were some hints, but she refused to think about them. But the fact that it _did_ happen was simply undeniable.

The rain continued to rage and she just stood under the merciless cascades of water, blinking violently and barely catching the tender smile which decorated Itachi's face. What was the thing he told her earlier? The thing that made her squirm like a little girl.

Like a little girl she actually was.

Yes. That thing…

That he's sorry, that he wants to help her… Safe her? From what? Him?

Sakura opened her mouth, wanting to finally say something, but she couldn't find any proper words. She just wanted to run and hide. Mainly from the blush that crept into her cheeks and also from the fear that he might figure out what she just realized. After all, he always seem to know exactly what was going through her head.

So she stopped hesitating and followed her impulses. Turning around and babbling something even she didn't understand Sakura marched back into the warm kitchen. She felt her heart fiercely pounding and her lungs grew restless. What is she going to do now? What now? Her mind was reeling and her thoughts were in chaos.

Did he follow her? Why did she care? Oh right… because she loved him, she wanted to be near him and she needed to touch him.

_Fuck, Sakura! What have you gotten yourself into? How could you let that happen?_

She hastily covered her mouth only from the thought of the strongly inappropriate word. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. But she seriously needed to calm herself. It was obvious that she was very close to losing her mind, _again_. Like the time on the beach. But that couldn’t happen. No!

_Just breathe, Sakura!_

One sentence coming from the man who appeared behind her in the room would be probably enough to drive her over the edge. What if he knew? Did he notice? And what exactly? She feared to look at him. No, she just couldn’t face him now. If her eyes were to fall on his face, her feelings would be too obvious.

_Just calm down! Calm down, Sakura. It's okay. Everything is fine. Just excuse yourself and go back into you room. Take a shower… again._

_Another shower?_

_Who cares? I can have as much showers as I want! Damn it!_

She bit on her lip and gradually managed to slow her erratic breathing.

Pair of cautious onyx eyes carefully observed her. He didn't plan it like this, but at least he achieved getting her inside. That was alright. However, she probably had very close to another panic attack and that wasn't good. Not at all.

Or didn't she?

"Sakura, are you-"

"I'm fine!" She shrieked the response, even before Itachi managed to actually ask.

"-going to dry yourself?" He finished the question.

She still kept her back turned towards him. Afraid of what his hypnotizing stare might bring her. All that disarray in her head made her forget about the cold. She slowly nodded. "Yeah, sure." Not even thinking with what she actually agreed just now.

"I'll bring you a towel, then." He uttered and took one step towards the hall, intending to leave the room.

Before she interrupted him again. "Wait, no! I'll…" Breathing in she felt like waking up from a weird dream. "I can take care of myself, you know." Very cautiously she turned around, gluing her sight down on the floor somewhere to the tips of his feet.

Itachi stopped in the door frame and granted her a measuring look. Even though she didn't actually see his face, she could feel as the soft hair on the back of her nape raised on their own, enduring the strain of his gaze. An ice hand slid down her spine and she shivered inadvertently.

"As you wish." He nodded.

"Right." She whispered.

It took a moment.

Then she heard him sigh and his feet moved, making a deliberate steps towards her. A gasp escaped her rosy lips when Itachi stopped only several inches in front of her.

"Now would be a good time."

Sakura noticed the serene tone of his voice slither into her mind and claw deep into her brain. Even if he was to say something horrible or insulting, she doubted that she would be able to actually hear it. Only listening to him made her feel incredibly safe.

Barely acknowledging as her head made an agreeing sign, Sakura held her ground. Still not moving from her spot. With eyes pinned down on the floor she couldn't find the courage to look up.

Hand. Move. His hand moved. Her belly crunched into a tiny ball when Itachi's arm raised up, bent in the elbow and then directed two fingers to prop her chin and made her look up.

And that was it. She was trapped.

"You'll only catch cold like this, Sakura."

Two bright green pools were embraced by two onyx depths. She couldn't think nor speak. Her whole being was washed up.

Itachi Uchiha – the man who tricked her to fall in love with him.

She faintly perceived as her mouth opened and stuttered two awfully weak words. "Kiss me."

The gentle touch on her face was gone in a second and his black eyes slightly widened in surprise. Almost invisible undertone of shock from her request crept into his tone. "I’ve promised." He muttered the response.

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and she realized that he truly wished to do it, but for some unknown reason he couldn't. With no idea how, she suddenly found the courage secretly hidden somewhere inside her.

Sakura's look fell down on her own hand and watched as it moved up, deliberately closing the gap between her fingers and Itachi’s body. She gently placed her palm on his chest, feeling the wetness of his drenched shirt, then gradually drifted it up.

And he did nothing. Itachi stood there and as much as he tried to hide his beating heart behind those lean muscles, she could very much feel the tension in his whole figure.

When their eyes met for the second time, Itachi could see the amazement in those jade orbs. The fact that she was able to overcome the overwhelming intimidation of his presence was breathtaking. Sakura blinked few times, just to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming. Her palm kept going up and eventually ended delicately cupping one side of his neck.

Her heart was prepared to jump out of her any moment. But she didn't let it, swallowing hardly she lifted her body until she hold the perfect balance on her toes and then leaning forward she let the distance between them disappear. Sakura gently placed her soft lips onto his. Closing her eyes in the process she had no idea if he had done the same, or if he was just staring at her, eyes expanded in silent awe.

In first few seconds they were both motionless. Sakura too stunned by her own actions and Itachi desperately trying to suppress the itching and burning in his hands which hang loosely along his sides. He expected her not to make it any easier, but that she would actually _dare_ to go this far was even beyond him. Yearning for touch was becoming unbearable and the sweet taste called Sakura was increasingly driving him closer to the edge.

After what felt like an eternity, she slowly moved and hesitantly deepening the kiss she delicately sucked on Itachi's upper lip while moving closer and gluing their wet clothes together. Her right palm on his neck was accompanied by the left and she noticed as his whole body stiffened, but it definitely wasn't disgust or dislike. He craved her, as much as she craved him. After all, he confessed it so many times. How come she didn't realize it earlier? Maybe she was just too preoccupied by the perfect harmony between fear and desire that his actions evoked in her. But now it was her moment, her turn to drown _him_ and from what she could tell so far, she was doing an excellent job.

His hands twitched with disapproval when he finally awakened from the sensation and moved them to gently grasp her shoulders. He really intended to drive her away, but when she sighed with relief, feeling the connection between them, he simply changed his mind. One hand slid down to round her slender waist and the other wandered into her pink hair and supported her head while he leaned forward and devoured her into his wanton embrace.

So much desperation and desire resonated in a single kiss that she couldn't hold the lustful moan escaping her mouth. They parted only for split of a second, before she felt the countertop firmly press into her lower back.

Itachi was all around her, taking her hands and guiding them to grasp the edge of the wooden desk behind so the space on her chest would be free for his own administrations. Both of his palms slid into the neckline of her bath robe and slowly moved to part the cloth and reveal her naked shoulders. Her breaths were already deep and shaky and her head tilted to the side when he stroller his lips away from the kiss, over her jaw and down, to softly but greedily peck her neck.

And then he suddenly froze.

She faintly heard him mumble something and then he straightened above her.

Sakura hazily opened her eyes hazed with pleasure and focused her confused look on his painful frown.

"You should have healed that." His voice hummed huskily and then Itachi made one step back and away from her.

Heal? What?

_Oh no!_

Too late she realized the bruise on her neck. She knew it was hardly there right now, but its yellow and green tones were still very much visible on her porcelain skin. She promptly covered the mark under her palm and shamefully drifted her eyes down. She bit on her lip, regretting to keep that reminder of their last slightly forced encounter, but then she just couldn't stand the tension of his sorrow stare. "I'm sorry." She whispered, defeated.

"Sakura."

She twitched when the strangled tone of her name clawing angrily through his gritted teeth pierced the stiff air. "You are not sorry! You don't need to be sorry! You _cannot_ be sorry!"

"I know! I should have…"

He interrupted her with a heavy sigh. "Look at me."

She obeyed automatically.

He watched her for a while. Obviously calming down his erratic breathing before speaking again. "How many times do I have to tell you that _I am_ the one responsible? I am the one that should be apologizing. These things… They were never meant to happen."

He had that painful expression in his face again. It hurt her seeing him like this, but it also irritated her. She hated when he patronized her more than anything else, taking all the blame on him, when she knew very well that she had her share of responsibility too.

So she interrupted him before he had the chance to continue. "Well they did! It's not like you can change that." She said firmly, not caring if he wanted to go on with his self-punishing speech. Then after a few deep inhales continued. "I'm maybe younger than you, but I'm not as stupid as you may think. So stop acting like I'm some incompetent little child!" A familiar wave of rage entered her system as she finally found the strength to tell him exactly what he needed to hear. "For crying out loud… _you_ were the one who made me a woman, don't you remember?" Sakura shrieked.

She saw his frown deepen but chose to ignore it and proceeded to lecture him. "And as far as I remember, _two_ people are needed for sexual intercourse, so stop blaming yourself like it was some unforgivable sin you did! Because I wanted it too! I know it was… it still is… wrong! But I cannot change how I feel _and neither do you_!" She was hardly catching her breath and her eyes were full of flames. Partly she expected an answer for her unspoken questions, but Itachi was silent. So she chose to end the conversation herself. " _Deal_ with it!" She spit, cutting out any other possibility for more dialogue.

Sakura flashed one last fiery glance at him and marched her way out of the kitchen, leaving the stunned man standing in the middle of the room.

And she felt great.

* * *

 

"What do you mean Sakura got kidnapped?"

Tall and obviously strong man with long white hair buried his face into a large palm, shaking his head in a defeated gesture. The blond woman behind the desk cautiously measured the panicking boy in front of her.

"Calm down, Naruto." The fifth Hokage ordered.

"What? Are you crazy, granny Tsunade? Sakura got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you're telling me to-"

She promptly interrupted him. "I've already sent Kakashi and our best tracking team to find her. Just yesterday I received a message that they had found her trail and are now mere days from finding her, so stop whining and focus!"

" _No!_ I won't stop! I'm going after her! Right now!" Naruto exclaimed and was just about to turn around and march out of the office. But the large palm of his master stopped him right in time.

"Now, now, Naruto. How can you possibly help her? You even don't know where to start looking. Just calm down and trust your sensei. I highly doubt that Kakashi Hatake would fail in his mission." The soft cheery voice of Jiraiya managed to relax the impulsive boy.

"Fine." Naruto growled and turned back to the frowning woman.

"Good. I hope I have your attention now." Tsunade pierced him with her hawk stare.

Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled in response. "Yeah, yeah."

Tsunade sighed and continued what she started before the rude brat interrupted her. "As you may already know, Gaara has become the new Kazekage… Unfortunately he's also a Jinchuuriki and only few hours before your arrival, we got an urgent message from Suna." She made a dramatic pause. "He has been taken prisoner as well." Ignoring the yelp coming from Naruto Tsunade continued with her most serious tone. "The Akatsuki are on the move and their strikes are strong, but I will not let them have the upper hand!" She said, making another pause and expecting Naruto to jump in.

"So?! What are we waiting for?! If you won't let me go after Sakura you have to send me after Gaara!" And just like she anticipated Naruto's reaction didn't really surprise anyone.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked down from the wide window on the joyful village under her tower. Then spoke again. "I have already arranged two teams that are to be dispatched any minute." She stated adamantly.

"Aaagr! You're killing me granny! I won't just stay here in the village, you know." Naruto threatened.

Almost invisible smile flickered over Tsunade’s full lips. "I know!" She nodded. "That's why I'm sending you as well."

"What? Seriously? Cool! You're the best, granny!" Naruto’s face lit up. "When do we leave?" And he was already prepared in a half fight stance.

"But remember, you're only lucky that Jiraiya was so kind and offered to accompany you to Suna. Otherwise you would be staying _here_ , even if I'd have to chain you down." Her frown drifted from the enthusiastic young boy to his master.

"Really? I did? I don't remember that." Jiraiya repaid her the gloomy stare with own wicked smile.

"You drink too much. It affects your brain." Tsunade grinned and considered their conversation closed.

Jiraiya let out a throaty laugh and almost silently agreed. "Coming from you, Tsunade, it's almost like a compliment."

She ignored the comment and looked back at Naruto. "Anyway. You, Jiraiya and Shizune will be one team. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino will go with you and I'll send Guy's squad to help you out right after they get back from their mission. Keeping the alliance with the Land of Wind is our top priority now, and this is a great opportunity to show them that Konoha is true to its word."

Naruto's determined smile couldn't agree more.

* * *

 

The morning was bright and fresh. Vegetation gained new lush visage after the intensive rain and rhythmical dripping of water from the roof and leaves measured time like a natural clock. Itachi stood in the open slid door and silently observed the girl dressed in simple black leggings and loose white shirt, working her stiff body in the small garden under the porch. She was absolutely focused on the morning ritual and completely forgot about her surroundings. She felt safe. He knew because her aura was almost serene.

Intentionally masking his chakra he kept on watching her with sharingan activated. He wanted to imprint the picture of Sakura bending and stretching her lean body into his memory, he wanted to remember her like this. Calm, relaxed and above all – beautiful. It was a view worthy of gods. Her catlike movements were slow but deliberate and her breathing was steady, evenly matching her every move. He found himself craving to join her in that dance, wrap his arms around her and made her tranquil flesh shudder with desire. How easily he got trapped by her presence was frightening. Although he had to admit that he himself never felt this calm in a long time.

He stopped wavering and surrendered to the need for her company, at least a little.

"Good morning." With a casual greeting he went down the three stairs and joined Sakura in her early meditation. Copying her position, Itachi seated himself and crossed his legs in front.

"Morning." She answered politely while breathing out the air accumulated in her lungs.

He started the conversation with the easiest option. "Slept well?"

"I wish." She snorted ironically.

"Hn." He paused and smiled softly. "Me neither."

What was this new game? Sakura frowned, she didn't like the innocent approach. Of course her night was restless, when she knew that _he_ is sleeping right in the next room. All her wishes for him to come were obviously left unfulfilled. But what did she expect anyway? After what she had said yesterday. And maybe it was better like this. Yes, it was definitely better like this. It was time to finally put their needs aside and focus on more important things.

Things like.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked without hesitation.

Just as she anticipated, he didn't answer immediately. Instead he gave himself some time to decide whether it was the right time.

It wasn't. "Not yet." He uttered calmly.

"I don't care about your stupid mind games anymore." She relaxed her tense pose and turned her head in his direction. "I want to know, right now!" Sakura demanded.

"You're not ready." He slowly shook his head.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "And how do you know that if you won't-"

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" He silenced her with own question.

She caught on her breath. Did she? She wasn't sure. Not just yet. It was too early to tell or maybe she was too scared to tell _him_. So she just let her eyes fall down, giving him an unspoken answer.

"See, that's why I cannot tell you. Not until you start trusting me." He explained.

Sakura sighed heavily. "That's not fair."

There was a tiny amount of amusement in his voice. "I've never promised to be fair." Then he closed his onyx eyes, releasing her from the black embrace and eased the strain in his muscles, breathing in and out slowly and deliberately, just like she did few moments ago.

"You were gone for six days." She interrupted his meditating mood silently.

"I know." He nodded.

"That means I can ask you six questions." She decided to remind him of their deal. If he would refuse to tell her, she would simply have to drag it out of him. He promised to be truthful about his answers, after all.

Itachi hummed in agreement. "That's true." He wasn't really surprised, but it indeed was a clever move, that is, if she was going to ask the right questions. Considering her current state he couldn't be sure about anything.

"Fine then…" She said hesitantly. Rolling all the possibilities in her head. Then finally inhaled.

But got interrupted even before she managed to ask. "I suggest you be careful with you questions, _Sakura_ , or you might regret it later." There was almost invisible threat buried in his calm voice.

What a jerk! Did he really expect she would ask about some stupid things? Well, she was curious about many possible _yes_ or _no_ he might give her, but she wasn't an idiot either. To blow her chances by asking if he feels something towards her would be beyond stupid. And maybe she was even too scared to really know that, anyway.

"I'm not a fool!" She spat. "And don't waste your energy on empty threats. We both know very well that you won't hurt me."

A soft chuckle, then… "Are you sure?" He had that devious and imperceptible smirk she hated.

"Yes." Sakura said confidently and continued before he was able to dominate the conversation again. "Anyway… Last time you said that no-one ordered you to take me away, and I do believe you. So…" she paused, taking some time to carefully study his serene face, "do you need some sort of confidential information from me?"

Honestly, she didn't know much about the top secret stuff, but there were things about Tsunade or Naruto that only she could tell him. And since both of them were rather important people, she has to be sure that he won't try to force her to betray them.

He smiled slightly before answering. "No."

Good. He would only end up being disappointed because no matter how strong feelings he achieved to evoke in her, she would never sell her village out.

"Hm, alright." She frowned. "Are you planning to use me as a bait?" Considering her relationships with certain _people_ , there was still this option as well.

"No."

Damn. This was getting hard. She seriously hoped that he wanted to lure someone, like Naruto for example, to go after her. Although he probably wasn't back in Konoha, anyway. But he obviously needed her for something, something private and probably something that only _she_ could do. Furthermore that _something_ needed a trustworthy relationship between them.

"Do you need me to heal you?!"

He didn't seem ill, but one could never know and she would have to do thorough examination to be completely sure.

"No."

"To heal anyone else?" Too late she realized that she should have form that question differently.

And of course he also noticed that. "No." Itachi answered with a smirk.

"Damn it! But you need me for something!" She barked.

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question! I already know that!"

That was it, her anger was back. Consuming her with one sudden wave of wrath. She felt her cheeks turn red as she promptly stood up and towered over Itachi, looking down on his calm figure settled in meditating position. The view irritating her beyond measure.

"What do you want from me then?!" She yelled and felt her brain being consumed by rage. "Do you want my body for entertainment?!" She snarled mercilessly.

There was a pause and she could see as his relaxed features went cold and dark, then he opened his eyes and pierced her with one of his deadly stares. She noticed as her knees wavered but held her ground firmly.

"Don't ever ask me that again." He spoke with as much indifference as he could gather in that moment and after that stood up as well.

What was that? Was he offended? Or was he trying to avoid the answer? She wasn't going to buy that crap, not in the slightest.

"Well then why won't you just tell me so I don't have to ask you _again_?" Sakura uttered with sarcastic grin spreading over her face.

He stared at her and his annoyance was gradually replaced with sorrow. "No. I do _not_ want your body for entertainment." He said finally, tone filled with ice.

They both fell mute. Sakura getting the answer she wanted and Itachi… well… he wasn't really the one to talk when the situation clearly wasn't asking for it.

Having the desired answer Sakura felt the anger leaving her body, but instead it was replaced by completely different irritating nagging – guilt. She might have realized it the moment the question left her lips, but it was too late to take it back and she was so full of rage that she couldn't comprehend how hypocritical her behavior actually was. Silly, silly girl.

Yesterday, she accused him of being patronizing in taking all the blame on himself and today she _herself_ threw it in his face like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Damn it." She whispered, acknowledging her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I don't know what…" _Shit!_ And she was angry again, this time at herself.

Itachi just stood there, watching her confused state.

And Sakura continued. "I'm sorry but I just can't stand it anymore! I need some answers! I need to know! Or I'll go crazy!" Her pleading look hit him, but it did not change his mind about telling her anything.

"You will have your answers in the right time." He said adamantly. "If I’d tell you now, it would only make the situation worse for you, and I'm sure neither of us would want that… But don't worry, you will know exactly what you need to know in the next few days." By saying this, he closed the conversation and made his way back to the house.

_Few days?_ Those words resonated in her head like a siren. She didn't even noticed when he stopped in the door and turned around to face her. Only after a while his again gentle voice reached her distracted brain.

"Now, what about you join me for breakfast?" Tender smile played on his lips and her gaze obediently drifted to be caught by his ever calm onyx grasp.

She inadvertently repaid that warm gesture and her own lips spread into a genuine smile. "Sure, why not."

And that was the first time he actually saw her dazzling face shine with a spark of true happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'd like to thank those who take the time and comment or just put some kudos and stuff. I very much appreciate it. :)

Another day was promptly gone and the inn fell under the cover of a cold night. His room was mostly dark, illuminated by a single stripe of light coming from the hall, with a wide futon and a calm, naked figure spread silently on it.

Itachi tightly listened to the sounds in the adjoining bedroom. Positioned on his back, partly covered by a soft ivory colored blanket and with eyes pinned on the ceiling he could hear every rustle of her bed sheets as the girl was restlessly trying to find the right spot for sleep. He knew exactly what she was feeling, because he was experiencing the same craving too, although in a much stable state. Not an hour ago he was trying to find the desired release in the shower, but despite achieving orgasm, his treacherous body was decided that his hand was simply not enough. It longed for the warmth of human flesh – _her_ warmth.

One particularly heavy sigh found its way to Itachi's sensitive ears. After playing it in his head once more, he came to a realization that her tone had actually really close to determination. And he didn't particularly like where this was going. Although what came next was even more surprising.

Hushed steps of her bare feet crossing the square floor and then muffled slid of the door approached his senses. Closing his eyes with defeat, he secretly wished she got hungry or thirsty and that Sakura will merely walk past his room and continue on. But in the next few seconds he cruelly found out how much he had been mistaken.

"Itachi? Are you up?" her soft voice strolled along his spine. Sakura wasn't the only one who shivered under the effect of her lover's words. Itachi experienced the same wave of chills every time she spoke. But was he going to fake sleep? Or was he actually going to answer?

He was just too weak. "I'm up," was the quiet verdict.

_Silence_.

Did she come with a plan? Or did she expect him to invite her in? He opened his eyes and secretly peeked on her figure nervously leaning onto the door frame. She must have been on the verge of passing out because he could hear the erratic breathing and the rushed pace of her heart.

"I was just…" she swallowed nervously, "thinking," her tone failed again and Sakura had to inhale deeply to be able to continue. “My wound was aching a little and I was just wondering if you could look at it, maybe,” she finished her sentence hastily and bending her neck she propped the side of her head onto the door frame along with the rest of her body. Faint thud of her skull meeting the wood was the only thing that reached her clouded ears as an answer.

Wound. Of course. The wound on her back, the one she had healed during the cruise many days ago. She had probably long forgotten about it, but he remembered it perfectly. And if he hadn't asked her about it this morning during breakfast, she wouldn't have even thought about it, now she only used it against him, like a true woman.

So a plan it was then. That meant she must have been indeed preparing herself for this approach for some time. Of course he could just tell her she is a medic nin and that she is pretty capable of taking care of that herself. But did he really wanted to chase her away?

When he hesitated for too long, Sakura spoke again. "I know I'm a medic, but your Sharingan could help, if you wouldn't mind and…" she let the sentence disappear, but her point was clear.

Itachi had to admit that she outsmarted him in this. He had nothing to say, nothing that could contribute her request. He could refuse to help her, but his strength and will abandoned him. Looking at the little feminine silhouette brightened by the golden light from the hallway, with her pastel pink hair and heavenly blue bath robe made from the thinnest material, he found it impossible to deprive her of any desire she could come up with.

While Itachi remained mute, taunting her anxious senses, Sakura was hovering in her spot like the most beautiful dream, her nervous aura joining her purity in a fragile but deadly combination. He couldn't help but surrender, the calling for her proximate presence was stronger. Despite all the convictions of his sane mind, he decided to play this little game with her. "Sure. Come here," he said gently.

Sakura's steps were slower than before, and he also took his time to sit up on the wide bed. Itachi shifted aside to make more room for her. She hesitantly knelt down on the mattress, turning her back towards him, then wavered for a while; probably waiting. After few agonizingly long seconds, movement in her shoulders indicated that she began to shakily untie the knot on the belt of her robe. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat, realizing that she just started to undress before his very eyes. Though he managed to keep his breathing steady for now, her anxiety was clearly visible as her whole body shivered when the tension of her actions was conclusively reaching her brain. But she was here and that alone was something that actually made him speechless.

The silk material smoothly slid from her shoulders, exposing him the naked skin on her back, then collected itself around her waist. Even in the gloomy room he could notice the narrow white line of her cut – everything that was left after a nasty wound. She healed it perfectly, but he activated his Sharingan nevertheless, wanting to imprint the image of her innocence deep into his memory.

His jaw inadvertently clenched and for a while he tensed the muscles in his chest to cool his lungs that started to burn, demanding more air as his heart picked up its pace. Chasing away the yearning for more was gradually becoming unthinkable and the must to touch her kept on returning like an annoying fly. But he had promised, after all… and he truly wanted to keep that promise. He truly did…

"It looks alright." Itachi resisted the urge to clear his throat and continued. "There's only a small scar left, but that will heal on its own in time."

The longer she sat there, teasingly displaying her porcelain skin for his always needy eyes, the harder it became to push aside the urges he was trying to ignore. She breathed in and out, and for a split of a second he desperately hoped that she would simply walk away now. But those hopes were crushed.

"How big is it?" she asked, her timid voice shivering with anticipation.

And he was trapped. Consumed by the purity that resonated from every inch of her surface like the most beautiful light.

Itachi wished for nothing else but to raise his hand and bring her closer to him, to claim her wanton flesh. And she probably knew that very well. That's why she was here in the first place, practically offering him her body on a silver platter, and he found incredibly hard to withstand the pressure of his own lust spreading into every cell of his being.

He measured the scar. "About…"

"S-Show me," her voice trembled notably when she tried to rise it, only a little, but it was enough to interrupt him.

There was no going back.

Without a word his hand drifted through the dense air and after what seemed like an eternity, two fingers gently landed on the top of her shoulder, then moving down he sluggishly strolled them along the line of her cut. The dim light in the room was enough to enliven her soft skin and reveal the tiny muscles behind it dance under his touch. Her head fell forward when he stopped at the end whilst her spine was already tensed and prepared to arch any minute.

She let out a shaky breath before speaking again. "D-Don't s-stop."

He never really intended to, Sakura broke him. Her innocence shattered his mastery of control like it was nothing.

And at that moment, she didn't have to tell him twice either, he was already kneeling behind her, replacing the two fingers with his whole palm that went around her waist and then began to play with the knot she had loosened before. His own head leaned down to her shoulder with a defeated sigh and Itachi granted it several delicate kisses on the smooth surface, savoring her sweetness. Rewarded by a set of the gentlest moans he grabbed the belt and with a short swish dragged it away and tossed it aside. Then lapping his tongue he tasted her skin from her shoulder to the back of her neck and up. He end up nuzzling his nose in her rosy hair and purred in delight.

"You make it really hard to keep a promise," Itachi hummed and she panted and shivered in response as his voice quivered along her spine.

Sakura inhaled chaotically, the heat between her legs was quickly becoming unbearable, she wanted more, needed more, she _came_ for more. "I-I don't want you…" a hopeless gasp "to keep that promise." She managed to finish her sentence right before his fingers gently attacked her wrists and moved her arms away from her bare chest that she had been modestly hiding. The bath robe slid down from her forearms and soon followed the belt into the corner of the room. Itachi didn't wait for more signs and returned his full attention to the trembling girl in his embrace. He pecked the velvet skin on her nape and tensely listened to her humble pants.

They were both naked, both kneeling. Itachi with legs spread just enough so Sakura's smaller figure could be comfortably placed between them, with her back mildly pressed into his chest. He let his hands greedily traveled down her sides, copying the perfect line of her lean figure and then back up.

"Tell me," he swept his lips over the shell of her ear. "What do you want then?" whilst saying his question he moved his palms and cupped her breasts.

She jerked visibly from the unexpected stroke of arousal and now it were Sakura's fingers which promptly wrapped themselves around Itachi's wrists. She didn't want to drive him away, not in the slightest, but she urgently needed to hold onto something when the wave of bliss devoured her. She managed to cry out several senseless words and then her torso leaned completely into Itachi's chest as she surrendered to him, ultimately.

He didn't wait for the answer and rolling her nipples between his fingers he gradually drew out more of her lustful cries. He knew very well that she is currently unable to recognize taunting from an actual satisfaction and he enjoyed the desperation in her timid voice as she was powerless to protest against his teasing. The flood of excitement cruising through her freely as her thighs were instinctively spreading inch by inch, demanding his attention in her center.

But as much as he didn't expect her to come to him tonight, he also had no idea she would actually respond to his previous question. It seemed like she was trying to say those words for a while, but her erratic breathing and his unstoppable fondling of those two soft mounds and playing with her pink tops were preventing her brain from working properly. Only when his palms stopped for a while and rested on her body while he kept his lips busy on her shoulder, she suddenly found her lost voice. "I-I want to… be yours," she whispered; so mildly that Itachi wasn't sure if he didn't go crazy and wasn't having hallucinations.

He hummed into her skin with approval and while recollecting his thoughts his fingers secretly crept from her chest to the back, then pushing into her behind he stealthily forced her to bend forward. Sakura placed her palms on her knees to gain stability when a new wave of shivers rode her flesh as Itachi began to gently pet her back, slowly exploring every single backbone on her spine.

She actually felt like bursting into tears every second, the subtle attention of his caresses bringing her at the brink of destruction. "Please," she wailed, helplessly signaling him to stop torturing her.

Itachi took her by her shoulders and pressed their bodies closer. "Say it again," he growled into her ear.

She gave in without hesitation. "Please." A satisfied purr revealed her that she indeed fulfilled his command. Or maybe…

"Not that," he said after a while and buried his nose in her hair again. "The other thing." Although hearing her beg so obediently was more than rewarding, it wasn't what he craved to hear.

Other thing? How could she possibly remember the other thing when she wasn't even sure if she could recall her own name? But then something clicked. "–yours, I want to be yours," she finally managed to cry out, but only because he waited with his fingers and gave her brain a chance to recover from the mist of desire.

He gathered her into his arms in an instant, wrapped his strong hands around her whole upper body and squeezed her in a warm embrace with lips firmly pressed onto her neck. The gesture itself so intimate that she felt as if her world just shattered into pieces and the single thing holding her together were Itachi’s strong arms. Her mind was able to perceive only the steady pushes of his breaths into her back as he inhaled the aroma of her skin all over again.

For this moment he let himself melt deep into her, let his soul fully drown in her light and for the first time in an eternity, he was _truly_ happy.

But still _very_ greedy…

"Do you want me to take you?" he whispered to her, moving his head from side to side, strolling his lips in the juncture of her nape and reveling in the feeling of her submission.

"Y-Yes," she shuddered helplessly under that feather of a touch.

"To have you?" he asked again and while his left hand stayed firmly wrapped around her chest, his right hand petted down her belly and between her thighs where the pads of his warm fingers softly brushed over her nether lips.

Her second _yes_ was louder and filled with searing need for more of his attention. He genuinely enjoyed her rising madness and the desperate cries that clawed out of her throat in an unstable intervals. But what he wanted even more was to feel her coming undone with his own hand and in his tight embrace. Not waiting another second, he applied just enough pressure when his middle finger strolled up and he gently steeped into her dripping warmth, continuing its path and stopping only when he found her swollen clit. These actions were immediately rewarded by one prolonged moan and her whole body tensed for a few seconds before her arching spine pressed her back even more into his strong chest. He didn't mind the burden. After all, she was so much smaller than him, so much more vulnerable and so alarmingly fragile.

"Itachi…" her voice called out his name, she had no idea what was happening to her. In one moment all the heat in her body gathered itself in one single place and in the other she felt the heat explode under his soft touch. Of course as a medic she knew the human anatomy and she vaguely heard about the most sensitive spot on woman body, but this… _ecstasy_ … this was something she had never even dreamt about. And while his finger kept on gently rubbing that little pink pearl, a new waves of sparkles attacked her abdomen and she hooked her hands over the forearm horizontally holding her torso from falling apart. Her hips responded to his movements and she followed every single stroke with a light roll.

"Is this what you’ve come for?" he purred into her ear while he added another finger and instead of up and down he began to draw tiny circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She wasn't able to respond verbally, so she just nodded and let him do as he wanted with her.

As if all that wasn't enough, his steady voice added even more tension into her already insane flesh. "Come on, Sakura, show me how you like it. Tell me that you're _mine_ …"

She felt like exploding every second, not having a clue about how long he was torturing her, teasing her. It could be minutes but it as well could be hours. She had no idea and he kept on. Increasing the pressure then lightening his touch, widening the circles and then again massaging only that one single point.

Itachi slowed the caressing, giving her some time to gather her thoughts and fulfill his wish. And as if she could read his mind, her already parted lips inhaled for a shaky sentence. "I-I'm yours."

He rewarded her with a set of sweet kisses on her tensed neck. "Good. Now say it again."

"I-I'm y-yours," she let out breathlessly while the two wicked fingers returned to their round moves. She would say anything, just to make him continue.

"Again and don't stop," he commanded and squeezed her chest in his grasp.

"I'm yours… yours. I'm yours…" Even when her body trembled as the arousal was unbearable, she went on chanting the one sentence that forced her brain to black out. "–yours… I'm yours."

She was close, he could tell by the way her entire figure squirmed and rattled.

"Yes, you're _mine_ ," he growled, praying for this very moment to last for the rest of his life. "You're mine and I will make you _scream_."

That last word was her line… clenching her long sealed eyelids she felt her muscles violently contract and if he hadn't held her tightly in his arms, she would probably fell over. With one loud _‘yours’_ the orgasm rushed through her, while his fingers didn't left the safe place on her rosy pearl; prolonging her pleasure. He gently stimulated her until she roughly twitched for the first time, signaling that her clit had enough. Then he simply enjoyed the pulsing in her hot core and waited.

Itachi gritted his teeth, feeling the juices leak out of her. He grew restless to reach the moment he would bury his hard length into her wet insides. As soon as she would recover her senses from her first climax he would join their bodies in one. This was not the end… he intended to make this night last as long as possible, or at least as long as she would be able to enjoy his ministrations, because deep down he knew that it might be the last one in a _very_ long time.

Sakura relaxed into his safe embrace and panted heavily, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. Her legs jerked inadvertently when his fingers left her oversensitive bud and strolled down so one of them could tease her entrance with shallow plunges.

"I-Itachi… I… can't… p-please."

A new wave or lust raided her flesh. Different than the first as he changed the place of interest. She had no idea what she is pleading him to do. To stop? To take her? As his finger kept on steeping into her with this torturing manner she decided on the latter.

He shushed her. "Don't worry, Sakura… just enjoy yourself," he whispered softly into her ear, knowing that now she was fully listening as her orgasm blurred senses gradually became focused again. "It's not like you can do anything about it, anyway." He added, more to himself than her, but she responded with a small chuckle. He was right. She truly was helpless, but the moment she submitted to him she acknowledged the fact that her body didn’t belong to her. For now it was unconditionally _his_.

The longer he kept on taunting her like this, the longer he denied himself the pleasurable warm of her dripping cavern as well. And in this moment, when his finger was drowning in all the moisture, he grew restless just as she did. Sakura squirmed and wriggled in his embrace, demanding to be filled by Itachi’s precious tool. And who he was to decline her such a demand?

While his right hand lurked from between her thighs up her leg and then down to prop her butt, his left hand released her from the embrace and strolled down to join the right one. Itachi lifted Sakura's bottom in the air and easily arranged her on all four.

A shiver of anticipation wandered down her spine when a top of his groin was pressed against her opening. She figured what was going to happen and a wave of excitement consumed her as she imagined trying a new position. How would it feel? From the encounters before, she came to a realization that the more vulnerable settle she found herself in, the deeper he was able to get. And it drove her insanely aroused.

He knew that she was still very new to all this, so he didn't push her and while firmly holding her by her lean hips he waited when those tensed walls would allow him to fully join their bodies together. Followed by her cries and moans he softly slid inside and with every other ease in her muscles he buried himself deeper. A low growl resonated in his chest when he finally plunged all his erection within and Sakura responded with a relieved pant.

She couldn't recall being stretched this thoroughly any time before and the delightful strain in her center made her clutch the sheets under her palms and arch her spine as much as she could. And then when she thought that it couldn't get any better, he gently moved, retreating and then filling her again… and again. After several long protracted dives her hands began to shake wildly as the control over her own limbs was inevitably floating away. The urge and craving for another climax quickly consuming her senses.

Luckily, Itachi noticed, though it could hardly be a surprise with his observational skills and the way his eyes were fixated on her every tremble. He moved one hand from her hip down to her neck and forcefully arching her back he pulled her up. Her body was light and flexible and with his strength it was effortless for him to do as he pleased. Sakura reacted with a slightly choked gasp when his fingers wrapped themselves around her neck and her hands hurled to catch them. But he wasn't squeezing it with a threatening intention, just holding and providing her torso with so much needed support while his shaft drove her slowly into an oblivion.

And he continued on teasing her body, taunting her to the edge once more. Though this time she didn't mind at all and let her sanity disappear. Not even when she felt his lips softly taste the soft surface on her shoulder as he leaned closer to her. His hot breath blew over her skin after each and every kiss as he was gasping for air, needing the release as much as she did.

Every one of her cries and moans was repaid with Itachi's growl or groan and his other hand guided her hips and buried its nails into her flesh. He wished for nothing more but to hear her scream again. She was so responsive to his every move that he could hardly hold in his thoughts together, he simply let them run free and the desire for control over her body and soul consumed him instantly.

One unexpectedly rough thrust automatically drew out a startled yelp and he smirked into her skin and repeated the process several times to let her know that the pace has changed. Her cries grew louder as he was unavoidably bringing her to another climax. The palm on her hip stroller down and its fingers brushed over her parted nether lips to give her a hint of what he was planning to do.

He eased the pace. "Do you trust me?" his voice was husky but still somehow gentle.

She could hardly collect the answer, so she simply nodded.

"Then say it,” he demanded hoarsely.

She answered shakily. "I-I trust you."

Itachi didn't need any more reassurance and while the squeeze over her neck intensified, he picked up the pace again, thrusting harder into her, forcing her to produce several choked screams and pleads. Itachi felt that he wasn’t going to last very long. To make her climax instantly and let her enjoy one more moment of bliss, he let the hand hovering over her core press its fingers on her still perceptive clit while his thrusting did the rest of the job, stimulating her and immediately driving her body over the edge.

His jaw clenched and every muscle in his body tensed just so he would avoid his own orgasm when her walls embraced him tightly with all their might as she rode the never-ending waves of ecstasy. He felt the addictive power he had over her while groping his fingers around her neck and depraving her from the much needed oxygen. And deep inside it scared him. But her submission was like a drug.

It took many seconds and when she was already gasping for air, he released her neck and Sakura fell back on all four and then folded her weakened hands under her forehead, panting heavily and burying her face into the mattress under them. But their connection was never interrupted and she could still feel his hard length eagerly pulsing deep within her. She was too tired to stop him so she just caught her breath, letting the surprise float pass her. Though she didn't regret coming to him for a second, not like she would have time for that anyway, since her brain was violated in the sweetest way along with the blissful torture on her body.

Itachi grabbed her possessively by the hips once more and when he found her in a suitable state he thrusted into her still wet warmth again. He spied as she turned her face to the side to get more air and her eyes widened with every other harsh plunge. Seeing her as a victim vulnerably lying under him was hypnotizing, the hunger exploded in its full force and he craved for nothing more but to make her scream with pleasure, _again_. Cause her to squeal so much that she would lose her voice with his name on her tongue.

Although he might be sorry later, at this moment his wicked side was stronger. "Give me your hands," he ordered darkly.

Despite the fog clouding her brain, she obediently stretched her arms for him to take a hold of them. Such a fragile and naive creature and he wished for nothing more but to wreck her. The more she gave herself to him, the more he yearned to ravage her flesh and abuse her mind. He grasped both of her elbows and pulled her torso up, giving her face more space for breathing and his hips more force for thrusting.

The strain in her spine, the grip around her elbows and the burning in her throat along with the odd sensual pain in her core made her eyes water with desperate tears. She didn't know what to do, how to prevent him from squeezing another climax from her exhausted body. But despite the hopelessness, she didn't want him to stop. Not for a moment.

"Go on, Sakura, scream for me," he growled while pummeling her fiercely.

And she carried his command without hesitation, shrieking his name, more pleads and then just some senseless words.

But he couldn't last too long without his own release, the dominance over her drove him mad. He folded her numb arms on her back and pressed her hard into the soft mattress, with one hand pushing her lower and the other holding her hips steady. His climax was too close and from the way her inner muscles contracted, he knew she isn't far from her third orgasm as well.

" _Itachi please_!" she yelled as the burden on her back reached the limit and he could see tears rolling from behind her clutched eyelids. Like a predator taking its prey he thrusted roughly several times before finally exploding into her hot core. She followed him immediately and her whole body trembled under the intense agony from her exhaustive climax. He plunged her a few times while he still could. And only after she rode out her orgasm he finally released her completely from the grip.

He let his body fell on the side next to her and with eyes partly closed observed as Sakura did the same and easing her sore limbs she buried her face into the blanket crumbled beneath her. A wave of guilt stroke through his mind when Itachi recollected his senses and although his hands felt tired, he reached for the small gasping girl and gathered her relaxed flesh in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hiding her safely in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"It's – it's alright," she purred gently and snuggled closer to his warm chest, feeling the pace of his heart slowing until it stabilized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you," he repeated madly as if he wasn't listening and covered her cheek with several soft kisses.

She chuckled and caught his lips in a delicate peck. "You didn't," Sakura hummed into his mouth. Hoping that he might finally hear her this time.

It was strange, to have him hold her so tenderly after he had just claimed her flesh so harshly, but it was needed, she thought. And the sensation of Itachi losing his ever cool demeanor and breaking her body in such manner was strangely soothing. She felt somehow special, she felt like she belonged somewhere, to someone – _him_. Not in an obsessively selfish way, because she still wasn't his property and he knew that very well, they both knew, but in a sweet protective kind of way. He was the only one allowed to claim her like this and she was the only one who could see his weaknesses. Sakura already realized that the connection they two shared was one of a kind, that no-one ever will make her feel like he did. Not physically, because it wasn't just about sex, but emotionally. Though she still couldn't explain it properly, it just made her feel – _wanted_.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" he whispered with the pain from what just happened still lingering in his voice.

"Just hold me." Sakura melted in his safe arms and it didn't take long before she happily drifted away into the world of dreams.

Itachi felt her body relax and he believed that if she could, she would probably soak into him right now. If he was to take a kunai and hold it on her neck, she would simply let him. He could almost see her green, innocent eyes blinking at him, without any hint of fear... that much she trusted him and though it was scary, he was left mesmerized. Sakura not just evoked long forgotten emotions in him, she put her own life into his hands, her heart and her very soul. Despite his reputation she chose to be _his_ and he couldn't describe how grateful he was that a creature so pure and beautiful was willing to share a connection with someone so dark and devious like him.

He peeked down on her peaceful face. A tiny smile played on her delicate features and he couldn't help but smile as well. As much as he held her soul in his hands, she held his heart in hers.

His Sakura. His light. His redemption. His _love_.

Itachi guarded her sound slumber for many hours. Not being able to tear his eyes from her. He covered them both and kept on holding her until she shifted in her sleep and slipped out from his embrace. A shadow fell on his face when he realized just how much time they have spent here. It was more than a week and according to his calculations, the rescue team from her village could be here any day now.

It was almost time.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura woke up alone. The warmth of his body was long gone and the other half of the bed was almost cold. She yawned and stretched her weary limbs. She felt oddly relaxed and a subtle smile played on her lips when she recalled the events of the night. Every one of her worries flew away and she decided to stop bothering her brain with guilt. There was nothing to be really guilty about. Not for now anyway. It’s not like she would ever have to explain her actions to anyone, right?

Blinking a few times she registered a pile of black clothes and a white piece of paper welcoming her right next to the futon. Firstly, she took the paper.

  _Good morning Sakura_

_Please dress yourself and have breakfast. I’ll be waiting for you upstairs._

 It didn’t took much effort to realize that they are going to travel again. The simple ninja clothes, a few bandages and a cloak were enough of a hint. She didn’t think twice and after breathing in the last amounts of Itachi’s aroma from the sheets, Sakura jumped out of her bed and went to take a shower. With her head empty and the same happy smile on her lips she went through her usual morning routine and after the plates in the kitchen were empty, she climbed the stairs and ended up in the reception hall. The very first thing her sight fell on was a red cloud with white rim on a black background – an Akatsuki symbol. She raised her gaze to look into the missing nin’s face.

“Good morning,” Itachi softly repeated the same greeting he had already told her in the short message.

Sakura nodded and felt a tiny blush secretly wander into her face. “Good morning,” she said quietly, a sheepish smile on her lips again.

Itachi stayed mute, with those onyx eyes fixated on her. One would almost say that she might get used to the burning effect of his stare, but it was hard to get used to something that made you feel so exposed. She knew that the redness in her cheeks intensified and Sakura cleared her narrowed throat nervously. “So, we’re going to travel again?” she asked hesitantly.

“More or less,” Itachi stated slowly, but his cryptic words didn’t satisfy her enough.

“What do you mean by that?” Sakura frowned warily and immediately activated her ninja senses.

“I need you to answer me a question first.” He said and proceeded to walk towards the reception desk where his typical Akatsuki hat lied.

She noticed how his gentle features gained a gloomy shade and she seriously didn’t like where this conversation was heading. “Well then? What question?” she said quickly when Itachi remained silent for too long.

“Do you trust me, Sakura?” His tone was steady and soft but she could feel the urgency deep inside of it.

However… Did she? Regardless what she might have said during the night, they both knew that her words had very low value since they were spoken in a much different situation. The flash of his fingers groping around her neck white he was claiming her body made Sakura drift her sight away and bit on her lip when a flock of butterflies scattered themselves in her belly.

“I can’t…” She simply couldn’t, she just couldn’t bring herself to say it, not in this sober state. Saying it aloud again in this manner was just too hard. Despite all, she was still a Konoha shinobi and admitting her trust to a member of the Akatsuki was almost like the worst betrayal… beside the fact that she lay with him several times.

“I need you to tell me,” he pushed her and she felt a stroke of unease. He never pushed her, not really.

She crossed her arms on her chest in a protective gesture. “I’ve already told you.”

Itachi sighed. “We had an agreement. I answered your questions yesterday, now you have to answer mine.”

Damn him and his mind games. Sakura found her insides burn with rage. It was her own way to hide all the other confusing emotions that she wasn’t ready to face yet. The heaviness of his stare pushed her down and took all the bliss of this previously pleasant morning away.

She scanned him once more. He observed her inner struggle and they both knew that her answer was _yes_. But this was the last trial, seeing him in the Akatsuki robe as the criminal that he was and saying those words aloud. It was the last thing he needed from her before he could be sure that his mission was complete.

“Fine,” she spit after a while of annoying silence. “I do. I trust you… _damn_.” Sakura sealed her eyelids, ashamed for her words and defeated by her own emotions. Despite all the facts and all the symbols of his criminalism the only thing she saw were his warm onyx eyes, looking at her with that consuming tenderness, expecting her say the answer which they both already knew.

“Good,” Itachi nodded. “That’s good,” he added breathlessly.

As much as she thought that her _‘I do’_ would somehow make him happy, she realized that he looked even sadder than before.

She sighed in resignation. “Well, that’s that… what else?”

Itachi seemed to waver for a while, but then he spoke again, slowly and steadily. “I’m going to tell you something now, but first… I want to ask you not to interrupt me. This is going to be very hard to explain and I can’t tell you everything either, not yet.” He paused when her lips parted in an objection. “ _Please_ , just let me speak for a moment and you will understand…” he said promptly.

“Alright.” She whispered hesitantly. The worry in his face burdened her immensely.

Itachi drifted his sight away from her, the gesture itself rather unusual. “Now, to the reason I took you away…” He made a dramatic pause and closed his eyes, clearly expecting something unpleasant. “You were meant to be an Akatsuki spy.”

And just as he expected, she snapped. “ _What_?”

“Sakura, please. Just let me explain, you need to know this,” he slightly raised his voice and before she could breathe in for another shout, he continued, silencing her with a flood of new information. “You were meant to spy for our organization, that’s why I took you from the village, or at least that was the official mission I was given by our Leader… _But_ I was already aware that you would never betray Konoha in such manner, which, of course, is something _they_ do not know… I chose specifically you for a whole other purpose. For something only _you_ can do and something _I_ personally need you to do…” he made another pause to calm himself before continuing. In the meantime her eyes widened in a promise of finally knowing at least a part of Itachi’s plan. “I needed you to trust me, because I need _you_ to help me save Sasuke.”

She couldn’t hold it and exploded. “ _Sasuke_?” The name of her teammate, friend and moreover still not forgotten love coming from Itachi was something she would have never expected. But despite all that he stood there… saying that exact name – the name of his younger brother – like it was nothing. Her head was violated by a wave of queries and confusion.

Itachi nodded. “Yes.”

She felt like her mind was suffocating itself with all the stress from what he just told her. She wanted to ask so many questions, she wanted to know so much more, but her voice failed her, so she stuttered two words that came to her tongue first. “W-what? H-how…”

“You will learn that when the time comes.” And he shut her down again.

“B-but that’s…” her voice disappeared in disbelieve. How could he be so cruel to her?

“I know what you have to say and I agree, it is not fair, but that’s why I had to build a trustworthy friendship between us, or at least I intended to…” Itachi sighed heavily. “However, as much as I would like to I cannot tell you everything yet.” The last sentence was a merciless lie, he could tell her everything, and there was no reason to keep hiding the whole truth, except the raw fact that he was a coward who couldn’t bring himself to form those words.

“This is crazy! I have…”

“Sakura.” He interrupted her hastily, not wanting to continue the current conversation. “This is all I can tell you for now and I sincerely hope that you will try to understand.”

She bit on her lip, reluctantly letting the overwhelming flow of questions fade away. “Sasuke only wants to kill you, I can’t see how _you_ can save him,” she hummed and frowned deeply.

“That is for me to worry about, you simply have to believe me,” he stated softly.

“Damn…” She kept on chewing her lip before she released it all red and pumped with blood. “Damn you, Itachi… fine. As I said, I do trust you, so I guess I don’t have much of a choice, right?” she gritted out, not really happy with the whole situation, but it wasn’t like she had much of a choice. “So what now? Where are we going next? Do I get to know at least that?” She shot him a displeased glare.

And just like that, he stabbed her heart a second time. “You’re going back to your village.”

“What?!” If she was angry before, now she was erupting like a raging volcano. “ _No_!” She shrieked, her wrath being slowly consumed by desperation and panic as she saw the unapproachable cold stare. “No, you can’t… I can’t…” Tears quickly filled her eyes.

“Sakura, please…” His features melted as the searing ache in his chest pierced him.

“You can’t do this to me! What I’m supposed to tell them?! What… How…” She sobbed as her small body was trembling with agony. She wasn’t ready to face anyone from her village, to be put through the interrogation where they would surely force her to tell everything. And that meant _everything_! She only wanted to hide in his embrace and never come out, but he still stood in his spot. So far, so distant.

“The best option would be to tell them that I tried to pull you on the Akatsuki side and did not succeed,” he whispered gently.

It took everything in him to keep his voice calm. While he kept on seeing her heart being broken into pieces his whole skin burned as he so much wished to just take her away, hide them from the world and stay like that for another several days, or maybe till the end of the world. However, he couldn’t, he had his destiny written many years ago and there was no other choice. He wasn’t meant to be happy and those few short moments of bliss that she allowed him to feel were like heaven.

But it was time to go back into the darkness.

“They’re going to search my brain!” she wailed, her cheeks soaked with the salty liquid. “They will… Lady Tsunade will… everyone will…” she cried and babbled. “ _The will know_!” Sakura screamed as her legs failed and she fell on her knees.

His teeth crushed over each other. “No, they won’t.” He managed to squeeze through his lips whilst his jaw clenched. Every inch of his being was in pain, seeing her like this was the worst torture and although he tried to prepare himself the whole night, he clearly wasn’t prepared enough.

“H-how can you be s-so sure?” She wept, her hands desperately hugging her arms to provide her at least some human contact. “ _How_?!”

Her last cry was the line, he hastily crossed the distance which parted them and pulled her up only to bury her tiny figure into his embrace. He held her tightly and warmed her shaking flesh. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance of her hair, the aroma which he would remember until the rest of his days. He tenderly kissed the silky strands and whispered soothingly. “The procedure of extracting information from your mind is too harsh to be performed on a girl of your age. Moreover, you are still one of their own and they do trust you.” He was sure about this, they would never put her through an interrogation like that, _never_. “I was an ANBU once and I have done my research,” he calmed her.

Tthey just stood still and he tried to devour every one of her hurtful sobs into his chest. For some time he wished for the time to stop, so he would be allowed to feel her like this at least for another hour, but he already sensed the distant chakra of four leaf shinobi. The rescue team was close and Itachi had mere minutes before they would reach the inn.

“Alright…” Sakura whispered unwillingly with face still concealed in his torso, her cries steadied and she peeked up to see him. “But what if I encounter some of your other Akatsuki _friends_? What if they’re going to ask me for an information? It’s not like I will give them any…” she pouted.

Itachi smiled softly, seeing that her jade eyes calmed and the sparkles were back in their places eased the ache in his chest. “I will inform them that you will deliver your intel solely to me and no-one else. If they ask anyway… just tell them the same.” He moved away from her, then took the Akatsuki hat and put it on.

Sakura watched him leave the inn through the main door. “I’m so angry at you right now!” She automatically followed his steps outside. Not really expecting anything major to happen, her senses too preoccupied by Itachi.

“I can see that, though I cannot tell I didn’t expect that.” Itachi once again turned back to her.

She clenched her fists. “Tsch… so you’ve planned all of it. You have to be really happy with yourself,” she spat, her moods once again switching like a swing.

“It’s not like that and I’m truly sorry I have to put you through this, but I believe you are strong enough to handle it.” Yes, she indeed was, Itachi was more than sure about that. “Also… not all of my plans worked exactly as I anticipated,” he added while looking at her innocent face, her verdant eyes frowning at him with that false hate. There would be no good time to tell her, so he decided to tell her right now. “I never meant to –“

Too late.

“ _Sakura_!” The calling of her name came not a second before her shocked eyes drifted from Itachi to the white haired man who suddenly appeared several feet from her on the dirty road.

_…fall in love with you._ Itachi finished the confession in his mind and closed his eyes with resignation. When he opened them a blood red Sharingan was shining inside. Every sign of emotion evaporated from his face and he harshly grabbed Sakura by her elbow. Not like she even noticed that as she was too stunned by the sudden presence of her sensei and three other friends who she knew painfully well.

“Get those filthy hands off of her!” One of the members of her rescue team yelled and his big white dog supported his voice with dark growl.

Despite the tensed situation nobody dared to move. Itachi kept his eyes fixated on the oldest shibobi, man he already knew very well and considered his equal. Then he spoke, steadily and calmly. “Kakashi Hatake, you really did just caught me by surprise, impressive.”

“Let her go and I will kill you quickly.” The said man answered with a bloody threat. Although his voice was not different from his usual gentle tone, Sakura could see the urgency and rage inside the stance of her sensei. Someone who took care of her and saved her life more times than her own father.

Itachi hummed mockingly. “Empty promises… but you did train her well.” For a split of a second he moved his eyes back to Sakura who returned his stare gullibly.

Kakashi tensed as he saw the danger in which his student was. Little he knew about what Itachi was really thinking, but according to his analysis Sakura was now only milliseconds from an unbearable pain caused by the Mangekyou. “Remember what I’ve said… do _not_ look him in the eyes!” he said quickly and Sakura faintly heard the sound of thousand birds chippering in the air as the copy nin promptly prepared the Chidori.

“There will be no need for that, I do not intent to fight you…” Itachi returned his attention towards the leaf ninjas. A flash of pain stroke through his eyes, before he continued. “Here, take her.” He roughly swung Sakura in front of him and she ended up hitting the ground with her knees. “She proved to be rather entertaining, but unfortunately useless for our purposes,” he said, tone filled with ice.

Her jade eyes widened in shock. She still couldn’t quite comprehend the situation, or maybe she just didn’t want to. Because acknowledging what was happening around her would mean that she would have to deal with the fact that Itachi’s presence behind her disappeared, that Kakashi hastily warned his team to stay on guard and then rushed to kneel beside her, that he took her by the shoulders and tried to talk to her. She couldn’t respond. Her world became blurry, first she had no idea why, but then the blunt pain reminded her.

Tears. So many of them. Falling down from her chin in an unstable intervals. Then a fist, rushing towards her face.

“No!” She screamed and catching it instinctively she pushed the surprised man away. “I’m not in a genjutsu,” she whispered and swiftly stood up. She backed few steps before thumping her back into the inn wall. “I’m not in a genjutsu,” she repeated breathlessly while her tears continued to fall.

“What is wrong with her, Kakashi sensei?” Kiba asked worriedly.

Kakashi ignored the young man’s question and turned towards the only girl in their team. “Hinata, is he here?”

“No,” she said cautiously looking around – her Byakugan activated. “I can’t see him anywhere.”

Another question was directed towards the member of Aburame clan. “Shino?”

“No, my bugs don’t sense anyone except us,” he stated calmly.

“He’s gone.” All four leaf shinobi turned their attention towards the pink haired girl blindly staring in front of her. “He’s just gone…”

“Sakura, it’s quite alright. You are safe.” The gentle soothing voice blew around her ears unnoticed.

She faintly felt someone’s warm palm on her shoulder, then a masked face appeared in her field of vision. Single dark grey eye catching her blunt look. Her brain started to spin overboard. She had to do something. She had to be happy. She had to feel grateful. Sakura inhaled to speak, but no words came out. To an uninformed observer she must have reminded of a crazy person.

_Snap out of it, Sakura!_ Her inner voice came just in time. She blinked a few times, then focused her sight onto the face hovering in front of her.

“Take me home,” she finally managed to breathe out and Kakashi sighed with relief.

He smiled and straightened. “For a moment I really thought we lost you there.”

* * *

 

_Lady Tsunade,_

_We have found and secured Sakura. She is safe and unharmed, though I worry about her psychical state. It seems our concerns about her were just. Itachi Uchiha indeed sexually abused her. You should be prepared._

_I calculated our return in five days at most._

_Hatake Kakashi_

Tsunade scanned the report one more time. The white paper looked older than is actually was. Crumpled, stained and dirty. It was five days since the carrier pigeon from the Land of Iron arrived and she kept on reading it all over again, hoping that the words would transform into something pleasant and warming. But nothing like that ever happened. She threw it away many times. She drunk sake while reading it and holding back anger, later tears. She stared at it.

Still hoping.

But her wishes came unfulfilled. She had the living proof right in front of her eyes now. Sakura stood in the middle of her office, with Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and Shino behind her. Silent and worried, all their eyes pinned shamefully on the ground. Like they were blaming themselves for not saving their friend sooner. Like it was their fault. But it wasn’t. If someone was to blame for not helping Sakura in time, it was her – the Fifth Hokage.

“You all look like hell,” she stated harshly after a torturous minutes of total silence. “But you have fulfilled you mission. Now go, you’re dismissed. Except you, Sakura.” She pierced her apprentice with a deadly stare and the girl shivered with fear, but held her ground firmly.

Her whole body was aching, she was tired beyond measure and her heart was beating violently in her chest. She didn’t speak much the whole journey back home. There was nothing to speak about. Despite the tries of her friends to provide her with a friendly conversation, she found herself responding with one syllable words or polite smiles. But their looks full of pain were unbearable. They pitied her, thinking about the horrors she must have went through. Partly they were right. But it was nothing compared to the dread she was experiencing now, the anxiety of Tsunade rejecting her for the horrible betrayal of loving a rogue shinobi, for giving her body to Itachi.

With a squeak of her chair Tsunade stood up, crossed the room and opened one of the deep drawers with top secret documents, after digging among the papers for a while, she snatched out one file. Then shot her glance at Sakura who was watching her moves carefully. “Come with me,” Tsunade stated in iron tone and marched her way out of the office, with the pink haired girl stomping behind her.

They went through the long hall, but instead of turning towards the stairs, Tsunade led her apprentice in the opposite direction. Sakura felt her heart pumping in her throat. What if they were going to interrogate her? What would happen? And what if Itachi was never going to come back for her? She promptly chased away that thought as it was only an annoying distraction. Although she couldn’t deny that the question appeared in her head many times and she was lucky that she didn’t really have the opportunity to think about it too much. Not yet.

A massive wooded door awaited them at the end of the wide hall, Tsunade opened them and let Sakura in first. She looked around a large living room. There wasn’t much furniture in it, but it surely looked fancy. With large window, white curtains, low table, many big and colorful pillows around it, tall cupboard and several plants in flowerpots it had that minimalistic view of luxury. Tsunade closed the door behind them and gestured Sakura to sit somewhere.

She threw the file on the low table and walked towards the cupboard whilst mumbling to herself. “A girl should never go through this… not a girl of your age. This is wrong. Sick bastard, I swear I’m going to find him and play Orochimaru on his twisted body before I end him! Sick, sick bastard!” Tsunade took out a white bottle and two small cups.

“Ehm, lady Tsunade?” Sakura couldn’t stand it and asked timidly.

The busty lady turned in her direction immediately. “Yes, Sakura?” She raised her brows, surprised but clearly happy that Sakura didn’t lose her voice.

“Why are we here?” she whispered hesitantly.

“Oh, right…” Like remembering something important, Tsunade placed the sake bottle along with those cups on the table and kneeled down beside her. Then she enhanced her hands with green light and hovered them over Sakura’s abdomen.

She felt the chakra of her teacher examine her internal organs and she knew exactly why she was doing it. “I’m not pregnant. I performed _that_ jutsu on myself after the first…” She didn’t finished the sentence when she saw the look the Fifth Hokage was giving her.

“What?!” Tsunade snapped. “First… Sakura… oh god.” Her face deformed into a painful expression. “What happened to you?” She asked softly.

“I… ehm…” Sakura was startled. She didn’t really knew where to begin. From what she saw, it seemed that all of them thought Itachi harmed her in some unforgivable way and the gentle tone wasn’t something she was used to hearing from the iron lady either.

“Here, have this…” Tsunade poured the sake into both of the cups and then handed her one.

Sakura grinned. “No, I really shouldn’t,” she tried to refuse politely.

“Drink!” Tsunade ordered. “It will warm you up.” She gave the small cup to her apprentice and then drank hers in one shot. “Now talk, what that sick bastard did to you?”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “N-nothing.”

“Come on, I know you were a virgin before he…” Tsunade paused and filled her cup for the second time before continuing. “Sakura, what you’ll tell me here, will stay between us. I will not put it in the report nor will I tell anyone if you don’t wish to. Not even your parents if you would insist. But you have to tell me if that Uchiha raped you.”

Sakura wavered. It didn’t look like she had a choice. “I don’t want anyone to know… maybe, maybe Ino. But not my parents, please.” Sakura reluctantly started to prepare the ground for the biggest lie of her lifetime.

Tsunade nodded. “Alright, now speak… tell me why did he took you away and what he did to you. You don’t have to go full detail if that would be too much,” she encouraged Sakura to take a sip.

“Alright.” She breathed in and then out, before emptying the sake into her throat. It was sweet and nice but the burning effect made her cough a few times.

“Here, have some more. It’ll be easier then.” Tsunade poured another dose, clearly happy with drinking habits of her apprentice.

“Thanks,” Sakura said carefully, but put the full cup away for a moment. “H-he didn’t say why he took me. Not at first. I kept asking him, but he said I will learn that in time.” She stated slowly. Better to start with the truth and then go slowly into the lie. Though it might seem like a small thing, for Sakura - who never even _thought_ about saying something untrue - was this the hardest moment of her life.

“Go on,” Tsunade nodded and observed her cautiously.

“We went through the Land of Fields and then… I-I tried to escape twice, but he… didn’t let me.” Her voice started shaking. She had no idea where to start, how to go about it.

Her teacher frowned. “He gave you a chakra binding bracelet, right?”

“Yes,” Sakura confirmed, then fell mute for a while.

The room was completely silent for the longest second, before Tsunade asked. “Sakura, did he hurt you?”

“N-no.” She stuttered shyly.

“Would you like to tell me more?” Tsunade encouraged her slightly.

Sakura closed her eyes in shame. “Itachi… he… he didn’t hurt me. I… I let him.” She bit on her lip, expecting a wave of wrath and accusations.

“Oh, I see.” But Tsunade seemed to be too stunned to start raging. “Did he use a genjutsu on you?”

“No.” Sakura shook her head.

“Did he threaten you?”

“No.”

“Sakura, what happened between you two? How exactly did he acted towards you?” The Fifth Hokage frowned deeply, already starting to sense something wrong with Sakura’s behavior.

She had to calm a little before finding the right words. “He was… calm… polite… g-gentle,” she whispered sluggishly with her gaze glued down at her sweating hands.

Tsunade snorted sarcastically. “So I see… it was a seduction mission. Who would have thought…” She stood up from the table and with hands joined behind her she went to the huge window to look down on the village.

“He failed that mission.” Sakura managed to babble after a while.

“Really?” Tsunade turned towards her with brows high on her forehead. “Tell me, Sakura… what do you feel when you look at this picture.” She crossed the room again and took the file, then fished up a photo and placed it in front of Sakura on the low table.

It was him – Itachi. Around thirteen maybe? But he looked much older than she would have guessed, obviously mature even at his young age. And his eyes still had that warm onyx color. She felt a blush coming into her cheeks. Feeling of comfort flooded her chest.

Tsunade observed how Sakura’s features melted while looking at Itachi’s young face. “Interesting. So you say he failed.” She was clearly very displeased.

Sakura cleared her throat and tore her sight away from him. “He wanted me to spy for the Akatsuki. He thought that if I… will feel something towards him that I’m going to spy for them,” she explained clumsily.

But her teacher was very hard to fool. “Sakura. Do you love him?” She fired the question without care.

Her whisper was barely above audible. “Y-yes.” Only then she realized where the conversation was in fact heading. “But I would never betray the village! Never!” She cried with eyes full of horror shooting up on her teacher.

Tsunade sighed. “I know,” she admitted. “But we will have to make some precautions anyway,” her voice was tired when she left the place over Sakura and went back to look out of the window again.

“Are you questioning my loyalties?” Sakura said in disbelief.

“No, Sakura. I’m questioning your emotions,” Tsunade uttered matter-of-factly. “Look. From what I’ve heard, Itachi Uchiha seems to be quite a charming man, it is no surprise that he managed to bewilder a young girl like you, considering his similarity with Sasuke and all. So I don’t really blame you, though you did act stupidly! But it was probably better than have him rape you, I would never wish that to you,” she sighed again, “anyway… you are to stay in the village, you will continue to work in the hospital, but you will not be sent on any mission for a few months. I cannot risk him to come back for you for any stupid reason he might find,” she stated her conditions. “Do you understand that I’m doing this with the best intention, Sakura?” Tsunade pierced her with lethal stare.

Sakura nodded obediently. “Yes.” A stroke of guilt filled her lungs as she realized that Tsunade believed her every word and that she now just concealed her a very important information about Itachi wanting her to help with saving Sasuke.

“Fine. I’m glad you didn’t lie to me and told me the truth, but remember!” She measured her once again. “The Akatsuki, and I mean every one of them, _including_ Itachi, are a pack of sick criminals who murder innocent people! I don’t have to remind you who is responsible for the whole Uchiha clan, I hope. Recently they even kidnapped and killed the Kazekage.

Itachi is one of _them_ , never forget that!”

A cold stab went through Sakura’s heart. “Killed the… Kaze…”

“Oh don’t worry, he’s alive again. Just ask Ino or Naruto. I’m sure they’ll tell you everything about that mission,” Tsunade waved that off as if it was nothing, clearly drifting into some relaxed mood as the heaviness of Sakura’s case was finally off the table. “Speaking of which… with Sasuke gone and you glued to the village, team seven is currently off… it’s on you to tell that to Naruto. How you explain yourself is on you.” And with that she practically closed the conversation.

“Yes, Milady,” Sakura nodded once more, preparing to be released.

“Alright then. You’re dismissed.”

And as she expected, Tsunade sent her away. Sakura didn’t wait another second and hastily left the room, brain softly clouded with sake and a tiny smile playing on her lips. She was back. She was home. And they believed everything she said. For a while she almost wanted to laugh. But she already knew that this was only the beginning…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... a lot of plot in here and a lot of new information. I will get to some of them again and explain them more and further. Like for example the reason why Sakura wasn't worried about getting pregnant. I didn't put it there before intentionally, so it's not like I forgot or anything. Mostly I just really wasn't in a mood to explain it somewhere in the middle so I waited for the last moment.   
> I also have the bad habit of giving information or hints of plot in very small amounts. So while reading, it is important to pay attention! Hehe... :)  
> For those who are sad that Sakura is back at the village and think that there won't be any more ItaSaku moments... do not worry! By this I'm giving a little spoiler and also sharing some of my opinion, because I personally don't like the fics where we come for a pairing and then there is more than a half of every chapter filled with completely different characters, so I don't do it. Though Itachi will be off the table for some time (but not for long, I like him too much for that) he will be there again and there will be plenty of ItaSaku moments. And a few VERY small SasuSaku... Alright, that's it. I'm talking too much and half of you probably won't even read my silly comments.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have some more questions, don't hesitate to ask me. :)


	14. Chapter 14

When Sakura stepped out of the Hokage’s tower, her eyes were immediately blinded by the bright beams of Konoha’s warm sun. It was heating up her porcelain skin, but despite the effort, she couldn’t feel it. Her body was cold as a corpse, or at least that was the way she perceived it.

The fact had hit her while she was walking down the stairs – she really is home.

Everything happened so smoothly and quickly. The journey back seemed like a blurry mess, as she was mostly lost in the fear of Lady Tsunade’s reaction, and then came the actual talk with the Fifth Hokage. She believed her, every word Sakura let out, was considered trustworthy. She couldn’t understand how she managed to stay this calm while lying right into the face of her teacher, but she did. Sakura concealed the real purpose of her abduction and did exactly what Itachi suggested to do. She told her that he attempted to evoke emotions which would eventually lead her to betray the village. Partly, he succeeded, she indeed held strong affection towards the Uchiha, though he never meant to force her into spying for the Akatsuki. But that was to remain their little secret.

Strange how two weeks and a single person could change one’s life. But to Sakura it felt more like years. And now, after what seemed like such a long time, she was finally home. Strolling through the streets of the village she was born in, looking at the places she knew as a little girl, realizing that she should feel something, probably happiness, but she couldn’t. She had no idea what to do, what to think or what to feel. Her life changed and she changed with it… it was permanent and so raw that she suddenly found herself trapped in nothingness.

Sakura carefully closed the door of her pent apartment and hesitantly looked around. The place was cleaned. Her mother probably sneaked there and tidied when she was gone. Sakura noticed that she still wore the clothes Itachi had given her several days ago. It seemed so long. Exactly as long as when he let her wait in the inn, she thought. Although not so painful, luckily. She didn’t feel the searing need to look for him, they wouldn’t let her pass the gate anyway. She just felt… _plain and empty_.

With a heavy sigh, she proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. Everything around her seemed so alien. It was the same apartment she left, the same things, the same environment and it all looked so foreign to her now. Nothing around here changed, she knew… Konoha was still the same peaceful place. It wasn’t the fault of her village or her home. It was her – Sakura Haruno – who came back different.

She absently took off all her clothes and automatically turned on the water. She had no idea what time or even day was… she just wanted to stay alone for as long as her brain will be in this pleasant stage of emptiness.

Sakura knew that if any of her friends saw her acting like an emotionless monster, it would only freak them out. And then she would be forced to answer their irritating questions. It didn’t even surprise her that she wasn’t particularly worried about the feelings of her friends as much as she found the sheer image of their intrusive queries exhaustive and useless. Not like they could actually help her, not like she needed anyone’s help. Although they would surely try and that would be even more annoying.

Yes. Sakura was selfish. But the only thing she could think about or focus on now was Itachi… and all the silly stuff he had told her. Words like captivating, mine and cherries played in her mind along with an overwhelming warmth of his tender touches and safe embrace, and she found herself being able to do only one thing – recall her memories all over again; and wait.

Sakura snorted ironically when she comprehended the ignorance of her behavior, but honestly, she couldn’t care less at this point. Itachi wasn’t the man they taught her to be. He was supposed to be cold and cruel and he sure did all he could to be seen like that, but the more time Sakura spent with him, she discovered other sides of the stoic man. He was caring, gentle and kind and she was caught completely unprepared and helpless against the affection in his onyx eyes. So she did what every fifteen year old girl would do when handled in manners like that – she fell in love with him. Hopeless, forbidden, consuming love – a secret dream of every young woman.

When the tub was filled almost to the top, Sakura lazily leaned inside that hot heaven. With her head empty, she dived under the surface and stayed in the peacefully calm environment. In that moment she felt like breathing is no longer needed, the air was useless to her, and the warm water provided her with the heat that above all resembled her of _him_. The light pressure of the hot liquid pushing her down reminded her of Itachi’s intensive burning stare and the grasp around her body was almost like his arms, holding her tightly, right the moment before she was forcefully ripped from that secure hold and tossed back into the real world; back into Konoha.

Oh, if she could just stay under the water for the rest of her life, or at least till Itachi would come back for her. Now, when feeling this serene safety consuming her, she was absolutely sure that he _was going to come_. But she was ruthlessly robbed of that newly found paradise as well, when a pair of hands hysterically grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up into the cold air of her bathroom.

“Sakura! For god’s sake!” High pitch scream resonated amongst the tiles and she blinked a few times before focusing on the woman sitting on the edge of her tub.

“Mom?” Sakura breathed out in disbelief.

“What are you doing?” the woman shouted.

Sakura hesitated. “Taking a bath?” she tried to state the obvious.

“I hope you have some good explanations!” Her mother shot her a fiery look.

The stunned girl in the tub just kept on staring, unable to put together a single emotion that could lead her mother to believe that she is quite alright.

“Dress yourself, we’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen,” the woman stated firmly and promptly left the bathroom.

We – that meant only one thing, her mother came with her father as a backup. Not like the man would ever be any real support, since he always simply agreed with his wife and then fell mute again.

Sakura sighed, she had no idea what she is supposed to tell her parents. It wasn’t like she ever planned to tell the truth. They would never understand. Her mother was a civilian and her father an eternal gennin. They couldn’t comprehend the pressure and stress she came through in her career in order to become a good medic, the best of all, right after her teacher. At least that’s what she liked to think sometimes; the dream of becoming stronger than the Hokage never leaving her subconscious. And they sure as hell wouldn’t understand her love for a criminal, when she herself couldn’t grasp the fact properly either.

By the time Sakura tied the knot on her bathrobe she already knew that today was the day that Sakura Haruno has not just lied to the Hokage herself, but she is probably going to lie again. And then again… to her parents, to her friends, to the whole world. And she was not going to flinch a bit. The lack of feelings doing half of the job for her.

“Hi dad.” She forced an empty smile and seated herself on the kitchen chair, slowly turning her head towards her mother.

“You have a lot to explain, young lady! What were you thinking? Disappearing like that?! You were gone for more than two weeks! No letter! No message! How do you think it made us feel, Sakura? Explain yourself or you’re grounded for the rest of your life!”

Sakura patiently listened to her mother’s ranting. Realizing that the raging stance of the woman who gave her life wasn’t as intimidating as she remembered it, the accusation in her eyes not as painful as it used to be and the hidden hurt in her voice as she was trying to mask her real feeling with her wrath – a treat they shared – didn’t strike a single guilty cell in Sakura’s body.

“And that Tsunade! She didn’t even bother to tell us where you went, saying that you will explain everything when you come back… tsch… according to her, we’re not allowed to know the whereabouts of our own daughter, because that information is _classified_!” she exaggerated the last word.

Sakura sat in her spot, silently, observing the woman in front of her waving her hands and yelling at everything which moved. And she felt – nothing. Despite the woman being her own mother, Sakura had no emotion close to compassion with the fear her mom surely came through. Though she wasn’t ignoring her like a spoiled teenager. _No_. she was analyzing. Examining the situation, carefully listening to every word her mother said, building a picture of what she may or may not already know and gradually coming with a plan to mask the real events of those last two weeks.

“So you better start talking, young lady!”

Sakura recognized that the monologue is over. Now was her time to speak. “I’m sorry mom,” she stated bluntly. Her empty tone playing the role of her shame. “But I was sent on an S-ranked mission.” And that was is, the lie was born, a piece of cake in fact.

Her mother blinked a few times. “What? You’re just a child! They cannot send you on such dangerous missions!” She exclaimed.

“I volunteered,” Sakura said plainly. “They gave us the opportunity and I took it. I’m sorry I scared you, but you know how much is the career important for me and that was the best way to show my abilities. Lady Tsunade would probably tell you everything, but since your ranks aren’t high enough, she simply couldn’t.” She stated with cold face and saw the woman standing tensely in the middle of her small kitchen gulp for more air, but it seemed her mother just ran out of words. So Sakura continued…

“I noticed you’ve cleaned here, thank you. I very much appreciate it, but now if you’d excuse me, I’m very tired and I would really like to have some sleep.” She said with her voice indifferent. Wishing to close the conversation she stood up from the chair.

“Hah… do you hear that!” Her mother found her lost words and turned to face the husband who was sitting opposite of Sakura. “And do not use that tone with me!” She promptly faced her daughter again when there was no response from the head of the family.

“Also, I’m not a child anymore,” Sakura decided to continue once more, since it seemed that her mother wasn’t going to be done just like that. The features of her young innocent face stayed dead calm. “You gave me the chance to become an independent person,” she looked around her tiny apartment. “I know I’m not a full adult yet, but soon I will be and it would be very nice of you to stop treating me like a kid and give me the chance to prove myself,” she explained simply and firmly.

Her mother stayed in a shocked awe and on the face of her father played a tiny smile that she could only recognize as proud. They had no idea what she was talking about. What she came through. They were simple people, with simple needs and simple thoughts and she loved them like that. She could always hide inside their home and not think about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru or any other danger that threatened the village, but that was then… when she was a child.

“Dinner… Sunday. We’ll be expecting you on time,” was the only response that came from her mother before she turned on her heel and left her apartment, followed by her husband who took the last opportunity to gently brush Sakura’s shoulder with his large palm and grant her a tired but pleased look.

She shot him a short lived smile and then was left alone to her own thoughts as the main door were closed shut. A slight twitch in her chest made her flinch, but she had no idea what it was. She had no idea that deep inside her mind questions were slowly starting to bubble. Her head was silent, but it was the silence that came before a big storm.

Not waiting another second she dragged her tired body towards her bedroom and let her limbs rest. Never even touching her fluffy rabbit; a stuffed toy which for two weeks lied sadly on the cold floor, waiting for his Sakura to come home, but she never did.

* * *

 

“She is clearly in a stage of denial.” Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

Tsunade nodded. “I know. We can’t really force her to admit anything, not yet. She might snap and lose it completely. I worry about her. The things that she will yet have to come through…” she indicated, her voice genuinely worried about Sakura’s mental state. When her apprentice told her about her feelings, she immediately knew how bad the situation was and how long the poor girl will be healing from the horrors which Itachi forced on her. Partly, it was worse than actual rape, because for Sakura, her feelings were as real as her unconditional love for Sasuke. Though somewhat she was relieved that Sakura submitted to her emotions and fell for her captor, avoiding any physical damage the Uchiha planned to commit. Tsunade just hoped that Sakura’s mind would be strong enough to realize that what her body was telling her, was only a mere illusion.

“Someone should be with her all the time,” Shizune said quietly, keeping the conversation between the three people in the office highly private, even though there wasn’t anyone else to hear them.

“I’ve sent Ino. It wasn’t the best option, but…” Tsunade shrugged, she would stay with Sakura herself, but the duties of being Hokage were too time consuming.

“I think Naruto should be there too,” Kakashi suggested. His blonde student was currently in the Konoha woods, learning and developing an absolutely new and ultimate jutsu under a guidance of Yamato. He was kept in dark about Sakura’s return for now. They knew the moment the information would reache him, he would run to his friend. But they weren’t that sure if what he was about to find would still be the Sakura he left almost three years ago waiting in the village.

“Really?” Tsunade raised her eyebrows, but she knew Kakashi was probably right. Naruto could always cheer up even the gloomiest moment and bring back everyone from the worst darkness; well… almost everyone. “Sure, yes. Of course. Go Kakashi, go to Naruto and tell him that Sakura is at home and safe,” she ordered with a sigh and watched as the copy nin nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 

Sakura woke up to an odd strain in her body. She opened her eyes, realizing it probably was still the same day. The strange pressure in her chest made her blink in confusion. What was it? She wasn’t able to name it, but it felt paralyzing, keeping her limbs spread over the wide bed. The closest thing she could compare it to was only fear.

She inhaled deeply, still unable to grasp why she would be afraid and of what? Then she noticed a movement; hidden threat rooted somewhere in her body. It squirmed and wriggled like a bundle of snakes covered by a thin white sheet. And it hit her… her emotions. They were there, all of them. Feelings of pain, guilt, sorrow and anger, crawling inside her and burying themselves inside her belly, waiting and lurking for a moment of weakness, but despite that, still away from her reach. Like some unknown power was trying to protect her from the explosion which could easily tear her apart if set free, and the same invisible source kept that huge amount of despair plugged in a fragile container embedded right under her ribs.

Sakura somehow perceived that if she was to become too emotional, that barrier would be broken and her body would be flooded with agony so strong that she would surely collapse. And there was where the fear came from… she knew she wasn’t be able to stay calm long enough for that pain to go away. Itachi might think that she was suitably strong to handle that much stress, but now when she felt it creeping right inside of her; that incredible and untamable load; she wasn’t sharing his belief.

If she could just stay in her bed, motionless, for the rest of her life, then she would probably be out of danger, but the unceasing banging on her main door proved her otherwise.

Sakura reluctantly stood up from the bed and slowly strolled towards her door. From her bedroom to the living room which also served as the hall, kitchen and dining room as well. She didn’t really want to let whoever was behind that wall in, but the steady blunt noise of a person demanding attention hurt her head.

Sakura grabbed the handle and opened.

A blond hurricane rushed in. “You are unbelievable! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the hospital or something? I’ve heard that they brought you back a while ago… you were home for hours and didn’t even bothered to come knocking that you’re alright? Sakura! Are you even listening to me?!” Her friend stormed right into the middle of her apartment, waving hands and yelling pointlessly. Maybe she judged too quickly when she thought that those loud knocks were painful.

Sakura closed the door, then slowly turned towards the intruder of her peace. “Ino,” she uttered simply.

The girl rolled her eyes. “On yes I know my name! What is wrong… oh.” Then as if she realized her ignorant behavior, she ashamedly drifted her eyes from the pink haired girl.

“It’s okay. I feel alright,” Sakura said plainly.

Ino shot her a spying glance, then eyed her suspiciously. “Tsch… have you seen yourself? You look like hell, Forehead! Have you been in a hospital yet? What did they tell you?” she asked swiftly. The fire back in her face full of mixed emotions. She so much reminded Sakura of her own mother, with that worry about her well-being hidden by her anger. But with one major difference, Ino probably knew _almost_ everything that had happened to her pink haired friend. If not from Tsunade then from her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, and if not from him, then from her own sources – Izumo and Kotetsu, those two were familiar with every whistling leaf in Konoha. If something happened, they knew. Probably quicker than the Intel Division itself. And it didn’t take too much effort for Ino’s baby blue eyes and long black lashes to charm them enough to speak.

Sakura exhaled before she repeated her statement bluntly. “I said I’m fine. Lady Tsunade checked me up herself,” she added in a senseless attempt to relax Ino’s tensed posture.

The blonde hesitated, then looked around, trying to look as casual as the situation allowed her to, but they both knew that this conversation was starting to be highly unpleasant, if that was the right word, because the feelings of two currently very silent girls differed excessively.

“Well if she let you go home, then it’s okay I guess…” Ino whispered after a long moment of awkward silence and then dared to actually look right into Sakura’s empty jade eyes. “So, how was it?” A quiet query slipped on her pink lips.

Despite trying to continue their dialogue, Sakura’s face stayed uninterested. “How was what?”

Ino walked around the sofa and with a painful expression threw her perfectly shaped butt in it. A random observed might even think that the suffering one was actually the blonde. “You know… how was he? I remember I saw him on our mission, or at least some kind of a really weird clone, when we were just about to safe the Kazekage, and let me say… wow… he is so damn scary! I mean have you seen his eyes? Well… you did, probably and I shouldn’t have, I know that… but they just draw you in! And that icy voice, it was like the death itself…”

Ino started talking and every other of her words felt like a cold stab right into Sakura’s heart. She found herself becoming furious about the way her childhood friend was talking about Itachi. Like she knew anything about him. Like she was worthy of judging him. And if she was already thinking this, what she would say about Sakura being in love with the man Ino dumbly described as “damn scary”.

Something moved within her and Sakura felt the critically thin barrier over her pain waver. “Ino, stop,” she called and immediately noticed as with the raise of her voice her chest shivered and a dose of that hidden agony leaked out. An icy finger of dread strolled over her spine and she had to breathe in deeply to calm down. Luckily nothing of that was seen by the sadly crouched blonde on the rather old couch.

“Yeah, I’m sorry…” Ino muttered and raised her soft blue eyes to her friend who kept standing in the spot she let her inside her home a few minutes ago. “I know I talk too much, but you really should share some of your feelings too, you know that. I think it might help you. We’re here for you, after all.” She tested if a gentle smile would make Sakura reveal something of the horrible incident with Itachi, but the pink haired kunoichi kept on returning the cheery expression with her face cold and unchanged.

“I know and I appreciate it,” she said in a voice that couldn’t be farer from her statement. Then finally moved, walking past the couch and to the corner of the room where a small counter, sink, stove and table with two fragile looking chairs played the role of a tiny kitchen.

Ino’s troubled glare followed her the petite figure elegantly crossing the room. “Well, then? No sharing?” she tried to push her friend with more questions. Watching cautiously as Sakura took two cups and pouring some water into a pot, she set it onto the small circle of flames, heating up the liquid so she could serve some tea to her unwanted guest.

“No,” she said vacantly without so much as turning to face her more and more concerned friend.

“Sakura… you’re acting really weird. Is something wrong? I know I yap all the time, but you know me. When I start, I can’t stop,” Ino laughed nervously, rather a hopeless attempt to ease the situation, but Sakura knew better. She honestly had no interest in explaining something. There wasn’t too much to explain, really. And moreover, Ino wouldn’t like the explanation Sakura could provide anyway.

“There is nothing wrong. I feel just fine,” she uttered and kept on watching the heating teapot on her stove.

“Oh really? Because from what I’ve heard… and from what I see…” Ino raised her voice but then fell mute, noticing that Sakura wasn’t as much listening to her as she was trying to avoid the conversation. “Come on! You can’t be serious, you spent two whole weeks in hands of that monster who did who-knows-what to you and you say you feel _fine_?” She exclaimed and promptly stood up, walking towards her friend, taking Sakura by her shoulders and forcefully turning her indifferent face away from the stove to look into the blue pools of worry.

“Yes,” the pink haired kunoichi said, her features pale and dead. But the warm touch of Ino’s hands stabbed her and caused another flinch of the plug holding down all those emotions with fatal consequences.

_No!_ She wasn’t going to talk about it… Ino wouldn’t understand, would she?

Ino pierced her with determined stare. “And I don’t believe you… it must have been horrible! Did he tell why he took you away?” She kept on asking and pushing her friend somewhere to the black void of her destruction.

Sakura returned the persistent look with a slight frown. But it was too much, too much emotions was in her friend’s face and she couldn’t stand to look into her eyes, realizing that she should probably look very similar – worried, angry and driven by a need to safe herself. But she simply wasn’t able to, because all she wanted was to sink back into the addictive feeling of Itachi’s aroma and touch. It drove her crazy and swayed with that invisible wall holding away all the despair that might easily make her insane.

Sakura sighed and decided to answer at least one of her friend’s questions with something that may satisfy Ino’s inquiring nature. “Kinda.” She mumbled.

“And?” Ino raised her eyebrows, expecting Sakura to continue.

And to Sakura’s own surprise, her own mouth started talking. “Well, he explained that he wanted me to become their spy.”

Ino bursted out into a throaty laugh, letting go of her friend’s shoulders and freeing her from the burden of her light weight. “What an idiot, like you would ever… you didn’t right?” She hastily reassured herself.

“No.” Sakura’s frown deepened and for a split of a second there were those old green flames inside her eyes, but they vanished as soon as they appeared; a faint flicker, nothing more.

Though it was enough for Ino to make her go on with her yapping. “Yeah, right. Like you would ever agree to do that… how the hell was he planning to persuade you?” she asked recklessly, but after seeing the horror which flew over Sakura’s face she realized that it might not be the right choice of topic. “Oh god… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have… I mean, did he…” she started, clearly not knowing anything about what really happened between the two of them. “Was he violent?” she hinted carefully.

Sakura felt her breathing deepen. The words of her friend waking up facts that she wasn’t yet prepared to deal with. Not right now at least. “No, he wasn’t,” she whispered, shocked how hard speaking suddenly was.

Ino hesitated. “Then… how was he?” She decided not to let go of the opportunity to drag more answers.

But Sakura just shook her head and breathed out a silent. “No.” She couldn’t bring herself to tell Ino anything. The girl would never understand Sakura’s situation. She saw Itachi only as the criminal he indeed was and Sakura secretly agreed with her. But even the thought about Itachi as evil made her feel like she just betrayed the trust promise she had given him. And by being guilty about that made her feel like she just abandoned the village… she was just a stupid little girl and her own emotions tore her soul apart.

“What? Sakura! Come on! You need to talk about it…” Ino wailed, not acknowledging the painful grin her friend was suffering with.

“No, I can’t… I won’t.” Sakura wept and clenched her jaw, suppressing the hurt and tears that threatened to come crushing down on her every second.

“Why? Was it…” the blonde stopped mid-sentence, finally seeing the agony in her friend’s face. And just like every normal person, she interpreted Sakura’s dire strain in features her own way – the most logical way. Ino gritted her teeth. “Damn him! That bastard! I swear that if I ever see him again! That sick, _sick_ joke of a man!” she spat, voice so full of hate and menace that Sakura actually thought that Ino would turn on her heel and set out to find and kill Itachi right on the spot.

But there was it again. Those words… _bastard, murderer, criminal_ … everything that Sakura was so hardly trying not to see. After all, people could change and Itachi might actually regret his actions. Maybe he wanted to redeem himself by saving Sasuke – the last living member of the clan that he, Itachi, himself had slaughtered in cold blood.

Against her will the images of his warm eyes and soft touches were replaced by something else – by his voice. But it wasn’t the tender tone with which he spoke to her on the porch under the rain or during the sunset on the boat. It wasn’t his usual gentle tone. It was hoarse and wicked and it was followed by an itch in her neck, exactly in the place he had cruelly sank in his teeth while pining her into the wall. She used to consider that memory pleasant as it was associated with a mind blowing orgasm, but now it had a completely different impact, and the light of the inn kitchen where they had spent those pleasant days and ate together disappeared and darkened.

“Ino, stop… please.” Sakura shook as she was so desperately trying to chase away what more and more seemed as the _real_ Itachi, the man she should hate and despise, like she used to do. But couldn’t anymore.

“Sakura! Can’t you see it’s killing you to keep it in… just let it out, tell me, I won’t judge you… it’s not like you could do anything about it, right?”

The harsh truth was… she could. But she didn’t want to. And Ino’s words were her last drop.

“No, _stop_!” Sakura shrieked.

“What the hell? You seriously need help, Forehead!” Ino raised her eyebrows and then frowned.

“I don’t need help!” Sakura yelled, her voice failing as her throat narrowed dangerously. She suddenly felt sick, like she was about to throw up all of her organs. Her vision went blurry as the avalanche of agony violated her flesh and she found herself unable to stand. “-can’t breathe…”

Sakura felt her body fall on the floor, knees painfully hitting the tiles of her kitchen. The paralyzing misery bringing her to the brink of passing out. It came to her all at once. She felt so cold and despite all, despite everything Itachi was, despite him being probably the worst person in the whole world, she wished for nothing else but his warm embrace and soothing soft voice… she was scum of the earth and her sole existence tore her body apart, but she couldn’t stand to be without him, couldn’t stand to face the people of her village, who only judged her and thought about her as crazy little girl who needed help.

“Sakura!” Two voices exclaimed at the same time. One terrified and the other… she couldn’t tell. It was something between happy and shocked, but then a strong arms pulled her into a firm embrace. In contrast with the steady chest she realized just how much she was shaking.

Sakura gasped few times. “N-Naruto?” She whispered faintly, tears scraping her cheeks, but she recognized that face, too close to her now, with eyes that reflected nothing more but unconditional support… and then it disappeared as he pushed her head into the juncture of his neck.

“Hey, it’s alright. We’re here.” He increased the grip and held her safely. “You’re really cold, Sakura. I don’t care if you beat me after, I won’t let you go.” He seemed different, taller. His voice was deeper than she remembered, and yet it was still the same knucklehead she expected him to be. She found herself clinging to his orange tracksuit. Desperately needing to feel something, someone…

But there it was. The warmth of a human body. Not that of a lover, but that of a friend – and it was enough, it was just what she needed to feel. It soothed her pain if even just slightly. She breathed in Naruto’s aroma, the light smell of ramen soup and something else… something cheerful that finally made her feel like she was somewhere she belongs – home.

Then her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real struggle for me and I’m really doing my best to portray Sakura’s feelings and her struggle as real as it could or should be. Though I’m not sure if I got it right, but this is as real as it gets, so bear with me.
> 
> Also, I hope you noticed that unlike some other writers (at least from my own experience) I didn’t kill off Sakura’s parents. :D
> 
> Well… anyway. I hope you liked it and if you could express your support with comments, I would be very pleased.


	15. Chapter 15

“-and then Shikamaru pulled some tactics right out of his sleeve, like he always does, you know, and we had that jerk!” Naruto exclaimed. He was sitting in a feet of a hospital bed, legs crossed and opposite of him – Sakura; with back supported on the head of the same bed and a relaxed smile on her face as she patiently listened to Naruto’s babbling, realizing that she couldn’t wish for a better therapy.

“You should have seen it! We were so awesome! I made a bunch of shadow-clones, like Shikamaru told me and we totally outnumbered him and then he got lost in all that and then pervy-sage got to him and BAM,” he threw his hands dramatically in front of him, “I finished him with my Rasengan!”

Her smile only widened as she observed the excited look on her friend’s face. Sakura didn’t even care that he was describing the fight they had with Itachi on the Kazekage rescue mission, because only looking into the blue eyes full of cheery sparkles made her feel significantly better. Her pain was still there, somewhere, but it was more bearable now. She was reconciled with the fact that she would never be able to share her feelings with almost anyone, and honestly, she was happier when no-one knew.

But as far as her memory went, no-one even asked, apparently having Ino’s information that too many questions make Sakura crash. Though she did wish for her blond girl friend to come and visit, because Ino was the only person Sakura could ever imagine to share her burden with.

She was in the hospital for a few days already. She didn’t really want to, but it was the order from Lady Tsunade. Sakura understood that she feared for her as the information about her collapse had reached her.

All of her friends came to visit, all except Ino, sadly. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were there right the next day after she had passed out, followed by Tenten and Rock Lee as they all filled the room with happy smiles and bunch of gifts. Nobody asked about Itachi and every one of them just shared their own adventures. When Shikamaru, Chouji and then to her surprise even Neji turned up, it almost resolved in a small welcoming party, before one of the horrified nurses stormed in and threw everybody out. Well, everybody except Naruto, who didn’t have to come or go, because he practically lived there with her and he just refused to leave.

Kakashi chose his own way to come, when he suddenly appeared by her window in the middle of the night. He hated hospitals and if he was to be seen there during busy working hours, some nurse would probably force him to have a regular every month checkup, which was more or less obligatory for every shinobi, but no-one really mind if they showed up once in a few months, except Kakashi, who hasn’t had his hospital examination for almost two years now. So he simply avoided it and brought Sakura her favorite syrup-coated anko dumplings; food which she could hardly expect being served in a healthy hospital environment; secretly under the cover of darkness.

“You know, we really tried to ask him where he holds you, at first… but then he started yapping in that monotone of his and I kinda lost my patience,” Naruto’s voice returned her back to reality.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t even near the Land of Wind anyway,” she soothed him and took one apple from the huge basket on the nightstand, then began to peel it and let the skin fall into the bowl in her lap.

Naruto’s attention opposite of her visibly raised. “So… where were you?” he asked casually, not trying to sound too persuasive.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. She knew what he was trying to achieve, though he probably needed to know at least something. Lady Tsunade agreed on keeping everything Sakura wished to keep for herself a secret, the only other people who knew at least the little Sakura shared with the Hokage were Kakashi and Shizune. Everybody else were kept in the dark, which included Naruto. “In the Land of Iron, mostly,” Sakura shrugged, it was harmless information and he deserved it, after all the support he had provided her.

“Yeah, so…”

“Naruto,” she warned him when seeing as he breathed in for more questions.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He chased away his thoughts and instead decided to continue on describing their mission.

“Anyway… when he took him down it turned out that it wasn’t even him… just some dead-body clone or whatever. Shikamaru tried to explain, but you know me,” he grinned and took one half of the peeled apple she handed him. “But you know how it goes, we had to ran again… it was seriously exhausting, but I just _had to_ save Gaara from that damn Akatsuki!” He stuffed the apple inside his mouth. “But when we found them…” his mind trailed off and his face saddened for a moment, before he shook his head and swallowed.

“It was really hard to get inside the hideout, but Lee and the others took care of it and then we smashed in and… hehe, you should see the looks on their faces when they saw pervy-sage with us! Ha! Well, there were only two of them and their faces weren’t actually _that_ visible… but you know what I mean,” he smiled widely. Then with a shadow in his eyes described as some elder named Chyio revived Gaara and then died herself, while the two Akatsuki members took the slip, not wanting to engage in a fight with so many leaf shinobi and one of the Legendary Sannin as a bonus.

“I’m glad it ended well,” Sakura smiled too and despite it was a true, genuine smile, she couldn’t suppress that painful tug in her chest, reminding her where exactly all her sorrow lied. Yes, she might look alright, laughing at Naruto’s jokes, but deep down she knew that the hurt wouldn’t just go away, not like she ever expected it to. So she did the most logical thing she could come up with – she learned how to breathe with needles stuck in her belly, hoping that one day she may wake up and realize that the piercing feeling simply disappeared.

Silent knock on the door made the two occupants turn their curious faces towards the entrance.

“Hey, Sakura… Naruto.” Ino added when seeing the Uzumaki hurricane sitting on the pinkette’s bed.

Sakura’s face visibly lightened. “Ino, you’ve come.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t show up earlier… I was kinda… busy.” It was clear she lied, but judging by the shy and hesitant approach, Sakura understood how hard it probably was for her friend to even look into her empty jade eyes, after what had happened a few days ago.

Although Naruto wasn’t the brightest of all, when it came to situations like this, he knew when to draw back. So with a rather awkward excuse and an odd grin, he abandoned the room, leaving the two girls to talk in private. Sakura immediately realized that with Naruto gone, the pleasant soothing warmth in her chest disappeared too.

Ino took the opportunity and stepped closer to Sakura’s bed, placing the chocolate she brought her as a gift on the nightstand.

“I swear if you’re trying to get me fat…” Sakura joked around, trying to ease the situation, but seeing the sheepish smile on Ino’s lips she let it go. Instead she gave her friend the answer on her unspoken question. “He didn’t rape me, Ino.” Sakura whispered, tightly observing her friend’s reaction.

Ino’s baby blue eyes narrowed, taking in the information. Her mouth opened as the girl was struggling to find the right words, but no voice came out, so Sakura continued.

“Do you remember that one time you’ve told me you wish for some boy to start looking at you like at a true woman?” She asked and gently observed as Ino slightly frowned, thinking.

Then she nodded. “Yes.”

Sakura wavered with a sigh, there wasn’t really point in trying to step back when she was already decided. “He had that look,” she murmured and seeing Ino’s eyes widen in indescribable mixture of surprise and disbelief she chose to specify her statement. “Itachi… the way he looked at me. It was scary, but not because he was acting violent, but because he was…” biting on her lip she struggled to find the right word, “…kind.”

Despite staying relatively calm Sakura could see the storm in her friend’s face. It was something about the hospital environment that made everyone act restricted, or maybe Ino’s fear that if she was to rise her voice, it would hurt the tiny looking girl inside the bed. “What do you mean by that?” Her voice was about to come out with an undeniable amount of poison, but thanks to the low volume it was a mere whisper.

But what did she? Hell, how did Ino expect Sakura to explain something she herself couldn’t began to understand properly? Though she tried nevertheless. “I mean… I wasn’t really prepared to face someone like him, it’s really hard to explain. He just made me… he made me feel… like a woman? I guess. Though it does sound strange when I say it out loud.” She chuckled nervously.

Ino grimaced, something between pain and amusement. “Yeah. It does.” Then she fell mute, looking around the room, deciding whether she really wants to continue the conversation. “So you say he was kind?” Ino muttered after a while.

“Yeah.” Sakura nodded absently. “He was kinda distant and cold at first, but then some things happened… and… and he suddenly looked at me differently,” she shrugged like the process of falling in love with a wanted man was the most natural thing ever.

Ino shot her a glare. “What things?”

“You really are going to make me say it?”

As a response she got a simple teasing smirk.

“Hah, fine… I slept with him. And I wanted it…” Sakura growled in defeat, but deep inside happy that she finally had the chance to tell that to someone who would hopefully understand.

First there was a disgust, a lot of it. But then the face of her friend gradually melted as she was trying to gather all the information and empathize. Finally her features returned almost to normal and presenting Sakura with a peculiar question, she became the same Ino as always. “Was it… was it at least good?”

Sakura mildly gasped. That wasn’t something she would have expected. Not like she didn’t want to talk about it. “Gosh… good? I don’t know. Good doesn’t even cease to describe it. He was so… mature.” She bit on her lip, her thoughts running wild for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess he is quite handsome when you don’t think about all the villain and stuff…” Ino admitted hesitantly. “But Sakura… What about that mission of his? I mean, you said he wanted you to become a spy and from what you just told me, it seems like… um, like he kinda succeeded,” Ino hinted, not so carefully.

“I guess you’re right about that, but it’s not how it looks.” And there was it, the lie came to life again. “He may have succeeded in some ways, but… but I would never betray my village, not for him,” she stated firmly, squeezing as much truth from her thoughts as she could muster. Because, wasn’t she betraying the village by not telling the whole truth already?

“I think I can believe that,” Ino gave her a weak smile. “But I’m still worried about you, Sakura. He _used_ you, despite everything… and moreover… what if you’re…” Her eyes strolled slowly on Sakura’s belly.

“I’m not pregnant, jeez. Do you think I’m that stupid?” she barked, a little irked from Ino’s statement about Itachi using her. She couldn’t blame her friend, this was how her relationship with him was supposed to look, but all their worried looks and annoying questions brought her an uneasy thoughts about him as well. Sakura inwardly caught herself doubting, which was the last thing she would want or need.

“Well, you’re only lucky to be a medic, if you didn’t know that special sealing jutsu you’d be done for! Tsch… not like he would actually care, right? I bet he would even be happy to make you a little Uchiha bastard,” Ino ranted and Sakura immediately felt a huge wave of rage in her stomach.

She wanted to scream, that _he cares! Itachi cares!_ But she suddenly wasn’t so sure herself. He never said anything. He gave her all the gentle looks, but he also acted distant when the situation was fitting. And she found herself gritting her teeth under a pressure of mixed emotions.

What if…

What if he had lied to her all the time? What if he had tricked her? What if he wasn’t going to return? What if she was just going to stay waiting here in Konoha with her damaged heart forever?

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and her stomach explode and all she could do was to turn her crying face away from Ino’s shocked eyes.

“Oh, Sakura… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Damn it. I shouldn’t have said anything… it was stupid… please… just…”

“Go away, Ino,” was all Sakura croaked among her sobs. The blonde girl would normally snap at her, get angry, and tell her what she really thinks. But not now… not when all she could do was be baffled of how much hate resonated in Sakura’s soft voice. Who was this girl?

“Uhm… just get better soon.” Ino whispered and it was clear that there was more behind her words than only a simple good health wish.

And Sakura was left alone, again.

Drowning herself in her thoughts she hardly even noticed Naruto being gone for longer than usual. Though she didn’t care about the whereabouts of her friend, because she already knew that if he was to come back too soon, she would have to answer all his questions. Mainly about her tears which she simply couldn’t stop.

As much as she wished to, there was nothing and no-one who would be able to answer her own questions. Nobody could understand her situation, nobody knew about the storm in her head. The bickering among her common sense telling her that Itachi was just the cold blooded criminal who indeed used her and her own heart that in a desperate need to protect her feelings kept running away from the vision of reality back into the dreamy world full of sweet words and gentle touches.

But where was the truth really? Who was the person who could reveal it? Itachi? No. If he was to come back and she would merely look upon him, everything which he would say after that would be automatically considered trustworthy. Even the sound of his voice would pull her back into the pleasant fuzz. It would all be so easy. And she wished for nothing else but for her life to be easy again. But being pulled back into the darkness would eventually made her insane. She couldn’t let herself be drawn to that man. Now when the bright light of reality showed her everything. Now when Sakura already knew how much damage had Itachi actually caused.

Did he knew? Did he planned it? Wasn’t there any other way to get Sasuke back? Did Itachi really need her so much and yet he could not tell her the whole truth? Who was she to him? A tool? And how exactly she could be sure that he didn’t simply lie to her?

Though then again… if he only wanted to make her a spy, why would he came up with such an easy lie in the end? It didn’t make any sense. Nothing about him made sense and Sakura caught herself wishing to just forget about everything and continue to live her life like nothing had ever happened.

Such a beautiful vision. But the future held a completely different plan for her… to live in fear. Fear of Itachi actually coming back and enveloping her into the mysterious fog which followed him. Was it because she was so weak or did every Uchiha held this surreal power of control over everyone? She couldn’t tell, but she sure felt cursed… cursed with loving that cold onyx stare. The one which would never love her back.

There is was… all over again. That pain. Clawing up to the surface in a form of unstoppable cries. And after the sorrow came rage. Sakura quickly grabbed a pillow and burying her face deep inside the soft material she muffled her wrathful scream.

“ _I hate you! Hate all of you Uchihas!_ ” With a single shriek all the strength left her and she ended up tearing sadly into the pillow once again. Soft pink hair spread around her head and tiny shoulders shaking under her sobs.

_Why did you do this to me… why Itachi?_

Head full of confused feelings and heart aching she let her mind drift away.

* * *

A firm knock on the door made her whole body twitch. With a gasp she opened her tired eyes, realizing that she had probably fallen asleep. The room was already gloomy and after she blinked and looked around, Sakura realized that also still completely empty. Dark and barren, just like her soul.

Without another warning the door slid open.

“Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?” Strong voice of her mentor made the tiny girl turn her drowsy and shocked look towards the entrance.

“Lady Tsunade.” Sakura let her eyes humbly drift back into the white sheets. The unexpected visit of Hokage was not very pleasant when she couldn’t prepare herself properly. Her room was a mess, her hair was a mess and her head… well, the word mess wouldn’t even cease to describe it.

Tsunade glanced around, probably not as surprised by the state of Sakura’s room as the girl thought. Then her eagle eyes fell upon the petite figure inside the bed. A single look of a skilled medic was enough to reveal that Sakura’s mind was probably the same lost cause like a few days ago, but her body recovered well. “Dress yourself, I need you to go somewhere with me.” Tsunade ordered sternly, then left the room again, waiting for Sakura to join her outside.

There was left no room for questions. Sakura understood that. The Hogake was a busy woman and she probably cut too much of her time to even go and pay a short visit to her young apprentice. Let alone take her somewhere. Although Sakura had no clue about the intentions of her teacher, she couldn’t afford to hesitate. Without further wavering she dressed herself properly, just as she had been told to, and stepped out of her room. Already expecting Lady Tsunade to be waiting for her there.

“There is someone I want you to talk to. It might not be the best person, but she may give you some answers… or maybe a different point of view on the situation. I’m not really sure, but it’s the only thing I could come up with, so you have to bear with me,” Tsunade mused aloud while proceeding to walk through the hospital corridors. Sakura followed her without uttering a word. She was still a little sleepy but she felt more tired from the excess of rest than an actual exhaustion. Maybe she just missed some fresh air, but it seemed that Lady Tsunade didn’t really plan to take her for a stroll outside.

After they had walked through several doors, turned a few times and then went down two floors, Sakura started to have a bad feeling. She knew this part of a hospital, no-one really liked to go here if it wasn’t completely necessary, that including the pinkette. Not because the personal would be too lazy, but because they were scared. This particular part of hospital was a place designed to hold down a badly injured prisoners. Underground floor full of sealing formulas and always alert shinobi who guarded usually one or two rouge ninjas caught in the net of Konoha ANBU. After the criminals recovered they have been immediately shipped to a proper prison, but until their state was incompatible with tough jail environment, they were kept here, and treated.

Sakura waited before they passed the guards and then finally breathed in for some concerned questions, but got interrupted by Tsunade’s strict glare and an iron tone of her voice. “Her name is Nikui and she has been the reason the Uchiha’s plan worked so well. This girl has a unique ability to transform into any person she touches and she had been impersonating _you_ for several days after you had been taken.”

Sakura couldn’t hold down a startled gasp. Itachi had never mentioned an accomplice. A painful stab of jealousy went thought her chest. Was that really the first thing which came to her mind? Was Itachi involving himself with this girl really the first thing which appeared in her head after what her teacher just told her? Apparently yes and Sakura shamefully bit on her lip and drifted her eyes away from the busty lady. Rather burying her queries than actually expressing them.

“We’ve already interrogated her properly, she had _not_ came into contact with any member of your family and she had not caused any problems or hadn’t hurt any of your friends,” Tsunade cleared out, probably considering those information relevant to Sakura. They were, just not as relevant as other things, which luckily stayed hidden under her angry blush which could be interpreted as anything from slight offense to utter wrath.

“She is currently harmless, so I will give you some time alone with that girl. Her feelings for Itachi has been used against her just as yours and I assume your situations are somewhat similar. Maybe she can give you answers which you could hardly gain on your own,” Tsunade hinted and her steel voice gradually turned into a whisper. Her intentions were clear now to Sakura, Tsunade wanted to shed bad light at Itachi, helping her apprentice to overcome the consuming feeling of attraction towards her captor. And so far she was actually doing an outstanding job. “Are you ready?” Tsunade asked and placed her hand on the door handle.

While gritting her teeth, Sakura nodded. Holding her breath and pushing the fear of what she’d learn to the side. The truth might as well lie right here under her nose and she would be a fool not to grab the opportunity.

“Good luck,” with those last words Tsunade finally opened the door and Sakura stepped inside the room without any further hesitation.

The place was mostly dark and more than a hospital accommodation it reminded her of a prison cell, though it could hardly be a surprise. These parts of hospital weren’t for Konoha’s ordinary patients.

A soft chuckle reached her ears before Sakura managed to focus her narrowed eyes on the single bed by the opposite wall. “Oh look who’s here… it’s you,” her voice was slightly cracked, but otherwise very girly and also significantly tired.

Sakura stepped further inside, not waiting for an invitation. “Um… hi. My name is…”

“I know your name, little girl, I was _you_. Didn’t they tell you?”

Only now was Sakura able to actually see the other girl. She honestly had no idea what to expect, but if she was anticipating to find someone slightly similar as herself, or maybe someone completely same, she was left disappointed. Nikui looked just as any other normal girl. Fair skin, dull chestnut hair and empty grayish eyes. She wasn’t particularly beautiful, but held a strange aura of confidence and… insanity? If that could be considered a visual feature; Sakura couldn’t really come up with a better characterization of the curve of the girl’s pale lips which was trying to look like a genuine smile.

“They did,” Sakura answered the previous question and dared to step even closer, partly expecting the girl to start talking on her own.

And she indeed did. “So you’re back here… interesting. I guess that means Itachi isn’t coming back for me?” Nikui shot her a short lived frown, but it disappeared under a cover of sorrow.

Sakura held back her displeased grin. “Did he promise to come back?” As much as she hated the girl she also pitied her.

“Hah, not really no. Sadly,” Nikui admitted truthfully, then let out very silent mumble. “I wish I could see him one last time though…”

It made Sakura raise her guard. The girl might look completely different, but her eyes held the same blank look Sakura suspected to have herself. “You care for him?” the pinkette muttered under her breath.

Nikui snorted sarcastically, shooting her an angry glare. “Tsch… no! I couldn’t care about that man even if I could. After everything… he’s too dangerous to be cared for,” she exclaimed, but only a slight raise of her voice took away too much strength, which Nikui obviously lacked after the rough interrogation. So she continued with a very silent whisper which made Sakura’s skin crawl. “Itachi Uchiha… he’s like a demon lurking in the shadows, waiting for you to show weakness before he grabs you with that pure essence of power. Gah. It’s so beautifully scary… don’t you think, little girl?” she grinned wildly and looked upon Sakura from under her long black lashes.

Her jade eyes widened. Partly in fear and partly in unpleasant realization – if she wouldn’t do just something with herself she’d eventually end up the same – broken and mad. Waiting for a man who probably didn’t even care and only used his influence to manipulate her. “I-I don’t know, maybe…” Sakura stuttered.

Psychotic giggle clawed harshly through the skinny throat. “So I see, he made you addicted as well. No real surprise if you ask me. There isn’t a woman strong enough to resist him, not that I know of.” Nikui’s smirk was followed by a dreamy stare, directed somewhere beyond Sakura’s shoulder.

Sakura briefly glanced around, knowing that there wasn’t anyone with them, but in that moment her impulses were stronger as her mind was focusing itself on every single twitch in the other girl’s face. “You said you don’t care about him.”

“And I don’t…” Nikui spat wrathfully. “What I feel for him is much stronger, much darker, little girl. It’s all his fault, I wonder if he knows how obsessed he made me. All that fear and sensation… the waiting for his voice, for his stare. Overwhelming darkness,” she sighed and closed her eyes with pleasure. For a moment her face relaxed before the exhaustion returned and Nikui continued with her monologue. “Are you scared, little girl? I see that you are. You should be. There is nothing good about what you feel, it will only destroy you. Itachi Uchiha will destroy you. Don’t submit to that craving, little girl, don’t let him pull you… he will never give you what you desire, he will never give you the attention. He will make you wait, he will force you to expect… to long for him. A single touch… and then… he will never give you anything.” Her mind trailed off.

But as much as Nikui thought that she has just given Sakura the best advice under the sun, the slight shine of a smile in Sakura’s face wasn’t caused by the unwanted life lesson, but a whole other understanding. “S-so you… you two… weren’t…” Sakura gasped hopelessly, stepping on her own tongue in the process.

“What?” Nikui narrowed her eyes dangerously, measuring the petite creature in front of her bed.

“L-lovers?” Sakura finally breathed out.

Another mad laugh. “Ha! Are you crazy? Itachi Uchiha would never touch a human being… he’s a creature out of this world. Calm and dark. He would never look upon someone so ordinary like the two of us. No. I wish he would, though… if just for a moment. I wonder if his skin is as cold as his eyes, if his breath is as freezing as his voice. I guess I’ll never know…”

With every other word leaving those colorless lips Sakura felt a new strange sparkle igniting a warm feeling inside her. As strange as it was, she found herself feeling somehow special. She obviously had everything which Nikui could only dream of. All the soft touches, gentle kisses, all Itachi’s attention.

_No! He’s nothing like that! He’s not cold, he’s not distant and he’s definitely no demon!_ Sudden realization came to her and Sakura felt as if the two girls met a completely different man. “Why did you help him then?” With a newly gained confidence she placed a rather innocent question. But she needed to know. This girl might have been crazy even before they had abused her brain during interrogation or before her perverted eyes even fell upon Itachi.

Nikui nodded thoughtfully. “That’s a good question. Maybe I was curious… how far he can pull me, how long he can remain motionless when everything around him is reeling. Maybe he caught me. Like a predator… and maybe I enjoyed being his prey.” She bit on her lower lip, obviously holding down a moan, “oh yes. I did enjoy that…” in which she eventually failed.

Oh yes, she was definitely crazy!

When Sakura remained silent, hiding away her happy smirk, Nikui chose to continue once more. “Sometimes I wish I would have killed you… and your pitiful family. Then I could die in peace, by _his_ hand… I would die and know how the touch of Itachi Uchiha feels. He was so obsessed with you that he would probably killed me even if I only thought about hurting you, little girl.”

What was that? Was Nikui really jealous? The girl pierced Sakura with lethal stare, but as every one of her other emotions even this one was short-lived; a mere flicker inside Nikui’s vacant eyes. Sakura couldn’t possibly consider any of those threats real.

Now Sakura couldn’t hold it anymore and chucked softly. The overwhelming sensation of relief consuming her mind. As insane as she felt, sharing this moment with someone who was probably the last person suitable to put her trust to, she was calm now. Itachi actually did care for her. It might be twisted and depraved in some ways, but she wasn’t just another tool for him. He actually needed her and she apparently awoken some unknown urges which he hadn’t shown to anyone before. Or at least not to this pitiful nutty woman. It might not be love, it might not be the soft touch of romance she wished for, but it was something, it was craving which he couldn’t stop. Sakura was special to him, and he hadn’t lied when he had told her about his plan to save Sasuke. She was not mistaken to put her heart into his hands and she would now wait for him to come back for her. How little was enough to heal a broken soul…

With her mind clouded by the fog of insanity, she left the hospital cell, not spending another word to the baffled girl on the dirty bed.

Although despite all, Sakura had to grant Nikui one thing… the girl was right when she had said Itachi would destroy her. Because Sakura was doomed. Forever. And she loved it. She loved him, with all the might left in her. Sakura finally knew that as much as she loved Sasuke, she had also fell for his older brother. It wasn’t some illusion created by her helpless mind, it was as cruel faith as it was real. Sadistic love which is soon going to eat her alive. Itachi’s darkness will consume her and she will gladly let it.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing can last forever. The world is in constant motion, our emotions, our thoughts, our expectations. Everything is a mean to an end and with every end comes a new beginning. But with every new beginning comes also a change.

It took a few days, a few beautiful days of being wrapped in the blissful fog Nikui's words left behind. But every mist eventually lifts and this one disappeared right after Sakura was released from the hospital and the harsh truth of Konoha's bright light hit her face once again.

The storm was finally over, but just like after every hurricane there was a damage which needed to be cleaned. As Sakura soon realized, her life now was an utter mess and it was solely up to her to sweep the rubble. Itachi rushed through her existence like a huge dark wave, leaving behind a chaos which came into a view only after the water had finally cleared. But why bother with scraping a new path when she already knew that the water will eventually come back; possibly bringing even more disarray than before. She was too tired to start over and she unexpectedly found herself liking the turmoil which Itachi had brought her. Cleaning up a small square place called 'everyday routine' she descended into the wreckage, expecting the storm to return and this time hopefully taking her completely. It was her shell, a safe place among the debris where no-one else could reach her.

* * *

 

"It seems our plan had backfired. Sakura is now even more distant towards her friends than before," Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair and letting her tired eyes roam over the room and the shinobi who stood there. "How could that happen? Why would he do such a thing to an innocent girl?" she silently voiced her queries.

There was a moment of complete silence. It was clear no-one present in the heavy atmosphere of Hokage's office had a proper answer for those questions. Then Kakashi chose to clear his throat and voice a more urgent situation. "I don't think it's relevant for us now. We have more important matters to deal with." He said gently, needing to guide the Hokage and put her focus back on running the village, which currently involved a pack of grave robbers breaking into sacred tombs of Twelve Guardian Ninja.

Tsunade frowned deeply, but the fact that she stayed quiet only meant that she agreed. They indeed had many problems falling on their heads and Tsunade’s main concentration at Sakura's problem didn't help the case very much.

For the past two week Tsunade was doing everything she could to bring Sakura out of her shell. She ordered every one of her friends to stop by, arranging their mission in a way they all had enough free time to spend with the pink haired girl, but it seemed that the more she tried, the more was Sakura slipping out. The only person Sakura felt comfortable to speak to was Naruto, and even that didn't work out very well, because every time the blond hurricane forced some meaningful conversation out of her, Sakura simply claimed she has a lot of work and disappeared.

Taking double shifts at hospital couldn't be very good for her health, not for long, but until Sakura proved to have one hundred percent efficiency when healing her patients, Tsunade simply could not forbid her from doing what Sakura has been ordered to do. After all, it was her – the Fifth Hokage – who sent Sakura to work at the local hospital full-time.

Lost in her thoughts, Tsunade let her eyes wander away and out of the wide window. Until the ever troubled voice of her secretary reached her ears. "I agree, that is not where we should put our focus right now. Sakura will just have to cope with it in time," Shizune claimed carefully, not wanting to stir a fire in her hot-heated superior. "It hurts me too, Lady Tsunade, but we did everything we could," she added softly.

A heavy sigh fell of the Hokage's rosy lips. "I really don't like to admit it, but you're right, Shizune," Tsunade nodded, then thought for a while. "Do you think he'll come back for her, Kakashi?" she asked and turned towards the other shinobi. If there was any other person except Sakura who could tell them something at least a little meaningful about Itachi, it was only Kakashi. Tsunade could merely hope that his assumption about the eldest Uchiha wasn't tainted by any personal grudge he might hold against the rogue nin.

Despite wearing his typical dark blue mask, it was clearly visible as Kakashi's jaw clenched. If it was from anger, however, or deep contemplating stayed hidden. "I wouldn't say so, not right now at least. Uchiha Itachi is a cold hearted man and there is nothing Sakura can give him he hadn't already taken." And there was the answer. The one which Tsunade feared the most. It wasn't 'yes' and it wasn't 'no'. It was something in between, something which suggested that the further actions of Uchiha Itachi were still a mystery. How was possible that they could predict the activity of the other known Akatsuki members and yet they could not come up with a possibility of what one single man could do?

The clock on the wall measured time. Invading the silence with each and every tick of the seconds.

In an attempt to ease the mood, Kakashi settled to his ever calming tone. "Besides, as long as Sakura has friends who won't give up on her, she still has a big chance to recover. She is strong, she can manage." The single visible eye closed and small wrinkles dances in the corner – the only sign of the man's smile. But for now, it was enough. It was their light in the dark to which they had no other choice but to cling.

"Call me Asuma Sarutobi and his team, they need to look into this grave robber thing." Tsunade began to give orders. "You Kakashi… go back to Naruto and help him with his training, we will be needing his strength soon, I'm sure of it. Shizune, after you get me Asuma, make sure Sakura stays away from the Nikui girl. I know she hasn't tried to speak to her again, _yet_ , but I want to be sure that the psycho won't do any more damage that she had already done."

All three of them stared for a while, then with a short nod Kakashi teleported away and Shizune left the room through the door. Leaving Tsunade to her thoughts and other duties.

* * *

 

_It was the same place; the same inn located in the Land of Iron, the same spot between two high mountain cliffs. Only the people were different. The woman – completely; the man – not as much. But the time… the time was a question of its own, because this happened long before Sakura's pure light even fell upon the cold Uchiha._

_The room was quiet. Maybe even too quiet for the fact that two people were standing in the middle of it. The after-waves of their previous conversation still heavily lingered in the air. Their expressions could not be farer from each other. As well as their moods._

_The girl chose to speak again first, the anger significantly echoing in her tone. "What am I to you, Itachi? A tool? A weapon? A dead weight?" Nikui burned the serene man with her death stare, then breathed in for more poisonous comments._

_But a smooth voice of her companion interrupted her with mouth dumbly opened. "An ally," Itachi stated with an elegance so typical only for him._

_Nikui balled her fists. "That's not enough! I want more!" She spat stubbornly. But she had her right, she was doing everything this man had told her. And what she got back? Nothing! It was too late when she realized that the 'nothing' Itachi had given her was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Because to be even allowed to breathe the same air as this man was a prize of its own, she thought._

_"I can see that," Itachi nodded thoughtfully and averted his usual Sharingan gaze away; leaving the girl cold and desperate._

_She inhaled shakily few times, her rage drifting away against her will. Nikui wished for nothing else but to finally get at least something, at least a straight long stare; a stare which would be only hers, not clouded with any other hidden thoughts Itachi was full of. He always seemed to be thinking; lost in some secret contemplations, never really aiming his attention anywhere. And yet always alert to what has been happening around him. Nikui knew Itachi was very much familiar with her feelings and desires and still he chose to ignore them. Or maybe he was simply reconciled with the lustful glances she directed at him._

_"Then why won't you… just take me!" she whispered hopelessly. "I can give you everything… and I will! You can have everything from me! My body, my heart, my soul! Is that not enough?" Her pleading look went unnoticed._

_Itachi didn't even peeked at her when he spoke up… some other buried trouble lingering in his voice. "Actually, it's more than I need," he said gently, he had no intention to harm the woman but also no interest in what she wished to give him the most._

_"Well then take more!" Nikui retorted immediately. For a moment she was sure that Itachi would snap at that remark. That he would at least glance at her, showing that he knew fully what she felt, what she wanted from him._

_But the room fell silent once more. The sound of feet tapping on the floor as Itachi made a few steps to stand in the opened sliding door was given as the only answer. Nikui would almost burst into tears – begging. If she was just a little weaker. But no! She was better than that. She had her pride! And sooner or later, Itachi would give her what she wished for, even if as a payment for her cooperation, she would get this walking enigma right where she wanted him. Itachi would be hers, if even for a moment._

_The time ran and after a while of heavy stillness Itachi finally chose to speak up. "Who would I be if I did that? I do need your assistance but I will not take more than necessary," his voice flowed through the stuffed atmosphere and eased the tension immediately. It was like magic. A spell Nikui was helpless against._

_She let the wave of bliss roam through her for a while, even though Itachi wasn't facing her, she could feel his chakra was now directed partly at her presence. It happened occasionally and always felt like a little victory on her side, to know that he as much as acknowledged her existence._

_"So be it then…" she uttered bitterly. “But what do I get back from you? If I help you, what can you give me back? Because nothing is free and sometimes you also need to give or take more to reach your goals," Nikui hinted, adamantly showing that if she had to, she would force the attention from him. She has never been the girl who would go for romance and love. The only thing she wanted was one single night, one moment of submission from this rare specimen of a man. She wanted for Itachi to show her a glimpse of the dark power he was hiding under his aloof demeanor. To lose control, to let the tamed beast out._

_"The only thing I can give back is my gratitude," Itachi said quietly. Only he knew what exactly was concealed in those words._

_"Hah, I wonder how that feels." Nikui smirked, assuming she was the one holding all the cards. How little she knew about the Uchiha._

_Still showing only the back of his Akatsuki robe, Itachi tilted his face to the side; the gesture itself so deliberate and precise, Nikui could already sense Itachi's attention all over her. Her pulse started racing. Now it was the time. "You will learn that if you chose to grant me your skills." A flicker of smirk played in the corner of his lips. Her breath hitched when Itachi continued. His velvet voice easily slithering into every cell of her body. "Think about it, Nikui. I don't intend to force you nor trick you. I'm not saying you will ever get what you so openly crave, but I can show you one thing," he made a pause._

_"Which is?" Nikui hissed, not happy with the interruption._

_"Your weakness," Itachi stated gently, like it was the best reward of her lifetime._

_Nikui snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tsch…" Like she would ever want to know that, like she didn't already know what her weakness was. It was standing right in front of her, unbuttoning his cloak and letting it fall on the wooden floor._

_Her pupils dilated, taking in the image of Itachi in a simple ninja attire._

_"Join me after you decide," with those words he left the kitchen, stepping outside on the porch and further away into the dark night. There was only one place he could go from there - a hot spring embedded right inside the cliff this whole inn was positioned in._

_Nikui didn't have to think for long and although her knees felt somehow shaky, she took down her own robe and followed outside._

_It was dark, the moon big and white, shining brightly on the star covered sky. Illuminating everything in a variety of blue shades. But her eyes weren't directed at the spectacular scenery around her. They flickered around, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure she was slowly chasing. But Itachi was too quick._

_Few small piles of black clothes lied innocently in her way. Revealing that with every other step Itachi took off a part of his clothing away. Nikui didn't undress, she was too preoccupied by the promise of what she would see and feel that her hands went almost completely numb._

_The steam rolling hazily above the hot water covered her view, but when she stopped at the edge of the natural pool, the silhouette of a man was vaguely detectable. Once again Itachi stood with his back turned towards her, the water in the level right above his ass, hiding exactly what she wanted to see the most and still tickling her senses in the right way._

_"Well, well…" Nikui whispered for herself, but her throat was too narrow for her to continue that sentence. She couldn't remember being this nervous in her entire life. But she has never been in a presence of a living legend before, was she? Oh no, she has never been granted the honor to even stand closer to this God of a man. But now it would change. And she would witness the mysterious creature lose his cool. Finally._

_Nikui disposed herself of her own clothing, proudly narrowing her naked figure before she pursued Itachi and stepped into the warm water. She was never the girl who would be shy or blushing when it came to exposed flesh. Rather the opposite, because she knew that her perfect hour glass figure, shaped by years of shinobi training, was one of her most powerful weapons. And like a true woman, she had learned how to treasure her body and use it to her own advantage. Ordinary men were falling to her knees. Some willingly, others not so much. But she always got what she wanted. Then got bored and moved elsewhere._

_But to her great despair and also pleasure, Uchiha Itachi was no ordinary man, and it made the hunt for his hidden desires that more exciting. The need for his moment of submission that more crucial._

_The silent sound of flowing water, pooling around her as Nikui proceeded deeper into the water awakened the marble statue. The silk voice fell of his lips, the ones she fantasized about so often and remembered to the last detail. "What is your decision, Nikui?" Itachi asked softly. Then waited with head tilted to the side until Nikui would reach him and only after that he turned fully towards her._

_Her heart paused for a while only to pick up its pace with almost painful intensity. The word perfection would be an understatement. His chiseled torso towered over her, mutely awaiting her decision, but at the same time giving her the opportunity to scan her prize properly. And she did. Swallowing every inch of those leans muscles with her hungry gaze. Soon. Soon this all would be hers._

_"Will you help me?" Itachi spoke the second time, catching her attention and subtly forcing her eyes to drift up to meet his._

_The time around stopped. Every inch of her being could now focus only at the searing onyx stare. There weren't many occasions Nikui was allowed to see Itachi's natural black color, which made it all even better. The muscles in his face were relaxed, serene even, and it only brought up those angelic features which easily managed to charm every woman. He was left completely unfazed by the fact that a naked woman was standing only few inches far from his own exposed skin. Not a care in the world, not a slight twitch in his eyes, indicating that he would want to see more than Nikui's amazed face._

_"Y-yes." She breathed out, mesmerized by the view._

_And then almost fainted when the softest of smiles tugged up Itachi's stoic lips. "Good." He nodded ever so mildly and if she wasn't standing this close, the gesture would be left unseen._

_It took several long seconds of open gazing before she forced her eyes to blink and cleared her head of the eerie fog which blurred her mind. Nikui smirked and scanning the manly figure one more time she spoke. "Now about that gratitude. How exactly do you plan to show it to me?" she hinted, but when nothing happened she decided to place a suggestion of her own. "With a kiss, maybe?" Nikui raised her eyebrows in an innocent manner, but the gleam in her eyes gave in everything._

_Itachi hummed, mild amusement echoing in his tone. The moment he leaned only slightly closer, Nikui automatically sealed her eyelids, holding her breath and expecting those soft lips to land on her own any second. She never saw Itachi stop the movement and never noticed his lips part, until a single word smoothly rolled on his tongue. "No."_

_Her eyes snapped open when a sound of flapping birds sliced through the air and before she knew it Nikui was left alone, standing in the warmth of hot spring water with no trace what-so-ever that the mystical creature she so desperately wished to tame was there with her._

_She looked around, fury clouding her judgment. A silhouette of completely dressed man shivered at the edge of the water. And she snapped. "What the hell? Fuck you and your tricks!" Nikui screamed, not caring about the violent intrusion of the serene silence which her voice made. "What is this?" she hissed, tone filled with poison._

_"This is your weakness, Nikui. You only desire what you cannot have," Itachi clarified calmly._

_"Jerk… that's not…" she retorted immediately, but stopped herself in the middle. Realizing that as much as she would like to deny anything, Itachi was right. The fact that he was elusive was the exact thing drawing her attention. Damned bastard! How did he know? How come she didn't know earlier? Nikui growled angrily, betrayed by her own body and mind. It was impossible to lie now. Not like she could so much as find the strength to speak lies in front of Itachi Uchiha._

_"But just as I had promised, you have my gratitude… thank you, Nikui." Ever so slightly, Itachi bowed and then turned and began to walk away from her. After few steps he stopped, which caused Nikui's breath to hitch painfully, but he never so much as tilted his head when speaking. "Enjoy the water," with those last words he definitely disappeared, abandoning Nikui for few days before coming back again. And she let her mind boil in rage for a long time, until she accepted the truth. They both knew that no matter how much Nikui would hate Itachi for not giving her his body, no matter how much she would hate herself for craving him so much, the fact that she would eventually help him and do as he says was now undeniable._

_But then again, Itachi had shown her exactly what she wanted to see – the power of control._

* * *

 

It took several weeks until Sakura's life began to look at least partly similar to the one she left behind before the unfortunate incident with Itachi took place. The whole adventure itself changed as well. From a dreadful abduction to forbidden romance, until the commotion in the village made it all look like a merciless mind abuse. For a while Sakura had no idea to which she should believe first, but after weeks surrounded in work and duties, she realized that the more time passed the better she felt. Not thinking about any of what had happened between her and Itachi, not thinking about anything at all was the best and only solution she came up with. And Sakura put all her focus into the work. Drowning in blissful nothingness.

It was clear she will never be the same person as she was before, because the possibility of Itachi coming back for her still heavily lingered in the air, but with every passing day Sakura let herself forgot about that fact. Each day she let herself enjoy the warm of Konoha's sun dancing on her pale skin and every day she woke up with a happy smile; even though it was a fake one she at least felt good for trying to fool the people around.

She learned to welcome the pain in her chest, the only reminder she had after Itachi had left. And she began to prepare herself for the possibility that one day, she might even let go. That one day Itachi would disappear from her memory and she would be free. That one day Naruto might come up with a way to bring Sasuke back and there would be no need for her to spend a minute more worrying about how would Itachi Uchiha wanted to help his brother whose life he had destroyed in the first place.

Sakura never wanted her life to be overcomplicated, and yet there she was. Torn between her past with Itachi, her presence full of empty smiles and mechanical movements and her future, which was currently as pitch black as the onyx in Itachi's eyes.

Sakura let out a resigned sigh fall of her lips and her butt slid from the windowsill she had been sitting on. Another day was gone and it was time to let her mind run free in the dangerous and treacherous realms of dreams.

* * *

 

A fierce explosion echoed among the blue mountains, fire devouring the dark wood of a small inn. Sounds of cracking and burning reached Itachi's keen ears, his Sharingan gazed down. There, embedded deep within two mountain cliffs, lied a wrecked pile of burned timber and smoking debris. How much destruction can be caused by a single clay sculpture almost amazed him.

"Feeling sentimental?" He sensed Kisame's presence just a second later than he should have. His mind was oddly distracted in those last long weeks.

Itachi left the question unanswered. There was no need to stuff more salt into the wound. Kisame knew very well why Itachi had asked Deidara to demolish the building in his own excessive way. Or at least the official request Itachi had made – to burn the evidence. Not like there were any, but the existence of this place; a place where he had lived through his few moments of happiness; troubled him more than he had ever expected. Itachi was drawn back to this inn, walked through the halls many times after Sakura was long gone, trying to catch a shimmer of her light which might have stayed behind; never really founding anything but dead silence. And when one day he even caught himself standing stiffly in the room where Sakura had lived in those peaceful days, the decision had been made – the inn must be destroyed.

Sakura had stirred something within him, a feeling he had never planned to experience. The fact that he fell in love with the young unpredictable kunoichi was easy to accept. Itachi was never the one who would deny what was clearly in front of him, but it only brought more trouble on his already troubled shoulders. There was no way he could avoid his death. If by Sasuke's hand or by the deadly illness, he was bound to die eventually. No matter how strong his feelings for Sakura may be or become in time, there was nothing more important than Sasuke and his goal – to avenge the Uchiha clan.

Itachi had devoted his entire life and prolonged his painful existence only that Sasuke would be able to live safely in the peaceful Konoha. And so far, it has been all but failure after failure. He had never wished for Sasuke to leave the village. But he should have expected as such. Sasuke craved for power to destroy, for the ability to kill in vengeance and there weren't many people in Konoha who possessed the right amount of hate and darkness to satisfy Sasuke's broken heart. So the only remaining hope was that Sasuke would find peace after he gets his revenge. Once Sasuke would learn what he needed from Orochimaru, he would set up to find Itachi. And Itachi would already be waiting for him. And then…

Sasuke was caught in the darkness, same as Itachi was. And there were only two people in the entire world who were able to pull him out. One of them was Naruto, but the path to his trust was way too difficult and taking him even near any Akatsuki member was just too risky. The other one was Sakura, even though she herself probably had no idea about it, she possessed a unique ability to see good in other people and she was also the one who could enlighten even the coldest of hearts. Itachi was a living proof of that.

Thus he needed _her_ to reach out to Sasuke in the right moment. To catch him in the worst stage of his life and drag him back up into the sunshine. Because it would also be the moment Itachi wasn’t going to be able to do just anything. Sadly.

* * *

 

"-come on, Sakura! Talk to me!" Naruto balled his fists and pierced his friend with a determined blue stare.

The sun was just setting down and Sakura has been on her way to work afternoon shift in the hospital when she ran into the blond hurricane. And since according to him, she didn't look that great today, Naruto decided it was time to give his interrogation another shot.

Sakura sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Naruto, I've already told you I don't have-"

"Oh don't give me that! You know that's a load of crap! For the last few weeks you've done nothing but avoiding everyone!" Naruto threw his hands around, like he was trying to catch or found the old Sakura somewhere in the atmosphere.

"I had to work," Sakura frowned and repaid him the narrow glare.

Naruto snorted, annoyed by hearing the same excuse all over again. "Yeah?! And what about those times you were sitting at home and I was standing right behind the door, calling your name and you never responded! Hell… you didn't even try to mask your chakra, you just sat there!" he yelled and few passing people turned their heads in the direction of his voice. But then he noticed that screaming wasn’t going to force his teammate to respond in any way, so he switched into another mode – pleading. "Sakura, _please_ , don't be like this. Don't close yourself… I don't need you to tell me anything, but you need to come out of wherever you are right now and live. I can't stand to watch you slipping away from us. I can't lose you like I've lost Sasuke."

The begging tone broke her heart apart. It always did when he was like this. It was even worse than when he was trying to cheer her up. Because there was so much pain and desperation in his eyes, even though he thought no-one could see it. She could, because she felt the same pain.

The mention of the youngest Uchiha made her own tone raise in retort. "I'm nothing like…" her breath hitched "…Sasuke." So now she wasn't even able to say his name properly; how pathetic. But every time anyone mentioned Sasuke, it only brought her to think about the supposed to be plan of rescue that Itachi came up with. The one she wasn't allowed to know, for some stupid reason.

Naruto didn't seem to be fazed by her wavering and continued with his persuading. "I won't let you be like this anymore! Even if I have to fight you like I'll have to fight Sasuke one day! Even if you're a girl! Even if-"

"Naruto." Out of nowhere, or maybe from the top of the roof, Kakashi materialized and silenced Naruto's ranting with one gently spoken sentence. "That's enough."

"B-but Kakashi sensei?" the blond whined, greatly unhappy with the intrusion.

"Sakura needs her time. It's not like she's going anywhere. And one day, when she will be ready, you can be there for her. For now, give her some space…" He proceeded to lecture his student.

Naruto only rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into the deep orange pockets. "Gh… whatever." Then turned to the pinkette. "At least eat something, you look awful," he left the spot with a murmur, admitting defeat and with growling stomach he chased after some Ramen soup.

Sakura raised her eyes towards the tall man. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei," one of the neatly learned smiles perfectly decorated her pretty face.

"You're welcome, Sakura," and Kakashi responded with his own genuine one. "But you know. Naruto is right… you are wilting away," he said after a while, tone slightly concerned.

"It's not like that. I feel alright… I'm just different now, I guess," Sakura shrugged.

"Alright. But anyway… if something would trouble you, there are always people who can help. I'm probably not the best option, but you can come if you'd feel the need to talk…" he suggested softly and observed as the petite girl let her glance fall down, avoiding any kind of an answer. "Or stare into the ground with me. That is also fine."

Sakura chuckled sweetly over that comment, the sound of her own voice warming her belly for a moment. "How is Naruto's training going?" she asked to aim the conversation into a different direction.

"Oh, it's going great. He has some moments of brightness when I almost think he understands what I’m saying. But then again, it's Naruto and he's really doing a great progress. You should come and see. I'm surprised you haven't yet." Kakashi didn't try to hide the tiny accusation which was smartly hidden in his words.

Sakura bit on her lip, knowing that Kakashi was right. She should be there, showing support to her friend. To be honest she had no idea why she didn't do it yet. "Ugh… yeah, I had some-"

"Work?" Kakashi finished her sentence. The one she had said so many times before.

Now she could feel her skin crawl, and she immediately started feeling uncomfortable. She needed to get away. Now! She needed to hide in her work. Yes. She would do just that. "Oh, wow. Look at the time. I need to go or I'll be late." Promptly fishing up another smile, Sakura ran off with a short wave. "Bye, Kakashi sensei."

That was it. Another lost chance to bring her out. Kakashi sighed. He had never expected for her to open to him in particular, but maybe somewhere deep down he wished to see at least a small change in that empty mechanical behavior. Yet, there was nothing… how much longer? How many days, weeks or months they will have to wait until the smile on her face would reach up into her eyes? And who would be the one achieving this seemingly impossible goal? He could only guess.

* * *

 

It was already a middle of the night when Sakura came back from work. Exhausted like always, which was good. With head empty as Naruto's bowl of Ramen, which was great. And mind in some weird relaxed state, which was awesome.

Then why was she so annoyed? Oh right. Because they had forced her to take a day off. But it was called for, she thought. This shift was an easy one, but the tiredness claimed its prize and Sakura had almost fell asleep while going through the stash of paperwork Tsunade had sent her. She suspected that she got the load of work just to be finally pushed over her limit. But what was she going to do with a whole day at home? She had no idea. Not like she wanted anyone to come over. Her apartment was her shelter. But it was also her prison and she hated staying there longer than necessary. The silence forced her to think and she hated that. The only time she could stand to be there was right before she went to sleep or during cleaning time. Which she actually did way too often; the need to busy herself with just anything was stronger.

With her legs heavy, Sakura disposed herself of all her clothes. She didn't bothered with turning on any light in her home and blindly tossed everything away. She entered the bathroom already naked and after a quick shower she absentmindedly brushed her teeth. Musing about what useless stuff she was going to busy her thoughts with tomorrow she proceeded to walk towards her bedroom. Her hand was sliding along the wall as she was making sure nothing stood in her way.

Then her body froze mid-motion. A familiar wave of dread washed over her. It was more like instinct than anything else, and she stiffened with the hand still placed against the wood. There was no need to move her head to the side, where with a corner of her eye she could clearly see the dark figure. The silent intruder of her home. Waiting only for her. Quiet and static, almost like a ghost

Her blood reacted to the heavy pumps of her heart with racing and boiling violently in her veins. Her whole world spun and for a split of a second she almost thought she would faint. But then gathering all her remaining strength, Sakura slowly turned her face to the side…

Nothing in the world could ever feel the same as this, nothing could ever prepare her for this exact moment. Like a flicker of a switch she felt her whole body obediently react with an overflow of mixed emotions. Full of fear, rage, anguish and disarray she blinked once.

And he was right there – with the crimson stare of a well-known Sharingan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I kept all of you waiting. I was... well okay. I forgot! ¬¬ 
> 
> Don't judge me, please? T.T I've discovered the greatness of tumblr and now I'm addicted. Hopefully I won't forget next time, but don't count on it.
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
